


La sombra de tu amor

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Matter of Life and Death, Science Experiments, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Cuando el éxito parecía sonreírle, su vida le es arrebatada injustamente. Ahora debe saber por qué: entre luces y tinieblas, Gohan buscará resolver el misterio de su asesinato, y proteger a su amada Videl. Porque el verdadero amor puede superar cualquier barrera, incluso a la propia muerte...
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan, Piccolo & Videl Satan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan





	1. Nuestro futuro

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

El polvo cubría todo el lugar: de por sí oscuro, a causa de las ventanas tapiadas. Bajo las sábanas amarillentas, había muebles y demás objetos sin usar: pese al gran tamaño que tenía, aquel espacio se veía descuidado. Todo daba la apariencia de un largo abandono que, sin embargo, no duraría mucho.

Un golpe seco rompió el silencio del lugar. Al segundo intento, un hoyo mediano dejó filtrar un rayo de luz en aquellas tinieblas y una pequeña charla trivial.

—¡Muy bien! Aún conservas tu fuerza —la voz de una mujer resonó al otro lado del muro.

—No exageres. Sólo me siento emocionado con el trabajo —le respondió un hombre.

—¿En serio? ¡A ver si puedes con esto! —un tercero intervino, con tono divertido.

Al instante, los sonidos de unos mazos volvieron a repetirse, esta vez en una especie de concierto disonante que obligó a la fémina del grupo a no quedarse atrás. Tras alcanzar una sincronía en los tumbos, la pared machacada se desintegró en pedazos, dando entrada al espacio desordenado. Tras asentarse la tierra levantada, un hombre de cabello negro se sacó su mascarilla para tener una mejor visión.

—Así que éste es el segundo piso. Nada mal… —dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

—Sucio, oscuro: podrían utilizarlo como desván —mencionó el tercero.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es extenso! Si lo adecuamos bien, podría ser tu laboratorio personal. ¿Qué dices, Gohan?

—Sí, aunque le haría falta más luz. Pero no te preocupes —respondió el aludido, mientras abrazaba la cintura de la mujer—, ¡por ahora, disfrutémoslo!

En un impulso, levantó a la muchacha y dio vueltas con ella, entusiasmado por la labor que ambos realizaban.

—¡Gohan, bájame! —le pidió la joven, entre risas.

—¡Nuestra casa, Videl! ¿Qué te parece? —le dijo Gohan, tan alegre como ella.

Frente a ellos, un joven de cabello rubio corto se sacaba su mascarilla, tratando de cubrirse el rostro. Siempre le abochornaban esas situaciones.

—Por favor, no comiencen o me retiraré. ¡Lo juro! —mencionó, bromista.

—¡Vamos, Barry! —Gohan bajó a Videl con cuidado, mientras la luz llenaba más el segundo piso— Prometiste quedarte.

—Siempre y cuando se concentraran en el trabajo.

—¿Le damos un motivo? —dijo Videl, aún aferrada al cuello de Gohan.

—Si quieres —el joven de cabello negro sonrió, besando con ternura a la chica.

—Bueno, yo les avise —Barry arrojó su mascarilla y se fue corriendo.

—¡Barry, espera! —Videl lo llamó.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Prometo pagarte! —Gohan lo siguió con la joven, en medio de sonoras carcajadas.

Las cosas estaban resultando bien, mejor de lo que esperaban. Después de tres años de trabajo, Gohan había comprado un apartamento en la Capital del Oeste. Algo grande para una pareja de solteros, ¡pero quién sabía! La familia podía crecer de repente: al menos, era el sueño más anhelado de Videl Satan, la radiante novia del investigador Son Gohan, un científico muy respetado en las empresas de Corporación Cápsula.

La prosperidad parecía sonreírles últimamente y, tras una oferta de empleo tentadora, ambos decidieron mudarse a aquella zona concurrida. La ciudad era una novedad para ellos y prefirieron compartir su dicha con todos los amigos que tenían. Y el más cercano a ellos era Barry Kahn, compañero de Gohan e inversionista principal de sus proyectos. Su amistad les aseguraba un excelente trato, como socios en la empresa.

En cuanto a Videl, contaba con unos veintidós años y estaba haciendo progresos en pastelería, gracias al apoyo de su suegra. Había conversado con Gohan al respecto y planeaba montar su propio negocio para el año siguiente a su mudanza. A menudo participaba en eventos culinarios y recibía críticas favorables, pero lo que más amaba la joven de ojos azules era la nueva etapa de su noviazgo. Estaba segura que en Gohan, había hallado al hombre correcto.

El joven trío no tardó en volver a la remodelación y, con ayuda del servicio de mudanza, empezaron a llenar cada rincón vacío. Aquel solitario apartamento parecía cobrar vida por arte de magia.

[…]

Corporación Cápsula. La Meca de la tecnología en la Capital del Oeste. Segundo hogar de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, que colaboraban con nuevas creaciones para la cada vez más acelerada humanidad. Si bien su sede principal estaba en el centro de la ciudad, contaba con sucursales y plantas de investigación. Las fábricas del futuro. El lugar favorito de Gohan, después de su hogar.

—¿Lo tienen?

—Aún no, señor —respondió un colega de su proyecto—. Parece que la sustancia es inestable.

—Vayan midiendo la reacción. Veré si puedo modificar la fórmula.

Gohan tecleó algunos códigos en la computadora y revisó su voluminosa y desordenada agenda llena de garabatos que sólo un investigador acucioso como él entendería.

—Señor Son, lo llaman del sector ejecutivo.

—Enseguida atiendo —el joven científico volvió a teclear un nuevo código—. ¡Hachi, acabo de mandarte otra prueba!

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Gohan tomó el teléfono y apretó el número que indicaba la Línea 2.

—¿Dígame, señor Makoto?

— _¿Cómo va el proyecto?_ —una voz gruesa le contestó del otro extremo de la llamada.

—Estamos progresando. Si seguimos así, calculo una semana para obtener el producto.

— _Bien. Ya debes estar enterado._

—¿De qué?

— _Se realizará una Convención de Ciencia, por el aniversario de la Corporación._

—¿La que anunciaron dentro de tres semanas?

— _Exacto. Espero que ese elixir califique, no me decepciones._

—Descuide, señor. Le notificaré cualquier avance.

— _Bien, hasta luego_ —la llamada terminó.

—Esto me tomará más tiempo del que imaginé —Gohan resopló y volvió a hojear su libreta, para luego fijar la vista en la computadora.

¡Tenía que funcionar! Era el Gran Son Gohan, obtendría un buen lugar en esa Convención. Lo haría por su carrera, por su futuro. Por Videl. Sí, ella lo valía todo.

—¿Nunca descansas?

—¡Barry! —Gohan reaccionó, desprevenido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte —dijo el joven, dándole un vistazo a las notas de Gohan— y también a tu proyecto. ¿Obtuviste algo?

—No mucho. La sustancia no alcanza el punto de reacción estable. Tal vez —Gohan anotó un nuevo algoritmo en la computadora— deba revisarlo en casa.

—¿Y perder tiempo junto a Videl? Qué aburrido eres.

—No exageres, ella comprenderá —Gohan sonrió, recordando a su novia.

—Bien, porque te tengo una noticia.

—¿Ahora? Estoy un poco atareado.

—No te quitaré tiempo. Mañana habrá una reunión de ejecutivos. Discutirán el destino de tu proyecto. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

—Gran pregunta, gerente Kahn —mencionó Gohan, irónico.

—Anótalo en tu agenda. Jueves 15, a las diez de la mañana. Tengo que volver a la oficina, ¡no llegues tarde! —Barry se despidió rápidamente, saliendo del laboratorio.

¿Una nueva reunión? Gohan volvió a suspirar: asegurar un futuro conllevaba sacrificios.

[…]

Tres hombres jalaban unas cuerdas gruesas, pero ni así conseguían acercar el refrigerador a la ventana principal de la casa. Videl atendía una llamada, sin perder de vista el trabajo del servicio de mudanza: había conseguido una plaza en una feria de la ciudad, para presentar una orden de pasteles. La noticia la alegró tanto, que intentó colaborar con el transporte del gran aparato metálico.

—¿Seguros que ese artefacto no puede pasar por abajo?

—Es una pieza grande, no hay otra forma de hacerla entrar. ¡Tiren! —gritó uno de los hombres de la mudanza.

—Cielos, no recordé que fuera tan pesado —Videl trepó el borde de la ventana, cogiéndose del marco superior.

—¿Señorita Videl, qué hace? —se espantó el segundo cargador.

—Ayudarlos. Deben estar muy agotados, ¡no dejen de sujetar!

Ante la expectativa de los cargadores, Videl se extendió lo más que pudo y trató de coger una de las sogas para jalar el refrigerador hacia el interior. La posición en la que estaba era riesgosa; y calculando la altura del apartamento hasta el suelo, cualquier probabilidad de caer era alta. Por fortuna suya, alguien llegó para salvarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Videl sintió que alguien la cargó, sacándola de la ventana.

—¡Gohan! ¡Me asustaste! —sonrió la joven a su novio, ahora vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo.

—Debiste esperarme —el científico besó a Videl.

—El envío del nuevo equipo llegó más temprano. No podía retrasar las cosas y menos con el pedido de hoy, y tu trabajo…

—De eso no te preocupes. Podías lastimarte, Videl —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Tampoco exageres, ¡mírame, estoy bien! —le respondió la joven, reluciendo su orgullo e independencia.

—¡Bueno, cariño, entiendo! —Gohan reía por la ocurrencia de Videl y miró el aparato suspendido— ¿Qué está pasando?

—El refrigerador pesa demasiado. No podemos alcanzar esa cuerda para jalarlo —acotó el primer cargador.

—Sencillo —mencionó, golpeando un puño contra su mano.

—Gohan, ten cuidado —Videl se aproximó un poco, inexplicablemente temerosa.

El científico hizo gala de sus ágiles movimientos y se colgó del mismo marco que Videl, impulsándose. Con una ligera patada, el refrigerador se movió hacia adelante y regresó con más impulso hasta la ventana, donde los cargadores pudieron sujetarlo a tiempo. Entre todos, hicieron ingresar el aparato. Mientras el servicio terminaba la última parte de la mudanza, alguien sorprendió a la pareja.

—¿Vine en mal momento?

—Claro que no, ¡pasa! —Gohan se cruzó entre el servicio de la mudanza y ayudó a pasar a Barry, que traía una botella— Ya está todo listo en casa.

—Trabajan muy rápido. Felicidades —Barry palmeó suavemente el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Champagne? Barry, no te hubieras molestado —agradeció Videl.

—La vida se ha hecho para celebrar, Videl —Barry tomó tres copas y destapó la botella—. Yo, al menos, pienso disfrutar esos pequeños triunfos. Como el de hoy, por ejemplo.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Gohan.

—Te fuiste una hora antes; pero en fin, tendrás que dar de todo, Gohan: ¡nuestro proyecto ha sido aceptado en la Convención!

—¿Qué? —Gohan casi derramó su champagne.

—¿Saldrá en la exposición? —exclamó Videl, tan sorprendida como su pareja.

—Dentro de tres semanas. Necesitan arreglar ese asunto en la reunión de la que te hablé. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues —Gohan tomó aire, tratando de asimilar— yo…

—¡Gohan, reacciona! ¡Estás en un concurso nacional! —dijo su novia, abrazándolo.

—No puedo decir más… —el científico esbozó una gran sonrisa— ¡brindemos, Barry! ¡Por el proyecto, la feria de Videl y nuestra casa!

—Salud por los buenos tiempos, Gohan —concluyó Barry.

Los tres chocaron suavemente sus copas y empezaron a reír, luego de que el servicio de mudanza se había retirado del apartamento. Mirando a su hermosa mujer, Gohan hizo un breve repaso mental de todo lo acontecido en sus últimos años. Tenía un buen trabajo, una adorable novia, un amigo incondicional. No tenía dudas. Era el mejor comienzo, una nueva etapa. Era realmente feliz… no obstante, sin entender por qué, tal idea lo aterró.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Después de tiempo, vengo con otro fic para ustedes.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, de seguro se preguntarán si este inicio ya lo han visto en alguna parte… ¿para qué les digo que no, si sí? XD. ¡Exacto! Esta historia se inspira en _Ghost: La sombra del amor_ , y tendremos a Gohan y Videl como protagonistas (para deleite de los fans de esta pareja). Lástima que este fic salga tarde (ya que San Valentín era la fecha planeada), pero sé que me perdonarán :3

En cuanto a los personajes, son tan normales como los de la película, pero buscaré no arruinar su perfil. Así que aquí tienen un comienzo algo distinto a la película, que espero los enganche. ¡Rían, lloren, pero sobre todo disfrútenlo, que va con mucho amor para ustedes! ¡Háganme saber qué les parece, cuídense! :D


	2. Hasta el último aliento

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad. Eran las dos de la mañana en la Capital del Oeste y sus habitantes, aún con el habitual bullicio de la ciudad, gozaban de una noche tranquila. Todos, excepto uno.

Dentro de su laboratorio casero, que el servicio de mudanza le había dispuesto en el segundo piso del apartamento, Gohan continuaba con su investigación. Ya había asistido a la reunión de ejecutivos, donde le habían enfatizado el plazo y costo de su labor. La fórmula para su elixir todavía no daba resultados, y el tiempo estaba en su contra.

El científico se quitó sus lentes y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, masajeando sus sienes: había trabajado tres días seguidos; dos de ellos, sin dormir. Su salud podía cobrarle factura por su apasionada obsesión.

Decidido a tomar un descanso, Gohan se levantó y cogió su agenda para dormir. En medio del agotamiento y su intento de apagar la luz del laboratorio, tocó la viga de un estante viejo e hizo caer algunos objetos. El joven concluyó que eran cosas antiguas de la casa, y se dispuso a recogerlas, hasta que encontró algo en una caja abierta: una piedra preciosa. Maravillado por su descubrimiento, se agachó a recogerla y la examinó: era un pequeño diamante, bien pulido y brillante. Podía tener otro destino o _dueño_.

Con ese pensamiento alentador, Gohan retomó su camino y bajó las escaleras, escuchando una melodía tenue proveniente de la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír: las labores tampoco se detenían para Videl, entusiasmada en terminar el último pastel para su exposición en la feria culinaria, al son de una canción romántica. Antigua para la época que vivían.

Su tenacidad lo contagiaba de alegría, pero no quería arruinar su trabajo. Sigiloso, se apoyó en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, observándola.

—¡Gohan! —Videl reaccionó con alegría, mientras sacaba su último pastel del horno— ¿Lograste terminar?

—Apenas. El proyecto se ha complicado —contestó, desanimado.

—No te aflijas —Videl dejó su pastel y se acercó a Gohan, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas—. Ya conseguirás que funcione, siempre lo haces.

—No es tan sencillo —reiteró Gohan—. Nuestro futuro depende de esto, Videl. Con lo que obtenga, ascenderé en mi trabajo. Podrás abrir tu pastelería. Aseguraremos nuestra vida y…

—¿Qué te preocupa? —lo interrumpió la joven, asustada por su repentino malestar.

El científico guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Se sentía preso de la angustia y no sabía por qué.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado? —Gohan prosiguió, al ver la intriga en Videl— Sentir que lo tienes todo y de repente, se te puede escapar de las manos.

—Gohan…

—Quiero conservar esto, Videl. Lo que tenemos, todo —el joven tomó las manos de su novia—. Contigo.

—Nada va a pasar, Gohan —respondió, conmovida—. Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Te amo… —respondió Videl, segura de sus sentimientos.

Las mejillas de Gohan se ruborizaron con la declaración de su novia. Era su típico gesto de timidez, señal de su peor bloqueo. En su interior, Videl esperaba la misma respuesta, pero él no encontraba las palabras. Su traicionera mente racional atinó a contestarle con la misma frase para aquellas situaciones.

—Lo sé…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin más ruido que el fin de la melodía que hace rato escuchaban. En eso, el timbre de un electrodoméstico llamó la atención de ambos.

—Ya está —mencionó Videl, sacando un tazón de chocolate con un guante, mientras una nueva melodía resonaba en la cocina.

_Oh… my love, my darling_

_I’ve hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time…_

Gohan volvió a sonreír y respiró hondo. Todas las conversaciones que tenía con Videl eran un bálsamo reparador: podía sentir que cualquier evento difícil desaparecía con la magia de sus palabras. Recordó el diamante de su bolsillo: fino, resplandeciente, especial. Llevaba tres años con su novia, ¿acaso era una señal?

_And time goes by so slowly_

_End time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

—Te falta muy poco —volvió a acercarse a la joven, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Sólo la cubierta de chocolate. Justo iba a echarla.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—Claro —Videl tomó las manos de Gohan y le alcanzó la espátula—. Trata de embadurnarlo en la superficie. Lentamente, con cuidado… —lo guiaba en su quehacer, con un tono susurrante.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love… to me_

Un aura de complicidad abrumó a la pareja que, lejos de decorar el pastel, se concentraban en las sensaciones que se proporcionaban. Gohan apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Videl y aspiró su aroma: amaba a su mujer. Atenta a sus respiraciones, la joven cerró los ojos y tembló un poco, desviando la dirección del untar del chocolate. Ambos rieron por la equivocación.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

Cada segundo aumentaba el confort de su cercanía. Gohan sintió aumentar el calor del ambiente y se aferró más a Videl. Besó su mejilla y descendió hasta su cuello, escuchando un suspiro como respuesta.

—Videl… —susurró Gohan, claramente extasiado.

_Lonely rivers sigh: “Wait for me, wait for me”_

_I’ll be coming home, wait for me…_

El joven científico soltó la espátula al sentir las caricias de su novia en sus manos, en tanto ella se apegó más a su cuerpo, disfrutando de su pasión. Gohan no pudo contenerse más y enlazó sus brazos en su cintura, buscando los labios de Videl, que a su vez volteó y lo recibió con un largo beso.

_Oh… my love, my darling_

_I’ve hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time…_

Ni siquiera estaban conscientes de cuando dejaron la cocina y el pastel a medio terminar. Videl estaba enganchada a la cintura de Gohan, mientras él la cargaba, en dirección al mueble más grande de la sala. Los besos, más profundos, avivaban el fuego de sus corazones. Cada roce era el paraíso terrenal.

Gohan comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Videl, mientras ella lo ayudaba a despojarse de su ropa. Invadidos por la prisa de unirse, pero con una paciencia infinita, característica del deleite de dos amantes enamorados.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_End time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

Oleadas de placer los invadía. Gohan recorrió con sus manos la silueta de Videl, tan desnuda como él, mientras besaba su pecho con urgencia. La joven gemía suavemente, cual música para los oídos, mientras sonreía, sin perder la oportunidad de acariciar cada parte del atlético cuerpo de su novio. La excitación de ambos estaba al límite. Se entrelazaron más. El momento había llegado.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love… to me_

Los ecos del deseo se apoderaron de la sala, testigo de la pasión y desenfreno de la pareja. Gohan jadeaba con cada movimiento, ansioso de escuchar su nombre por parte de su novia. No dejaban de besarse. No podían detenerse. El tiempo ya no existía. Sin más testigos que su amor y la noche silenciosa, Gohan y Videl se entregaron como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho, liberando todo lo que sentían. En aquel instante, el mundo era bueno y perfecto.

[…]

La mañana empezó muy bien, mejor que nunca. Todos los colaboradores del proyecto veían a Gohan con un gran ánimo, dispuesto a trabajar y, de ser posible, amanecerse en el laboratorio con tal de lograr su cometido. Nadie, excepto el corazón y la memoria del científico, sabía el aliciente de su renovada fortaleza.

Como de costumbre, Barry observaba el trabajo de su socio, desde el balcón de vigilancia. Mientras tomaba su café, leía el informe de los últimos tres días: Gohan estaba estancado. Con un bufido de impaciencia, Barry se dirigió al laboratorio. Un error más podía costarle su inversión y destino en la empresa.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano? —el científico le preguntó a su compañero.

—¿Eh? —Hachi miró su mano izquierda— Me corté en mi casa, cuando rebanaba el pan —desestimó su colega.

—Es un poco grande. ¿No te dará molestias?

—Gracias por preocuparse, señor; pero estoy bien —sonrió Hachi—. Además, debe concentrarse. El reactivo T40 está al 100%.

—Bien, Hachi —dijo Gohan, más tranquilo—. Agrégale el Q78, al 36%.

El colega del científico cumplió la orden con temor: era la quinta vez en la semana que probaban con dicha sustancia. El interfaz del programa de simulación ejecutó la combinación, arrojando nuevamente un mal resultado.

—De nuevo —suspiró Hachi, desanimado.

—Funcionará. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Pero…

—La Convención lo vale.

—¿Se ha visto, señor? Apenas ha descansado, ¿y quiere continuar?

—Nunca me he rendido, Hachi: ¡es nuestra oportunidad! —Gohan apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañero—. Necesito tu apoyo, por favor, sólo esta vez. Si no puedo hacerlo…

—No diga más —Hachi se vio revitalizado por el pedido de su jefe—. ¿Qué reactivo elegirá esta vez?

Gohan miró el estante que tenía a su costado. Una de las muestras del T40 estaba en la repisa, rodeada de otros frascos. Revisó nuevamente su agenda. Faltaba un último reactivo. Se decidió por el S26: entre todos, el químico más estable.

—¡Gohan, tenemos que hablar! —Barry entró al laboratorio por sorpresa.

Un segundo le costó a Gohan para voltear, distrayéndose. Su mano, casi puesta en el reactivo S26, se movió tres frascos hacia la derecha y derramó uno sin querer, justo encima del T40. Al instante, una especie de humo amarillento se disipó en el laboratorio, ahogando un poco a Gohan y Hachi, que cayeron al suelo. En cuanto a Barry, dejó el laboratorio a toda prisa y la niebla salió al exterior, activando la alarma de incendios. El agua liberada de los rociadores hizo disminuir el gas liberado: un accidente en control, para fortuna de la empresa.

Por coincidencia, el señor Makoto estaba muy cerca del percance y fue con sus ejecutivos hasta la zona de trabajo de Gohan. Allí, encontró al gerente Kahn recuperándose del ahogo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

—G-Gohan… —Barry respiró hondo, levantándose con esfuerzo.

Makoto y su junta entraron al lugar, sabiendo que ya no existían riesgos, y vieron al joven científico y su colega tratando de levantarse.

—¡Son Gohan! —le dijo el jefe al muchacho, sacudiéndolo— ¡Por favor, reaccione!

—Señor Makoto… —Gohan lo reconoció.

—Están bien —mencionó Barry, al notar la rápida mejoría de Hachi.

—¿Bien? ¡Acaba de explotar el maldito laboratorio! Este proyecto está yendo demasiado lejos, Barry Kahn. Lo abortaremos antes de que ocurra algo peor.

—¡No diga eso, por favor! Debe haber alguna forma…

—Señor Gohan —Hachi se acercó, cogiéndose de una columna—. ¿Puede oírme?

Gohan logró incorporarse con ayuda de Makoto y enfocó su visión en Hachi. De repente, su sensación de malestar se desvaneció. Había descubierto algo.

—¡Hachi, tu mano! —dijo Gohan, alarmando a todos.

No hubo más quejas. Para asombro de todos, el joven genio se percató de la herida de Hachi, que _milagrosamente_ se estaba regenerando, hasta quedar como una cicatriz imperceptible. Nadie se explicaba la razón, hasta que oyeron un sonido en la computadora, junto a un aviso intermitente en el interfaz del simulador, que decía «viable». El elixir ya no era una imposibilidad. Lo habían conseguido.

[…]

Por tercera vez en la tarde, Gohan sintió que Videl le colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente. Por obvias razones, la habían notificado del accidente y no tardó en ir a la clínica privada de Corporación Cápsula. Estaba muy asustada.

—Ya te dije que me siento bien.

—¡Tonterías, Gohan! Pudo haber sido peor, ¿acaso quieres morir?

—No exageres —el aludido frunció el ceño—. Las sustancias son inofensivas.

—¡Eso no lo justifica! —le increpó Barry, muy molesto— Tenías que distraerte y arruinarlo todo.

—No fue su culpa —intervino Hachi—. Usted entró sin aviso.

—¡Rayos! —Barry volvió a caminar, sin admitir su error— El señor Makoto está furioso, ¡suspenderá el proyecto!

—¿Quieres dejar de mencionarlo? —renegó Videl, harta de escuchar el tema que, a su parecer, le importaba más a Barry— Ahora no tiene importancia.

—Perdóname, Videl —dijo Gohan, muy apenado por la situación—. No quise…

—Ya no te angusties —la joven acarició la mejilla de Gohan, besándolo—. Lo bueno es que estás a salvo.

—Su novia es muy buena, señor Gohan —Hachi felicitó a ambos con timidez.

Barry también contempló la escena y esquivó la mirada. En su mente, no daba crédito a tales demostraciones. La despreocupación de su socio lo llenó de más furia, pero prefirió contenerse. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta e ingresó: era un ejecutivo del equipo del señor Makoto.

—Vine a saber cómo están. Me enteré que no pasó a mayores.

—Ya se sienten mejor, señor —dijo Videl, sin separarse de su novio.

—Es verdad —dijo Hachi, respetuosamente—. Estamos muy agradecidos.

—Me alegra. Son buenos elementos para la empresa, no nos gustaría perderlos.

—Descuide, volveremos al trabajo en unos minutos.

—No se moleste. Tomarán un descanso, por orden del señor Makoto.

—¿Qué dijo al respecto? —preguntó Barry, preocupado por el estado del proyecto.

—Nada. Los ha citado a su oficina mañana, a las nueve de la mañana. Es muy importante que vengan —dijo el ejecutivo, mientras le entregaba una carta a Barry.

Todos en la sala clínica se sumieron en un tenso silencio. Barry leyó el sobre del ejecutivo y miró a Gohan y Hachi, con una mezcla de sorpresa y resentimiento. Por su parte, Videl sujetó la mano de su amado con fuerza, haciéndole saber que contaba con él. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

**N.A.:**

Estoy demasiado motivada con esta historia, ¡así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo!

Como ya les dije antes, la historia se inspira en la película; por lo tanto, no seguirá todo al pie de la letra (para evitar el «repoio» XD). Pero no se preocupen, trataré de darles toda la emoción que necesitan. Lo importante aquí es ver a Gohan y Videl en el avance de su relación, y las previas al desastre principal que también sale en la película… lo cual me da pena. ¡Ya no quiero hacer spoiler! :(

PD: Por ley, tenía que incluir la canción de _Ghost_ : ¡es tan subyugante y, siendo Gohan y Videl la pareja principal, me encantó mucho más! :3

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué piensan que sucederá? Cuéntenmelo en sus reviews. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos! :D


	3. Tan repentino... ¡tan injusto!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

Por enésima vez, tamborileó los dedos en su agenda. Faltaban cinco minutos, estaba muy nervioso. Gohan era consciente del problema que había generado su distracción y estaba dispuesto a asumir su responsabilidad. Eso lo apenaba: de recibir una negativa del señor Makoto, todo su equipo se vería comprometido. Quizás perderían su empleo. Barry, su mejor amigo. Su sociedad con él.

El joven resopló, cabizbajo. Por primera vez, odió que el tiempo fuera tan lento. Si algo debía pasar, prefería que fuera ya. De repente, el sonido de una puerta lo interrumpió, viendo a una secretaria en el umbral de la oficina del señor Makoto.

—¿Señor Son Gohan?

—¡Aquí! —el científico se levantó instantáneamente.

—El señor Makoto lo espera. Pase, por favor —lo invitó la secretaria, con amabilidad.

Gohan tragó saliva y con todo el valor que pudo acumular, caminó hacia el interior de la sala. Era un departamento mediano, con una tela blanca, un proyector y una mesa rectangular, como era costumbre en las sucursales de Corporación Cápsula. Frente a él, estaban catorce ejecutivos ocupando sus lugares, además del señor Makoto y Barry. A diferencia de su socio, el jefe de la empresa lucía muy tranquilo y eso lo extrañó. ¿Qué pudo suceder?

—Tome asiento, Son Gohan.

—Gracias, señor —el joven pelinegro ocupó su puesto en el otro extremo de la mesa, con vista directa hacia su jefe, mientras Barry lo acompañaba a su derecha.

—Como puede ver, llevo más de dos horas discutiendo con el gerente Kahn y los ejecutivos que financian su proyecto.

—Entiendo. Al respecto…

—Por favor, déjeme terminar —lo interrumpió Makoto—. Creo que está de más recordar el incidente del que todos fuimos testigos.

—Y me apena mucho —Gohan apretó sus manos bajo la mesa.

—Lo sé. Incluso di la orden para suspender el proyecto: por eso, decidí considerar el asunto, especialmente después de lo que pasó con su ayudante de laboratorio.

La última frase golpeó a Gohan. Desde que había dejado la clínica, no se había comunicado con Hachi. Recordó el efecto del gas en su piel: ¿y si le ocasionó efectos secundarios? Su mente no podía estallar más: ¡no sólo estaba cargando con la ruina de su trabajo, sino con la salud de su compañero!

—¿Qué le pasó a Hachi? —se preocupó— ¿Acaso el gas…?

—Pierda cuidado, él está muy bien. De hecho, tengo que admitir que nunca vi un resultado aprobatorio tras un accidente como el suyo. Me ha sorprendido.

—¿A qué se refiere? —intervino Barry, tan confundido como Gohan.

—Que puede estar tranquilo, señor Kahn. Con las medidas adecuadas, el elixir entrará en vigencia para la Convención, definitivamente.

—¿Seguirá promoviendo el proyecto? —Barry se levantó, emocionado.

—Así es. Me remito a los hechos —en ese momento, Barry comenzó a reír y abrazó a Gohan como nunca lo había hecho, pero el señor Makoto continuó—. Y es por eso que los convoqué.

—¿Qué desea de nosotros, señor Makoto? —preguntó Barry, al notar el tono serio de su jefe.

—Es muy simple: empezar una serie de trámites, especialmente con Son Gohan. Talentos como el suyo no se pueden desperdiciar.

—Disculpe, señor Makoto —Gohan carraspeó, acomodándose su corbata—, creo que no lo comprendo.

—¿Alguna vez ha lanzado uno de sus productos al mercado internacional?

—¿Qué?

—Su elixir, Son Gohan. Es único en su especie. De hecho, el más efectivo hasta ahora, creado en estos años. Hice un análisis exhaustivo con mi equipo personal, haciendo simulaciones. Sus efectos son inmediatos.

—Pero, señor Makoto…

—¡Es perfecto! —Barry se adelantó, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, con avidez— ¿Cuándo iniciaremos las negocia…?

—¡Barry, aguarda! —Gohan se impuso en voz alta, para sorpresa de su socio y los demás ejecutivos.

Por su parte, Makoto no se inmutó. Estaba viendo una faceta distinta en su científico de cabecera… y eso lo alentó más. El muchacho podía demostrar coraje.

—No puedo negar que me halaga su valoración a nuestro proyecto —el joven pelinegro continuó—, pero siento que se está precipitando.

—¡Gohan! —se quejó Barry, sin ser escuchado.

—¿Por qué? Estoy aprovechando una oportunidad.

—Mi proyecto está destinado a una exhibición. Usted lo dijo.

—Y eso sigue en pie. Pero piénselo, Son Gohan: ¡la medicina del siglo, en manos de la empresa más importante del planeta! Podría destinarse al campo médico y mucho más. ¿Se imagina que pueda dotar de resistencia a los soldados de campo?

—¿Un arma militar? —el científico abrió los ojos, sorprendido por las altas expectativas que generaba su producto.

—Así es. El mercado exige bastante en estos días.

—Señor Makoto…

—Creo que está bien —Barry volvió a opinar, llamando la atención de los ejecutivos—. Recuperaríamos toda la inversión en menos de un mes.

—Es cuestión de decidir, Son Gohan —Makoto volvió a sentarse—. A fin de cuentas, su accidente terminará beneficiándolo.

—¿Y de cuánto estaríamos hablando? —Barry monopolizó la charla.

Mientras la discusión seguía su curso, esta vez con intervención de los ejecutivos, Gohan permanecía sentado en su lugar, pensativo. Jamás pensó que su proyecto llegaría a tal escala. Había escuchado que las trasnacionales negociaban productos de gran envergadura; pero la propuesta de usar su fórmula en campos desconocidos para él, lo tenía inconforme. Después de todo, él había dedicado mucho tiempo a su creación, a pesar del último accidente. Su posible mal empleo le dio temor: una sensación que no pudo controlar y lo empujó a una sola acción.

—¿Son Gohan, qué hace? —dijo el señor Makoto, al verlo levantarse— Todavía estamos revisando las opciones de contrato.

—Suspéndalo por ahora. El proyecto está sujeto a mí y a pesar de que cuento con su inversión, soy el creador y gestor principal. Si alguien debe decidir en qué se destinará el elixir, ése soy yo. Le agradezco la oferta, pero debo hacer unos ensayos para descartar errores. Le prometo una respuesta el fin de semana.

—¿Pero Gohan, qué…?

—Déjelo, señor Kahn —Makoto extendió su mano, interrumpiendo al gerente—, está en su derecho. Tómese todo el tiempo posible, espero que no se sienta presionado.

—Todo, menos eso. Y discúlpeme.

—Será hasta la próxima, entonces —al instante, Makoto y los catorce ejecutivos se levantaron, recogiendo sus portafolios con un orden envidiable.

Gohan salió rápidamente de la oficina, con dirección a su puesto en el laboratorio. Muy cerca, Barry lo seguía.

—¡Gohan! —exclamó Barry en un dejo de molestia, y al no ser oído, lo tomó bruscamente del brazo al llegar a la oficina del científico— ¡Te estoy hablando!

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Eso mismo te pregunto! ¡Actuaste como un demente!

—¿Demente? El elixir apenas fue probado y ya te lanzabas a un nuevo contrato, ¡y sin consultarme!

—Eso es lo de menos. ¿Sabes cuánto se ganaría en su venta generalizada? ¡Es por eso que luchamos tanto, maldición!

—¡Cálmate, Barry! Nunca te pedí que le hicieras ese tipo de ofertas al señor Makoto.

—Para tu información —Barry empujó a Gohan con su dedo índice—, la noticia me sorprendió tanto como a ti; pero a diferencia tuya, sí sé reconocer un buen negocio.

—Discúlpame, tal vez no sea el más _indicado_ para las ofertas financieras —respondió Gohan, con sarcasmo—. ¡Pero es mi labor!

—¡Y también la mía! ¡Invertí en la firma de tu proyecto, merezco respeto!

Los gritos de ambos llamó la atención de algunos curiosos que se retiraron rápidamente de la puerta para no estorbar. Dentro del laboratorio, Barry y Gohan trataron de sosegar sus ánimos.

—Lo lamento. Es que —Barry acomodó su flequillo, tratando de relajarse— verte rechazar esa oferta…

—Lo sé. No quise perjudicarte con el señor Makoto.

—Todavía no lo has hecho. Sólo… ¿piénsalo, sí? No habrá otra oportunidad.

Gohan suspiró. ¿Qué podía decirle, para calmarlo? No era bueno mintiendo, ni siquiera por su amistad.

—Le he dedicado años a este trabajo, Barry. Realizaré las pruebas, como lo prometí; pero dudo pasar a la siguiente fase del contrato. Al menos, no hasta que esté seguro.

—Está bien —la mirada del gerente cambió a una más amable.

—¿Qué?

—Eres mi mejor amigo y fui muy duro contigo, así que olvidemos el mal paso. ¿Te parece? Esperaré las pruebas y voy a apoyarte, sea lo que decidas —Barry le extendió la mano, en señal de disculpa.

—¡Vaya! Me asustas, Barry. ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Gohan le correspondió el gesto, más aliviado.

—¡No me hagas repetirlo! —Barry emitió una pequeña carcajada, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Gohan—. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. Debes continuar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro! Tú eres el experto —Barry guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta hacia el puesto de gerencia, dejando congelado al joven científico.

[…]

El plazo de la respuesta a Makoto se acortaba. Luego de dos días atareados y tras haber fortalecido su buen trato con Barry, Gohan se permitió un descanso, acompañando a Videl en la feria de pastelería. Ésa de la que tanto le había hablado y por la que preparó un sinfín de postres, con intenciones de dar un gran deleite al público.

De científico a espectador, contemplaba cómo su novia se dividía en la atención a varias personas que se acercaban a probar sus pasteles, alabando el sabor de éstos, así como sus recetas y diseños innovadores. La observó tan feliz en su puesto, compartiendo con sus compañeras, que esbozó una sonrisa al instante. Entre todos los presentes, era la más radiante a su vista.

Incluso permaneció inmóvil con un pedazo de torta de chocolate en su boca, concentrado en la belleza de su mujer, hasta que ella le correspondió la mirada y lo saludó con su alegría tan característica. Gohan sólo atinó a atragantarse y sonreír despreocupadamente, mientras daba la vuelta a ver los otros stands: no negaba que los otros presentadores tuvieran talento, pero Videl los superaba por mucho. Y él era un afortunado por recibir las delicias que ella preparaba.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que el reloj del parque de la Capital del Oeste tocó las nueve de la noche. Para ese entonces, la feria ya empezaba a vaciarse, luego de que el premio a los «Mejores Postres de Primavera» fuera otorgado a una pastelera muy reconocida en la ciudad.

Tras poner todo en orden, Videl se despidió del jurado y sus compañeros, emprendiendo el regreso a casa, junto a Gohan. Una brisa fría los hizo apegarse más.

—No deberías sentirte mal —Gohan rompió el silencio.

—¿Eh? —Videl se sorprendió por su última frase.

—El premio. Ganarás la próxima vez.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —la joven reía divertida— Sólo es una competencia.

—Aun así. Probé todos los pasteles, incluso los de esa chica. No eran tan buenos.

—Pero sí para el jurado —respondió, desanimada.

—Vamos, Videl —Gohan la acercó hacia sí, abrazando su hombro—: ambos sabemos cuáles fueron los mejores. No necesitas más aprobación.

—Gracias, Gohan.

Videl sonrió y apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho de su novio, sintiendo la agenda de trabajo que siempre portaba. Recordó el accidente del laboratorio: sin poder evitarlo, se asustó. No sabía por qué.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Ya no me dijiste nada de tu proyecto.

—Pues, está marchando bien —Gohan se ahorró de contarle el fugaz altercado con Barry—. El señor Makoto no lo suspenderá, pero me ha pedido unas pruebas. Quiere venderlo a trasnacionales militares.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que esperara hasta el fin de semana. No sé qué hacer…

—Sólo haz lo que creas correcto y resultará. ¡Ya verás! —lo alentó y Gohan volvió a sonreír: sin duda, Videl era una bendición para él.

—Bueno, ya no hablemos de mí. Tenemos que celebrar tu primera feria en la ciudad, y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo…

Con picardía, el joven científico tomó el rostro de su novia y la besó dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que continuaban su distraída caminata por una calle algo oscura, aunque ninguno se percató de tal detalle.

La joven de ojos azules tomó la mano de su novio, dejándose invadir por ese hermoso sentimiento. Llevaban tres años juntos. Mucho tiempo para… _¿formalizar?_ Miró hacia arriba, aunque la noche no estaba estrellada. La idea se le hizo muy atractiva.

—Quiero casarme, Gohan…

—¿Qué? —Gohan detuvo su andar, al igual que Videl, mirándola fijamente.

—Lo he estado pensando hace tiempo. Nos queremos mucho y realmente me gustaría dar el siguiente paso. Unirme por siempre a ti, Gohan.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad. A diferencia de otras veces, su mente tardó en procesar lo último que oyó: ¿casarse?

—¿Qué sucede? —Videl notó su silencio.

—Nada, sólo… —el joven científico sintió que la timidez lo bloqueaba, como todas las veces, y atinó a decir una simple frase— ¿no te parece muy pronto?

—Estás asustado —frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, sí. Es un tema delicado, Videl —el científico se llevó una mano a su cabeza—. ¿Por qué no lo hablamos en casa, con más calma?

Parada frente a él, Videl cambió lentamente su sonrisa a una expresión decepcionada y retomó su camino. Gohan la siguió, reprochándose internamente por todo lo que dijo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, lo había arruinado todo.

—No te entiendo —expresó Videl en un susurro, llamando la atención de su novio—: ¿realmente me amas, Gohan?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Necesito saberlo.

—Te lo digo todo el tiempo.

—No, sólo dices «Lo sé» y ahí queda todo. Quisiera saber que hay más palabras o acciones de tu parte.

—Sé que dije una tontería, Videl. Pero no reacciones así conmigo…

—Es que no se trata de eso —la joven volvió a detenerse, separándose un poco de él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿Tres años, casi cuatro? ¿Sabes lo que significas para mí?

—Tú me importas, Videl —Gohan la tomó de los hombros—. Con eso me basta.

—A veces, hace falta algo más —mencionó con voz temblorosa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían—. No lo sé, lo tenemos todo… ¿aún esperas una señal?

El eco de una botella de vidrio rodando llamó la atención de los dos: de una esquina, salió un individuo con actitud sospechosa. El miedo se apoderó de la muchacha y tomó el brazo de Gohan para seguir su camino. Los pasos del desconocido se hacían más cercanos y la pareja aceleró, temerosos de ser asaltados.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Videl.

—Déjamelo a mí —el científico respiró hondo y volteó—: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

En ese instante, Gohan sintió la mira de una pistola apuntar su barbilla. Frente a él, un hombre de cabello marrón, una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y una cinta roja atada a su cabeza, lo amenazaba fieramente ante la estupefacción de Videl.

—¡Tu cartera, dámela! —exigió el pandillero, cogiendo a un confundido Gohan del brazo.

—Gohan, dásela… ¡por favor, hazlo! —Videl tartamudeaba, presa del pánico.

—¡Ahora!

—Está bien —el joven temió por la vida de su novia y habló, mientras sacaba el poco efectivo que tenía—. ¡Te daré el dinero que quieras, pero…!

—¿Qué tienes aquí? —el ladrón observó la agenda de Gohan asomarse por la solapa de su chompa y quiso sacárselo a la fuerza.

—¡Gohan, no!

—¡Lárgate! —gritó el hombre, abofeteando a Videl sin piedad.

El ver a su novia tendida en el suelo, por causa del pandillero, nubló el juicio de Gohan; que para ese instante olvidó la ventaja de su atacante y se abalanzó hacia él, empujándolo contra una pared. Desde su lugar, Videl trató de levantarse, algo aturdida por el golpe en su mejilla.

—Gohan… —la joven atestiguó el violento desenfreno de su novio y el ladrón— ¡Gohan! ¡Detente!

Liberando toda su furia, ambos iniciaron una pelea espantosa, donde el silencio de la calle se rompía con el golpear de una puerta de metal, sobre la que forcejeaban. Videl empezó a gritar a toda voz, pidiendo ayuda al vacío, en tanto Gohan sujetaba la mano del ladrón, que portaba el arma.

—¡Auxilio, por favor! ¡Ayúdennos! —aterrada, Videl vio cómo su pareja cedía a la fuerza del ladrón, cuya mano con el arma había descendido a su abdomen, todavía en batalla— ¡Gohan, ya déjalo! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Basta, Gohan, olvídalo ya…!

Un disparo resonó en la oscuridad de la noche y el ladrón salió corriendo hacia un jirón anexo, _seguido_ por Gohan. No obstante, la resistencia de aquel desconocido lo dejó en zozobra y se detuvo a medio camino, viéndolo marcharse. La ira todavía dominaba al joven, pero aquella emoción desapareció al recordar a su novia.

—¿Videl? —el joven volteó en dirección a la muchacha, intrigado por no escuchar su respuesta— ¡Cielos, Videl!

Un extraño dolor se asiló en su pecho y prefirió correr hacia la indefensa joven, para ayudarla. Escuchó su llanto y unos quejidos, sumado a la pobre luz de un poste. Su angustia aumentó. ¡Videl podía estar herida! ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? ¡Su desesperación estaba al límite!

—¡Videl! —volvió a gritar, con más fuerza— ¿Videl, estás…?

La siguiente escena paralizó al joven pelinegro, como nunca antes le había pasado en su _vida_ , o si es que aún podía denominarlo como tal. Cual terrorífica pesadilla, Gohan vio a Videl bañada en lágrimas, abrazando el cuerpo ensangrentado de un hombre… ¡su cuerpo! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Se estaba viendo a sí mismo!

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! De vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

¡Cielos, me ha costado bastante escribir esta parte! De hecho, es por el contenido de la película que estoy adaptando… aunque creo que también es por Gohan: siendo el personaje principal, me da pena hacerlo sufrir. Pero es el gaje del oficio para un ficker (fans de Gohan y Videl: ¡no me odien, por favor! ¡Saben que los quiero!). Bueno, ya estamos pasando al desarrollo del trama principal del fic, donde vemos cómo se trunca la relación de esta bella pareja por el destino… ¿o por una mala acción a propósito? ¡Lo sabrán muy pronto!

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, que espero les agrade mucho. ¡Nos leemos pronto, cuídense! :D


	4. ¡Estoy aquí!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

No podía ser. No… ¡no era verdad! ¡Tenía que estar soñando! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí? ¡¿Por qué?!

Gohan sentía su acelerado respirar, tratando de controlar el incesante temblor de sus _manos_ , mientras veía a Videl empaparse de sangre. Sangre proveniente de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo herido de muerte, por obra de aquel ladrón.

—Gohan, por favor: escúchame, cariño. No me dejes… resiste, por lo que más quieras, amor, resiste… —suplicaba la joven cocinera, en medio del llanto, aferrándose al científico en agonía.

¿Qué había hecho? Estaba luchando con ese hombre, para salvar a Videl. ¡Lo tenía atrapado! ¿Qué salió mal? No pudo hablar. Por primera vez, Gohan experimentó una sensación espantosa.

No era sólo estar separado de su cuerpo. No era la soledad, porque podía cruzarse con alguien, por desconocido que fuera. No… ¡era el vacío! Un vacío inexorable, que nadie repararía, ni siquiera su amada novia. ¡Videl! Estaba ahí, congelada en shock, pidiéndole regresar; él quiso, pero no pudo. ¿Y si lo intentaba? Tal vez daba resultado: sólo debía extender su mano y tocarse. Tomar la mano de Videl y… ¡nada! Aquella existencia suya, que empezaba a calificar internamente como _alma_ , traspasó su propio cuerpo. Lo sintió liberar su último aliento. ¡No podía ser! ¡Había muerto! ¡Maldición, estaba muerto!

—¿Gohan? —Videl sintió la flacidez del cuerpo de su novio y lo sacudió— ¡Gohan! Kamisama, no… ¡no! ¡Por favor! —empezó a gritar, en la catarsis de su agitación— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Quien sea, venga, por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

El antaño exitoso científico suspiró cuantas veces pudo, tratando de sofocar todo, negándose el haber partido. ¡Es que no podía ser! ¡Era injusto! ¿Por qué estaba ahí, por qué? ¿Por qué? Unos pasos acercándose lo hizo voltear, viendo a dos hombres de la calle que venían a socorrerlos.

—¿Por Kamisama, qué ha pasado? —uno de ellos se acercó a la escena.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! —Gohan avanzó hacia ellos, traspasando sus cuerpos como hace un rato.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Se está muriendo, por favor! ¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme! —Videl seguía gritando, ante la mirada del espíritu de Gohan.

El frío se hizo más fuerte, impregnándose en cada parte suya. No podía dejar de temblar. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Videl! ¡Tenía que escucharlo! ¡Él estaba ahí!

—¡No está respirando! ¡No respira!

—Déjeme verlo, señorita…

¡No! ¡Ya no quería escucharlos! Necesitaba cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo. Quizás era una pesadilla… ¡sí, debía ser eso, y luego despertaría! Videl estaría con él, acompañándolo. La tendría en sus brazos, acurrucada en las sábanas, besándola. Pero no en ese lugar… ¡no, él no debía estar ahí! ¡Maldita sea!

—Sus ojos no responden.

—No puede ser…

Repentinamente, un grueso rayo de luz irrumpió en la oscuridad; siendo él la única persona que podía verlo. Sobre su cabeza, se dibujó una aureola amarilla, mientras pequeños haces de estrellas lo rodeaban, sin representar ningún tipo de amenaza para él. ¿Eso era aquello de lo que le habló su padre antes de partir, cuando él sólo era un niño? Esa luz: ¿era signo de que…?

—Está muerto…

—No diga eso, por favor: ¡tienen que hacer algo!

—Lo siento mucho…

No… ¡no! Sentía que si se acercaba más a la luz, iba a desvanecerse. ¡No podía permitirlo! Gohan sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió, mirando a Videl deshecha en lágrimas. Su cadáver permanecía junto a ella, mientras las bocinas de una ambulancia sonaban, seguramente por la llamada de esos hombres que intentaron socorrerlo en vano.

No iba a quedarse allí para siempre. ¡Tenía que estar con Videl! ¡Acompañarla! Sin más, Gohan dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su novia, en tanto el rayo de luz desaparecía de la misma forma como había llegado. No obstante, la aureola todavía se conservaba en la cabeza del reciente espíritu.

[…]

Pasaron dos horas, de aquel atraco en el jirón. Sin más expresión que la catatonía, Videl caminó por el pasillo general del segundo piso del hospital, acompañada del doctor que intentó salvar a Gohan. Oficialmente, el científico había muerto.

Tras una puerta de vidrio templado y metal, tres policías interceptaron a la muchacha para que rindiera declaraciones al respecto, y le pidieron seguirlos a una de las oficinas del lugar, mientras le entregaban una infusión de manzanilla.

Testigo de todo lo ocurrido, Gohan salió del mismo pasillo que Videl, deteniéndose en la puerta. Volteó al escuchar el avanzar de una camilla que transportaba su _cuerpo_ cubierto con una sábana. Si bien ya dejaba de existir para el mundo terrenal, estaba seguro que aquella sensación de shock afectaba a vivo o muerto, sea cual fuera su condición. La silueta de su cadáver fue dejada al costado de una sala, mientras el doctor encargado atendía unos asuntos con una enfermera, para llevarlo a la morgue.

Aún en espíritu, su nata curiosidad lo empujó a acercarse más. Quiso ver su cuerpo; pero el frío volvió a apoderarse de él, hasta quedar sentado en una de las bancas largas del hospital. Fijó la mirada en el suelo, tratando de normalizar su respiración. No dejaba de preguntarse: ¿por qué?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

Gohan levantó la mirada al instante, viendo a un anciano calvo de lentes verdes con bordes rojos, frente a él. Se suponía que estaba muerto: ¿hablaba con él?

—¿Qué? —atinó a responder, comprobando que le dirigían la palabra.

—¡Vaya, eres nuevo! —escuchó la voz jovial del anciano— ¡Cómo no lo noté!

—¿D-de qué está hablando?

—No tienes de qué asustarte, hijo. No es el fin del mundo, aunque lo parezca. Terminarás acostumbrándote.

Para sorpresa de Gohan, el viejo se acercó a la camilla y traspasó la sábana y su cuerpo, asustándolo. ¡Por Kamisama, también estaba muerto!

—Hmm… un disparo. Nunca fallan —dijo, torciendo los labios.

—Y… —Gohan se descompuso— ¿y usted…?

—¿Yo? Espero a un amigo en esa sala —el anciano señaló el quirófano que estaba al final del pasillo—. No demorará mucho.

Cual si fuera un compañero de años, el anciano se sentó junto a él, apoyándose en su rústico bastón de madera. Igual que él, lucía una aureola. Tal visión desanimó a Gohan: ¡ahora trataba con los difuntos!

—Ven, te voy a contar algo —el anciano se le acercó más—. Las cosas ya no son como antes. Lo que parecía imposible, podrás realizarlo: traspasar cuerpos, paredes, todo lo que quieras. Espiarás a quien desees, especialmente a las chicas —el viejo emitió una risa lujuriosa, poniendo nervioso a Gohan—: si quieres, te puedo presentar a una, ¡hay muchas enfermeras bellas en este pasillo!

—¡Se está yendo! —alguien gritó en otra sala más cercana a ellos, donde operaban a un hombre con cabello negro largo y una cicatriz en la cara.

Gohan y el anciano observaban la escena: algo cotidiano para el último, una novedad para el primero.

—Pierden el tiempo. Escuché que jugaba béisbol, pero le dio un ataque cardiaco en pleno campo. No sobrevivirá.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Llevo años aquí, ¿no lo confirma? —el anciano se encogió de hombros y Gohan volvió a mirar.

Como hace horas, tras su asesinato, un rayo de luz apareció en la sala; la cual no era percibida por nadie, a excepción del espíritu del moribundo.

—¿Lo ves? Allí están —dijo, contemplando la luz blanquecina—. Por suerte, no vinieron los Otros; pero nunca se sabe hasta ese momento.

A diferencia suya, el alma de aquel hombre en la sala siguió la luz, marchándose a otra dimensión desconocida. Gohan se quedó quieto, fascinado y a la vez temeroso de aquel tránsito, hasta que la voz de los doctores lo sacó de su trance. El muchacho había fallecido.

—Oye —preguntó el joven espíritu, al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia el anciano—, ¿quiénes son los Otros?

Nada. Tal como apareció, el hombre viejo que lo acompañaba se esfumó. No sabía a dónde. Nuevamente, Gohan se sintió vacío y trató de levantarse, aturdido. ¿Por qué no podía salir de ese horrible sueño? ¡No podía aceptarlo!

[…]

Dos días. Los más terribles. Una tortura de adaptación a su nueva existencia, mientras veía su cuerpo ser depositado bajo tierra, dentro de aquel cajón. No era del todo creyente; sin embargo, allí estaba Gohan, atestiguando su ceremonia de sepulcro en medio de muchas personas que ni siquiera lo podían sentir. Muchas conocidas, otras aparecidas de quién sabe dónde. Reflexionó: había perdido cierto contacto social con su trabajo.

Miró hacia un costado. Su madre y hermano estaban en primera fila, sentados y con los ojos hinchados, de tanto llorar. Se compadeció de ellos: no los había visto en meses, ni siquiera pudo decirles que los quería. Volteó dos sillas hacia la derecha. Su amigo Barry permanecía parado, mirando el foso de tierra con una expresión indescifrable; y aunque no hablaba con nadie, tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su novia. Ahí estaba su verdadero amor.

Pese a ser un espíritu, sintió que algo aprisionaba su corazón. En toda su _vida_ , que por negación aún consideraba tener, jamás la había visto así. No era tristeza, no había rastro de llanto… aunque, por sus ojos hinchados, dedujo que se había desahogado antes. Pero en ese momento, no halló ninguna de las dos cosas. Videl estaba vacía. Como él.

—/—/—/—

—Quiero casarme, Gohan…

—/—/—/—

El recuerdo de su último pedido golpeó la mente del científico. ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si respondía «Sí»? ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas, de haberla llevado por otra parte de la ciudad? ¿Cuánto volvería a estar a su lado para que supiera que sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿Cómo podía remediarlo todo?

Imposible. El daño ya estaba hecho. Estaba muerto. Videl, frente a él. Juntos por el corazón y separados en presencia. ¡Maldita impotencia!

No pasó demasiado tiempo en el cementerio. Cual alma errante, Gohan acompañó a su familia y amistades hasta su apartamento. El hogar que había decidido formar con ella, increíblemente lleno por causa de su defunción. ¡Irónico! Los vivos, en tardío contacto con los muertos.

Un aura de pesar y respeto inundó la sala. Aquel espacio que se había esforzado en llenar con Videl. Su lugar favorito, después de su cuarto y la cocina, donde se había entregado a su mujer hace pocos días. En ese sillón grande que le fascinaba a su novia, el cual ocupaba ahora con un retrato en sus brazos, escuchando distraídamente las conversaciones de su madre Milk y otras personas que la rodeaban para ayudarla.

Gohan se sentó en el borde de una ventana. No lograba nada desesperándose. Si quería comunicarse con Videl, si es que lograba hacerlo, debía esperar: su magia siempre funcionaba a solas. Era lo único en lo que creía a ciegas.

[…]

Tres días más. La sala retomó su habitual silencio, luego de que Videl regresara del supermercado. Eran las siete de la noche y desempacó algunos alimentos de en la cocina, mientras un perro la recibía, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Era un cachorro, no menos de un año, que acogió de la calle la mañana anterior. Su abandono conmovió a la joven. Estaba solo, triste, desvalido.

No quiso pensar más. Videl fue al refrigerador y sacó algunos alimentos, queriendo saciar el apetito que había perdido desde la tragedia. No obstante, las ganas de cocinar también desaparecieron. En su intento de quebrar un huevo, éste se le escapó de su mano, rompiéndose en la mayólica de la cocina. Videl no se inmutó ante esto: como en el entierro, volvió a marcar su mirada en la nada. Sólo que esta vez, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Pasé por el parque esta mañana —inició un triste monólogo—, donde realizaron la feria de postres. No pensé cruzarme con el encargado del evento y me propuso otro encargo en dos semanas. Acepté —su voz comenzó a quebrarse— y luego me dijo que te trajera, porque le habías caído muy bien aquella noche. Tuve que decírselo…

A su costado, Gohan la vio luchar contra su llanto: tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, hacerla sentir bien. Devolverle su felicidad. Su dolor empezaba a consumirlo, no era justo.

—Aún te amo, Gohan —Videl sollozó con fuerza, rindiéndose a su pesar—. Hasta creo que puedo sentirte…

El espíritu del científico se arrodilló ante ella. Quiso tomar su mano, pero se detuvo. El contacto físico era imposible, así que se limitó a observarla. ¡Era tan hermosa!

—Aquí estoy, Videl.

Un gruñido llamó la atención de Gohan: el cachorro le estaba ladrando. ¿A él? ¿Cómo? ¿Podía sentirlo? No pudo evitar acercarse al animal. Si él lo notaba, quizás…

—¡Bee! —se sobresaltó Videl, luego de llamar al perro que corría asustado.

La joven quiso alcanzar a su nueva mascota, con Gohan siguiéndola, hasta que se rindió. Pensó que el cachorro le costaba adaptarse a su nuevo hogar.

—Perro tonto… —resopló, volteando hacia la cocina.

Por instinto, Gohan se puso frente a ella. Y aunque no hubo contacto físico, algo la detuvo. La triste expresión de Videl cambió a un extraño remover de su cuerpo. El joven espíritu se quedó en suspenso. ¡Videl lo había sentido! ¡Estaba funcionando!

—¿Gohan? —pronunció con esperanza, hasta que ella misma sacudió su cabeza, reaccionando— Basta, Videl: te estás volviendo loca.

Inconsciente de su presencia, Videl avanzó hacia la cocina, traspasando la esencia etérea de Gohan. La escuchó llorar con fuerza, su corazón se encogió. La situación empeoraba más.

[…]

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada. Gohan volvió a tomar su lugar en la ventana, su nuevo sitio preferido en la casa. Atestiguaba los quehaceres de Videl, junto con Barry, viéndola acomodar sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué hay de esas entradas?

—Déjalas. Fue de una exhibición de arte, hace un año.

—¿En serio, Videl? —Gohan habló, sin importar que no lo escucharan— Las obras te parecieron exageradas.

—¿Y esto? —Barry le enseñó un dibujo en papel aluminio.

—Fue la envoltura de un regalo que me hizo en nuestra primera cita. Había acertado con el diseño.

—¿En serio? —el gerente alzó una ceja— No has desechado nada.

—Tiene su valor, Barry —Videl siguió juntando muchos accesorios, hasta volver a llenar la caja pequeña que se había propuesto vaciar.

—Videl, amor —volvió a intervenir Gohan—, hay algunas cosas que no…

—La agenda de Gohan —mencionó Barry, tomando el objeto—. Creí que…

—Gracias por pasármela.

Sin permiso, Videl tomó el pequeño libro y lo metió en otra caja, a la que rotuló «Detalles de trabajo». Barry torció un poco la boca y puso sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, suspirando: la actitud de la joven lo estaba estresando.

—¿Está todo, Barry?

—En orden, como lo pediste. Te desharás esa caja, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Asegúrate de echarla en el cubículo del pasadizo, cuando salgas.

—Bien… ¡ah, casi lo olvido! Quería hablarte del proyecto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Verás, el señor Makoto ha pospuesto la Convención para el mes entrante, en memoria de Gohan. Quiere lanzar el proyecto de todos modos.

—Me parece bien. Gohan trabajó mucho para lograrlo y ahora tú lo apoyas. Desearía que esté aquí para que viera su logro —expresó, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo harás por él, Videl —Barry cogió sus hombros suavemente—. El señor Makoto desea hablarte al respecto.

Gohan frunció el ceño al oír la noticia. ¿Makoto? ¿Videl? ¿El proyecto? ¿De qué se había perdido?

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —respondió la joven, sorprendida.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con su contrato.

—Bueno, me sorprendes. No pensé que me vería involucrada en tu empresa.

—Tampoco yo —Barry sonrió—, pero dejemos eso a un lado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato? Para tomar aire, al menos.

—Gracias, Barry, pero no lo creo. Todavía debo acomodar algunas cosas.

—Vamos, aunque sea un momento.

—¡Dije que no, Barry! No quiero salir —Videl se soltó del agarre de Barry, viéndolo cambiar su jovialidad por una expresión seria.

—¿Te estás escuchando? No puedes encerrarte para siempre, no te hace bien.

—¡Yo sé lo que es bueno para mí!

—Videl, Gohan está muerto.

Instantáneamente, Barry guardó silencio, al recibir una bofetada de Videl. Gohan se levantó, impresionado. Su acto lo había asustado: ésa no era la mujer que él conocía. Nuevamente, el vacío lo invadió.

—Lo siento —Videl se disculpó rápidamente—. No debí hacerte eso, yo…

—Descuida. Estás pasando tiempos difíciles, pero tienes que sobreponerte. Por Gohan.

La muchacha de ojos azules pensó por un rato y luego miró a Barry, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Creo que te acompañaré…

—¡Perfecto! —Barry tomó la caja grande y caminó con ella hasta la puerta— Tal vez compremos algo allá afuera. ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando Gohan intentó seguirlos, ambos salieron del apartamento, cerrando la puerta. El científico se bloqueó: ¿ahora qué? Recordó al anciano del hospital y su _proeza_ de traspasar cosas sólidas. ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

En ese instante, oyó el manipular de la puerta. ¿Tan rápido había regresado su novia? Gohan retrocedió, todavía con la idea de que su _cuerpo_ podía interferir con el ingreso de la chica, y vio la puerta abrirse. Su expresión se congeló inmediatamente: no era Videl. Frente a él, aparecía un hombre cuyos rasgos se habían grabado a memoria en su cabeza: era el ladrón que lo había asesinado.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Nuevo capítulo a la lista!

Hasta aquí, estamos pasando el doloroso tránsito de Gohan, en su nueva condición como espíritu, además de la agonía de estar separado de Videl a la fuerza, junto a las nuevas noticias de su proyecto. Y como si no bastara, ahora viene su asesino. ¿Qué rayos hace en su apartamento? ¿Qué le esperará a Gohan esta vez? ¿Y Videl?

No olviden comentar qué les ha parecido esta parte. ¡Deseo que les guste mucho, bye! :D


	5. Buscando ayuda

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

La misma pesadilla volvía a acosarlo. Gohan sacudía su cabeza, retrocediendo hasta llegar a la sala. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios quería ese hombre en su casa?

—Tú… —tardó en reconocerlo, preso del shock— ¿qué haces aquí?

Invisible para él, vio al ladrón recorrer todo el primer piso, en ademán de ubicar algo. Sus puños y el fruncir de su ceño apenas eran reflejo de su naciente furia. Quería darle su merecido, ¡acabar con él! En eso, el maleante observó las escaleras y caminó, rumbo al segundo piso. La frustración de Gohan llegó al límite.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Maldito infeliz! —lleno de ira, se abalanzó hacia él.

La realidad lo golpeó. Por su condición, Gohan traspasó su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, mientras el ladrón seguía su camino sin inmutarse. ¡Estaba desesperado! ¿Qué era lo que planeaba? El joven espíritu no quiso preguntarse más y se levantó, persiguiéndolo. Le lanzó un sinfín de puñetazos, sin ningún efecto. ¡No era posible! ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Pagaría lo que hizo, no se saldría con la suya!

Sin esfuerzo, el bandido llegó al segundo piso y entró al cuarto de Videl, registrando sus cajones. Gohan lo contemplaba todo, demasiado impotente por no hacer nada. Un ruido proveniente del primer piso llamó su atención: ¡su novia había llegado! El ladrón atinó a cerrar el cajón tal como estaba y se marchó a un costado de su habitación. La joven de ojos azules subió las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto, ignorante de la presencia de aquel sujeto que, con actitud desfachatada, la observaba por un espejo frente a la puerta.

—Si llegas a tocarla… —bufó Gohan, cada vez más frustrado.

Su desesperación lo enloquecía: aquel inmundo asesino sonreía lujurioso, viéndola quitarse su blusa, hasta quedar en brasier. ¡Quería advertirle! ¿Qué podía hacer?

Como un milagro para Gohan, el cachorro Bee apareció en el segundo piso, sin que el maleante se percatara. Una idea despertó al joven espíritu y se ubicó frente al ladrón, gritándole al animal. Bee lo percibió como un ataque y se _lanzó_ hacia el científico, atacando al ladrón en vez de él.

—¿Bee? —Videl volteó rápidamente— ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha quiso avanzar, pero una llamada en el teléfono de su cuarto le impidió salir del cuarto: mientras ella contestaba, el bandido aprovechó la situación para escapar por las escaleras, herido en la mano derecha. Gohan continuó bajando. Vio al ladrón dejar el apartamento, cerrando la puerta. ¡No podía detenerse! ¡Era demasiada la furia! ¡Haría lo que fuera! ¡Lo que fuera!

Con esa firmeza de carácter, Gohan saltó por acto reflejo y traspasó la puerta del apartamento, pasando al pasillo exterior: ¡lo había logrado! No obstante, olvidó su fugaz regocijo y se dispuso a seguir al ladrón. ¡Esta vez no escaparía!

Pasó media hora entre calles, autos, bocinas, mucha gente y un subterráneo. Gohan avanzó sin tregua, hasta llegar a un barrio completamente desconocido para él: por lo que calculó, estaba a tres kilómetros de su casa. El ladrón prosiguió hasta llegar a un complejo habitacional de poco prestigio. Entró y cogió una llave proveniente de una rejilla, con el nombre de las personas que vivían en aquel lugar. Gohan grabó el cuarto rótulo en su mente: «Pigero».

Unas cuantas vueltas más y el ladrón Pigero llegó hasta una habitación en tal mal estado como la fachada del complejo. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la mano sangrante, maldiciendo al animal que lo había atacado sin motivo. El joven científico seguía de testigo, hasta que lo vio coger el teléfono y marcando unas teclas. La llamada no se hizo esperar.

—Soy yo —esperó una pausa—. No la encontré, llegó ella —continuó, ante la vista de Gohan—. Sólo dame tiempo, debe estar ahí. Adiós —colgó el auricular.

¿Encontrar, qué? ¿Darle tiempo? ¿Qué estaba buscando? Gohan no pudo seguir sus preguntas y vio a Pigero sacar la billetera que sí logró robarle en el atraco, deleitándose con la imagen de Videl en una foto.

—¡Hmp! Tipo suertudo. Debí aprovechar un rato —reía con sadismo.

Como varias veces, el frío se apoderó de Gohan, para luego ser reemplazado por el odio. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Videl estaba en peligro!

—No te acercaras a Videl: ¿me oíste? —gritó Gohan, sin ser escuchado nuevamente— ¡Dije que no te le vas a acercar!

[…]

El portafolio cayó sobre una mesa plateada. Por tercera vez en cinco minutos, Barry suspiró cansado, observando cada secuencia de la pantalla del laboratorio.

—Lo mismo.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

—No tiene caso, señor Kahn. La última prueba para convertirla en estado líquido fue hecha por el señor Gohan, un día antes de su muerte. El registró la mezcla exacta en su agenda y se la llevó. Sin eso, no puedo hacer nada.

—Pero al menos conoces la sustancia.

Hachi asintió y digitó unas teclas en su ordenador, haciendo que el interfaz de simulación mostrara un resultado en la pantalla.

_D3A7H_

—¿Cuánto tomaría otra prueba?

—¿Con las condiciones en las que trabajó el señor Gohan? Más de un mes. A ese paso, el elixir jamás llegará a la Convención.

—Rayos…

—¿Señor Kahn? —se presentó un vigilante del laboratorio— El señor Makoto quiere verlo en su oficina, mañana a las tres de la tarde.

—Estaré allí. Gracias —agradeció, viéndolo marcharse.

—¿Qué querrá? —preguntó Hachi, preocupado.

—No estoy seguro.

Barry miró el reloj del laboratorio. Había pasado dos horas con Hachi, sin ningún progreso, y ahora recibía una llamada de su jefe. ¿Qué más iba a pasar? Estaba molesto. ¡Debía conseguirlo!

[…]

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tras dejar el complejo habitacional de Pigero, llegó a una gran avenida: no tan arreglada como en la que vivía, pero muy populosa. Gohan respiró hondo, tratando de _mezclarse_ entre la gente. El ir y venir de las personas le devolvió una fugaz sensación de _vida_. Sin embargo, la angustia volvió a fastidiarlo: aquel bandido planeaba regresar a su casa. Videl no correría la misma suerte de salvarse. Su muerte seguía impune.

No pudo más. El joven científico se dejó caer en una banqueta de piedra, cabizbajo. Quería llorar, aunque fuera por un segundo, derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que le dieran una efímera certeza de estar presente en el mundo terrenal. Se sentía vacío. Atascado. ¿Acaso los muertos _vivían_ así para siempre?

Una melodía extraña resonó al otro lado de la avenida y Gohan levantó la cabeza. Encontró un logotipo extraño en una tienda, cuyos elementos combinados daban la apariencia de algo sobrenatural. Su espíritu lo impulsó a levantarse, cuando vio el cartel de bienvenida: «Lectura y Consejería Espiritual. ¡Conéctate con el Otro Mundo!». ¡Su mundo! ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta!

Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta las señales de tránsito o los carros en movimientos; lo que, en su condición, eran nimiedades: a toda velocidad, Gohan cruzó la avenida, ingresando rápidamente a la tienda. Pudo ver a muchas personas, entre jóvenes y ancianos, esperando el turno que les concedía el recepcionista del lugar: era una especie de _bulto_ rosa con un sombrerito, que levitaba en el aire. Fue lo más extraño que había visto hasta ese entonces.

—Mmm… —aquel ser miró su lista y alzó la voz— ¿Angela, de «Orange Star»?

—Aquí.

Al llamado, se levantó una joven de cabello naranja y ojos amatista. No tan mayor como Videl, aunque menos simpática, pero conservaba un cierto aire infantil en la mirada. El ser rosado le abrió la puerta y Gohan aprovechó en entrar con ella. El otro sector de la tienda había adquirido un tono más oscuro y misterioso, lleno de adornos brillantes y un suave aroma a hierbas. En el centro, había una mesa con una esfera de cristal, a la espera de alguien todavía ausente.

—Siéntese, por favor. En un momento, la atenderán —el recepcionista se ubicó al lado de una cortina y recitó con aire solemne—: ¡reclamamos tu venida, oh, Dama de la Buena Fortuna! Los espíritus del Otro Mundo se revelan ante ti, ¿qué nos depara este día con tu presencia?

Gohan arqueó una ceja: ¿realmente existía ese tipo de cosas? Ahogó una risa por respeto, cavilando para sí todas las peripecias que lo llevaron a ese lugar, siendo tan poco creyente en la vida espiritual. Instantáneamente, para sorpresa suya y de la joven, la cortina se movió por efecto del _viento_ accionado por un ventilador oculto del otro lado de la pared y se abrió, dando paso a otra criatura extraña: una mujer anciana de baja estatura, con traje y gorro de punta color negro, sumado a su cabello rosado y una cinta del mismo color en el sombrero, que caminaba a paso lento.

La joven Angela se incorporó un poco al verla desaparecer bajo la mesa, por su baja estatura, para luego sobresaltarse por su repentina aparición en un elevador a modo de silla. Mostrando una sonrisa _candorosa_ , la anciana se pronunció.

—Buenos días, jovencita. Mi nombre es Uranai Baba.

—¡Buenos días, señora! —Angela estrechó su mano con brusquedad.

—¡Está bien, está bien, tranquila! —la hechicera se soltó— ¡Ya me saludaste! ¿Se puede saber qué la trajo aquí, dulce niña?

—Usted es la adivina, debería saberlo —dijo Angela, viendo el sobresalto de Uranai Baba.

—Claro que lo sé. Sólo la estaba poniendo a prueba —la mujer rio un poco y carraspeó—. Debe entender que el Otro Mundo es una dimensión desconocida, así que necesitaré de toda su confianza para esta sesión espiritual.

Desde su puesto, Gohan observaba expectante. Al parecer, había hecho bien en venir.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo creo en el Otro Mundo, señora! —admitió la joven.

—Entonces vamos por buen camino —concluyó Uranai Baba, apoyando sus manos en la mesa—. Veo que quiere contactarse con un ser querido.

—Sí, pero dígame: ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

—¿Me cree una mujer interesada, señorita? —mencionó la adivina, con cierta expresión de ofensa— Bueno, si quiere saberlo: son cincuenta zenis.

—¿Cincuenta?

—Por pregunta —dijo, mientras el recepcionista recogía los billetes de la chica—. Bien, intentémoslo.

La adivina comenzó a mover sus manos sobre la esfera, que empezó a emitir un brillo celeste muy tenue. Una manifestación asombrosa para Angela. Otro detalle que movió a Gohan a _creer_.

—«Realmente lo está haciendo… —pensó el espíritu, acariciándose la barbilla y torciendo un poco la cabeza— pero no entiendo: ¿por qué no puede verme?»

—Cielos —Uranai Baba retomó su posición en la silla, para descansar—. Está complicado, no lo sé… parece que no puedo contactar.

—Oh. Quizás, no es el momento… —dijo Angela, con tristeza.

—¡No, aguarde! —la interrumpió Uranai Baba, tras verla tomar sus billetes— Creo que puedo sentir algo.

Gohan alzó las cejas con cierta esperanza y se acercó sin hacer ruido. Quiso hablar, pero su ánimo curioso lo empujó a esperar, por si la hechicera lo reconocía.

—¿En serio? —reaccionó la joven, con un brillo en los ojos.

—Exacto —Uranai Baba hizo un gesto forzado en su cara, luego de moverse de forma extraña y mirar a su alrededor— Mmm… ¿conoce a alguien llamado Spice? —Angela negó, intrigada— ¿Hasky?

Gohan siguió el recorrido visual de Uranai Baba. Nada. Fuera de la adivina, la muchacha y el recepcionista, no encontraba a otro espíritu en la sala, con excepción de él. Suspiró con desgano y miró a la chica: la estaban timando. Por otro lado, la adivina siguió tentando nombres.

—¿Lime? ¿Misa? ¿Murdock?

—¡Murdock! —repitió Angela— ¡Era un amigo de la escuela!

—¿No se lo dije? ¡Bendito sea Kamisama! —alzó las manos, con una sonrisa— ¡Sabía que era su amigo!

— _Increíble_ —dijo Gohan, con sarcasmo.

Uranai Baba se quedó en aquella posición, cambiando su gesto de a pocos. Solamente movía sus ojos, en busca de _algo_. Angela interpretó su actitud como muestra de un posible contacto y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Creo que se está yendo…

—Vamos, Uranai Baba, debes lograrlo —el recepcionista tomó su mano.

—Lo sé, es que —se quejó la adivina— deberías estar en mi lugar, Usher.

—¡Le daré lo que sea! ¿Cuánto necesita? —habló la muchacha.

—Pues —Uranai Baba cerró los ojos con fuerza— otros veinte zenis.

—Si continúa así, le dejará la billetera vacía —volvió a hablar Gohan.

La adivina abrió los ojos, con la misma expresión de hace un rato. Frunció el ceño, mirando a la muchacha y el recepcionista Usher, que no entendía por qué la señora estaba revisando cada rincón de la mesa, sin salir de su sitio. Uranai Baba se acomodó con desconfianza y trató de concentrarse en su esfera de cristal brillante.

—¿Y bien, señora? —preguntó Angela.

Uranai Baba no supo qué contestar y trató con otra pose de concentración: esta vez más exageradas, desde la perspectiva de Gohan; que estaba a punto de explotar en una mezcla de risa e indignación. En eso, la hechicera tomó una expresión más sublime y fijó su mirada en Angela, que se estremeció por la repentina atención.

—Tiene mucha suerte, señorita Angela. El día de hoy será inolvidable para usted: finalmente podrá contactar con su amigo.

—¿Murdock está aquí?

—Sí —miró hacia un costado, señalando con una sonrisa—, a su costado.

Una breve carcajada se le escapó a Gohan, sabiéndose único en aquel lugar. Uranai Baba volvió a reaccionar, esta vez alzando las cejas. Por su parte, Angela siguió con el interrogatorio.

—¿De veras? ¿Cómo está? ¡Dígame!

—Es un muchacho encantador.

—¿E-encantador? —respondió la chica, desconcertada.

—Todo espíritu es así en el cielo —trató de convencerla—. De hecho, lleva una chaqueta amarilla y un pantalón ajustado.

Angela volteó hacia su derecha, en ademán de mirar a _quien_ estaba a su lado. Gohan ya no pudo contenerse: ¡era demasiado!

—¿Se da cuenta de lo que hace? —le increpó, acercándose más a la mesa— ¡Está engañando a la gente!

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —saltó Uranai Baba en su lugar, cayendo de su asiento estrepitosamente.

Usher y Angela contemplaron la escena con estupor, mientras la anciana se incorporaba con rapidez, mirando hacia todas partes. Gohan se quedó estático.

—¿Señora, qué sucede?

—¿Uranai Baba, qué te pasa? —el recepcionista quiso acercarse.

—¡Murdock! ¿Es Murdock, verdad?

—¿Acaso no lo escuchan? —dijo Uranai Baba, ignorando los comentarios.

El joven espíritu sintió removerse. Repasó con velocidad la última frase de la adivina. ¿Lo había sentido? ¡No, esa mujer estaba fingiendo! Pero… ¡vio su reacción! ¿Estaban jugando con su mente o qué? ¡Qué le costaba arriesgarse!

—¿Qué? —Gohan se acercó a Uranai Baba, que lo evadió, aún sin poder verlo.

—¿Quién eres?

—No entiendo: ¿puede oírme? ¡Puede oírme! —gritó Gohan, emocionado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —la adivina intentó irse, visiblemente asustada.

—¡Uranai Baba, cálmate! ¡Estás en trance! —Usher colaboró con los gritos.

—¡Señora, quiere decirme si lo ha visto! —Angela empezó a protestar.

—¡Oiga, no se vaya! ¡Mi nombre es Son Gohan! ¡Necesito ayuda! —dijo el joven científico, siguiéndola.

—¡Estoy pagando por un servicio! ¿Va a atenderme como se debe?

—¡Cállate, muchacha! —espetó la adivina, retomando su concentración— ¡Y tú! ¡Déjame en paz!

—¿De qué hablas? —Usher se preocupó por el estado de la hechicera.

—¡No le pido mucho! ¡Sólo diga mi nombre, por favor! ¡Son Gohan, Son Gohan!

Uranai Baba dio otras dos vueltas en la sala, para luego llegar a la cortina de la que provino. Gohan dejó de perseguirla, tan agotado como ella.

—¡Bueno, ya deténganse todos! —gritó Angela, iracunda por el espectáculo— ¿Quiere decirme qué está pasando?

—¡Sí, Uranai Baba! ¡Dinos algo, lo que sea! —suplicó Usher.

—¡Son Gohan! —exclamó Uranai Baba, escabulléndose tras la cortina.

—Por Kamisama… —Gohan invocó el nombre de un dios por primera vez.

—¿Son Gohan? —repitieron Usher y Angela, demasiado confundidos.

Del otro lado de la pared, en una gaveta secreta, Uranai Baba trató de normalizar su respiración, jurando y perjurando mil recetas que rebotaban de la magia a la paranoia.

—Hasta aquí llega todo: no lo haré de nuevo. No volveré a engañar, Kamisama, lo prometo. ¡O castígame, si quieres! Pero líbrame de él, ¡sea quien sea!

—¡Jamás! —apareció Gohan, traspasando la gaveta.

Uranai Baba volvió a gritar, más aterrorizada que antes, pero su arrebato no le permitió abrir la puerta de la gaveta y se lanzó hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, zafando las bisagras que la sujetaban. Para corolario de la extravagante sesión espiritual, la adivina cayó con todo y puerta sobre la cortina, desbaratando el lugar.

Angela se sintió presa del terror y salió de allí, no sin arrebatarle sus billetes a Usher. Fuera de la sala espiritual, las personas que esperaban su turno veían el síncope de la muchacha y, al igual que ella, dejaron el establecimiento.

[…]

Una pequeña compresa fue depositada en su frente, algo amoratada por el golpe que se dio.

—¿Qué rayos le pasó? —mencionó una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

—No lo sé, Lunch. Estábamos bien en la tienda y de pronto empezó a delirar. Te dije que te quedaras conmigo hoy día.

—¿Y yo qué iba a saber? ¡Estaba haciendo las compras! —resopló la mujer— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —dijo Lunch, atendiéndola con diligencia.

—Debería. Cielos, ya me lo había dicho mi madre y mi abuela también —Uranai Baba empezó con un monólogo, ignorando a sus compañeros—. Ambas podían comunicarse con los muertos…

—Acompáñame —masculló Lunch, llevándose a Usher a la cocina.

—Me dijeron lo que se sentía y pensé que jamás sería como ellas —continuó la adivina—; pero ahora que lo he experimentado, ya no quiero nada. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —intervino Gohan, rondando.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Uranai Baba alzó las cejas, sin hacer tanta locura.

—Por supuesto, en la cocina —dijo Usher.

—Creo que está delirando —dijo Lunch, hablando por teléfono con un doctor.

—¿Dónde estás? —interrogó Uranai Baba, al científico.

—A un paso de ti —aclaró—. ¿No puedes verme?

—Claro que no, sólo escucharte —dijo la adivina, sin establecer contacto visual con él—. ¿Qué buscas de mí? ¡No te conozco!

—Lo sé; pero por alguna razón, sólo puedo contactar contigo.

—¿Habiendo tantos en la ciudad? Deberías espantar gente allá afuera.

—Y empezaré contigo, si no me ayudas —amenazó Gohan—. Escúchame: hay una mujer, se llama Videl Satan y está en peligro. Hace una hora, el hombre que me asesinó fue a nuestra casa, lo seguí y escuché que planea volver. Si no le adviertes…

—¡Espera, espera! Es mucha información. Además, ¿para qué está la policía?

—Estoy muerto. ¿No es ilógico buscarlos?

—Tienes razón… ¡rayos, ya ni sé lo que estoy diciendo!

—¡Es que no te exijo demasiado! —Gohan suspiró y se sentó en un mueble pequeño— Sólo llámala, por favor. Eres la única que puede ayudarme y no me detendré, hasta que aceptes. A fin de cuentas, puedo seguirte por la eternidad…

Uranai Baba resopló, sujetando la compresa de hielo en su cabeza. ¿A dónde la llevaría todo esto? Se volvió a repetir mentalmente: ¡jamás volvería a engañar!

[…]

Junto a un nuevo recetario que había adquirido en una tienda, Videl ensayaba la preparación de un nuevo platillo para su almuerzo. La cocina era una de las cosas que le quitaba el estrés, especialmente de su duelo y las cuestiones laborales; pero esta vez, no se trataba de ella.

Intrigada, batía unos huevos mientras recordaba la llamada que recibió en la mañana, en el ignoto momento que el ladrón dejó su apartamento. El señor Makoto le pidió una reunión en su oficina a las tres de la tarde, Barry ya le había advertido al respecto y ni siquiera intuía los motivos de tal junta. De repente, el sonido del teléfono de su cocina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran demasiadas llamadas para un día.

—¿Hola?

— _Buenos días. ¿Habla la señorita Videl Satan?_

—Sí, ¿con quién me dirijo?

— _Disculpe que la incomode, jovencita. Mi nombre es Uranai Baba y me dedico a la consejería espiritual. La llamaba, porque tengo un mensaje para usted. No se trata de una broma. Le pido que me crea, por favor._

—¿Qué? —Videl arrugó el ceño, dejando sus labores por un instante.

— _Tengo una advertencia de Gohan._

La cuchara que la joven sostenía cayó de sus manos, mientras su expresión cambiaba. Un vuelco en su corazón la descompuso fugazmente, hasta dejarla estática: ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué dijo? —repitió, incrédula.

— _Son Gohan, sí. Lleva acosándome toda la mañana. Me pidió llamarte…_

Videl no escuchó más. Tanto por inercia, como por la repentina rabia y tristeza que la dominó, deslizó el teléfono por su rostro y colgó la llamada. No podía hablar. Las lágrimas tomaron su lugar en silencio.

[…]

Uranai Baba bajó el auricular de su teléfono, resoplando. Era lo que esperaba.

—Te lo dije. Colgó —dijo, ante la mirada incrédula de Usher y Lunch.

—Debes ir a verla —replicó Gohan.

—¿Estás demente? No pienso buscar a nadie. Cumplí con lo que me dijiste y se acabó. ¡No haré nada más, así pase lo que sea!

[…]

La noche había llegado para el Parque de las Piletas, vecindario de Uranai Baba; quien a pesar de su cómoda cama y la oscuridad, no podía dormir: ¡por Kamisama! ¿No había peor castigo que escucharlo cantar?

—«¡El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor! ¡Alrededor! —cantó Gohan, por enésima vez en un sillón, desde que se ocultó el sol— ¡Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin!».

Revoloteaba a cada instante, cubriéndose los oídos con sus almohadas. La adivina ya no podía soportar la melodía del joven espíritu que se empeñaba en torturarla. ¡Una letra sin sentido! ¡Una canción repetida a más no poder!

—«¡Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción! Derrite un gran glaciar, ¡podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón!»

—¡Basta! —gritó Uranai Baba, lanzando almohadas por doquier— ¡Basta, ya escuché suficiente! ¡Te ayudaré en lo que quieras, pero deja de cantar! ¡Por favor, deja de cantar!

Gohan detuvo su canción al instante. Finalmente, había dado un gran paso.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! O buenos días: en Perú, ya es la una de la mañana. Jajajaja, vengo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Lamento haberme retrasado con el avance de esta historia, es que sufrí un poco con la inspiración en estos días. No es una excusa, sólo espero que me comprendan :3

¡Bien! Al fin, Gohan pareció contactar con alguien. Ya era tiempo, la angustia de la soledad agobia a cualquiera. Aunque claro, nuestro protagonista la está pasando peor: muerto, sin novia, con un asesino que la persigue. Necesitaba darle un respiro, y aquí debuta Uranai Baba como la adivina que contribuirá a los propósitos de nuestro querido Gohan. Pero no olvidemos el trabajo, no… ahora a Videl la han citado a la empresa de su novio. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué creen que les espera a Gohan y Videl? ¿Podrán comunicarse al fin? ¡Lo sabrán muy pronto!

Díganme qué les parece, muchachos, ¡que les guste este capítulo, saludos! :D


	6. ¡No es verdad!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

Miró su reloj: eran las nueve de la mañana, iba retrasada. Subida en su esfera de cristal, Uranai Baba marchó a toda velocidad, doblando la esquina adyacente a un parque, frente a la casa de Videl. La adivina reflexionó un minuto: ¿hasta dónde había llegado? ¡Escuchar a un fantasma! ¡Era una locura!

—Te dije que llegáramos a las ocho.

—¡No empieces o doy media vuelta! ¿Cuánto falta?

—Unas cuatro cuadras —Gohan torció los labios, inconforme—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Uranai Baba.

—¿Qué?

—Eres la única con la que puedo comunicarme. ¿Por qué no sucede lo mismo con Videl?

—Tengo preparación espiritual, muchacho, aunque ni así puedo verte. Además, se necesita la plena confianza del otro para establecer contacto.

—Eso explica todo —el espíritu se entristeció.

—Sí, claro… ¡no sé ni por qué continúo oyéndote!

—¡Deja de quejarte! Ya llegamos.

Frente a Uranai Baba y Gohan, estaba un complejo habitacional, dividido en dos por una gran columna, donde se ubicaba un contestador. El joven científico no se percató de la ambulancia en el apartamento de la izquierda y observó el lado derecho del edificio con nostalgia: su hogar.

—¿Y bien?

—Presiona el Botón Tres.

La adivina obedeció la indicación y esperó una respuesta. Nada: al parecer, la cocinera no se encontraba en su casa.

—¿Ves? No responden.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

—¡Claro que no! Ya llegué hasta aquí y cumplí. ¡Que tengas buena suerte!

—¡Ah, eso no! —Gohan se interpuso en su camino y entonó por enésima vez la estrofa de su canción— «¡No importa lo que suceda! ¡Siempre, el ánimo mantendré!».

—¡Está bien, está bien, cállate! —Uranai Baba se cubrió los oídos, volviendo al contestador— Sólo espero ser bien recompensada por esto…

Mientras la hechicera tecleaba en un nuevo intento, una niña del apartamento contiguo pasó cerca de ellos, fijando su vista en el muchacho.

—¡Señor Gohan! —lo saludó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa— Qué bueno encontrarlo, eso significa que está bien.

El espíritu reaccionó con cierta sorpresa: era la tercera persona, después de Uranai Baba y el anciano del hospital, que hablaba con él. Se concentró en la imagen de la niña, reconociéndola como su vecina de apartamento. En las pocas semanas que se mudaron, le compraba muchos dulces a su novia.

La situación lo extrañó bastante: se supone que estaba muerto. ¿Por qué la pequeña…?

—Si busca a la señorita Videl, está en el parque. Salió hace poco a correr —señaló con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —Uranai Baba volteó, oyendo la trivial conversación.

—Pues… —Gohan no sabía qué responder, asombrado por las palabras de la niña que, aparentemente, había leído sus pensamientos.

—Tengo que irme, señor. Adiós —se despidió, caminando bajo el sol, y Gohan atinó a alzar la mano en despedida, hasta que oyó a Uranai Baba.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Gohan!

—Lo siento —reaccionó.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—No lo sé, una niña se acercó y me dijo que Videl está en el parque.

—Espera, espera —la adivina arqueó las cejas, confundida—: ¿te dijo qué?

—¡Ya no preguntes, sígueme! —la interrumpió, alejándose— Por la vía central.

Uranai Baba obedeció la indicación con pesadez y siguió al espíritu por su voz, cruzando la calle. Mientras los dos ingresaban al parque, la vecina de Gohan volvió a sonreír y continuó su camino, hasta que un rayo de luz apareció ante ella y desapareció. A los pocos segundos, un grupo de doctores salió del apartamento de la niña con una camilla cubierta por una sábana, donde resaltaba la silueta de un cuerpo pequeño.

[…]

Según su cálculo, era la sexta vuelta que le daba al parque. Videl paró un instante: después de mucho tiempo, no se dedicaba al ejercicio. Sin embargo, debía admitir que era relajante y agradeció los consejos de Ireza, que la llamó el día anterior para saber cómo se sentía. Miró los árboles lozanos y la luz del sol filtrarse en sus hojas: recordó a Gohan. Él amaba la naturaleza, tanto como ella.

—Apuesto a que querrías acampar en las montañas, como aquella vez…

Un nudo en la garganta quebró su voz y sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. No quería arruinar los bellos recuerdos de su noviazgo con tormentos, y sacó un collar de su cuello. Tenía un diamante: el mismo que Gohan halló en su laboratorio; y el cual ella encontró después de su muerte, al registrar sus prendas. Se preguntó por qué jamás le habló de aquella piedra y sabiendo que no tendría respuesta, prefirió usarla en su memoria.

Así, con las energías renovadas, siguió corriendo por séptima vez, internándose en el laberinto del centro del parque. El lugar que Uranai Baba y Gohan recorrían. ¿Casualidad?

—Ya hemos pasado por aquí —dijo la adivina—, ¿la has visto?

—No, no… —replicó, impaciente— debe estar aquí, la niña…

—¡No sé a quién te refieres, pero ya me estoy mareando! —Uranai Baba lo interrumpió, avanzando sin ver el camino—. Y si no la encuentro en cinco segundos…

En eso, la anciana chocó con alguien, cayendo de su esfera. Por su parte, Gohan se quedó estático, al escuchar la disculpa del _desconocido_ : era una mujer. ¡Su mujer! Su corazón golpeó con fuerza, al contemplar a Videl.

—¿Qué pasó…? —dijo Uranai Baba, ayudada por la muchacha.

—Lo lamento, señora. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡Uranai Baba, reacciona! —Gohan gritó— ¡Es Videl!

—¿Videl? —repitió, mirando a la chica.

—¿Qué? —la joven dio un respingo al oírla— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Videl Satan —confirmó la adivina—. ¡Por Kamisama, al fin te encuentro! Soy Uranai Baba, la que habló contigo por teléfono.

—Usted… —Videl frunció el ceño, recordando a la mujer.

—Te estoy buscando toda la mañana: Gohan quiere hablarte. ¡Está aquí, conmigo!

Videl no supo qué decir. Llevaba menos de una semana en duelo y ahora la perseguía una mujer desconocida con habilidades para _hablar con los muertos_. Sintió su interior agitarse por el fastidio. La extravagante adivina le dio una impresión de burla y empeoró su estado.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? —Videl dejó relucir su enfado.

—¡Si crees que vine por mi cuenta a fastidiarte…!

—¡Es que así es! ¡No la conozco, no quiero escucharla, y no intente acercarse a mí! —concluyó, escapando.

—¡Videl, no! —Gohan trató de detenerla por inercia.

Nada. Su esencia traspasó la mano de su novia. Volvió a desesperarse: ¡no, no pasaría de nuevo! ¡El ladrón la buscaría! ¡No quería perderla! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

—Muchacha maleducada —murmuró la adivina, acomodándose su sombrero.

—¡Tienes que seguirla!

—¿Estás loco? —dijo, mirando a cualquier punto— ¡Ella no quiere nada!

—¡Si no me ayudas, morirá! —Gohan se exasperó— ¿Quieres eso?

Uranai Baba frunció el ceño y decidió obedecer a Gohan. Por otro lado, Videl prosiguió su carrera. Quería irse del parque, escapar de todo el mundo. Vio los árboles, oyó el reír de los niños, se cruzaba con parejas, atestiguó la compañía de algunos ancianos felices. ¿Por qué todo le recordaba a Gohan? Intentó olvidarse y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de correr. Empezó a temblar: lo extrañaba. ¡Lo necesitaba!

—«Gohan, ayúdame, por favor…» —balbuceó para sí.

—¡Oye, Videl! —escuchó la voz de Uranai Baba, montada en su esfera, a varios metros de ella— ¡Tienes que escucharme!

—¡Déjeme en paz! —aceleró su carrera, entrando por otro corredor del parque.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Sé lo de la feria de pasteles en la Capital de Este, donde te acompañó Gohan! ¿Cómo me enteraría, si no está conmigo?

—¡Dile que lleva la chaqueta de la preparatoria!

—¡Dice que estás llevando la chaqueta blanca de la preparatoria!

—¡Y también la foto de nuestro paseo a las Montañas Paoz, en invierno!

—Espera, no me marees… ¡también menciona la foto de las Montañas Paoz, a donde fueron a pasear en invierno!

Videl bajó la velocidad, ante el último testimonio. El recuerdo de aquel paseo llegó a su mente, asustándola: era una salida muy privada. ¿De dónde conocía tal historia? Desde su posición, Uranai Baba la vio parar, todavía de espaldas. Al parecer, su declaración produjo el efecto deseado.

—Huir no arreglará las cosas, Videl —mencionó la hechicera, muy agitada.

De espaldas y con la cabeza erguida, la joven luchaba por mantenerse firme. No podía hablar, no quería que la vieran llorar. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, intentando contenerse.

—Videl, por favor —suplicó Gohan, muy cerca de ella—: sabes que te amo.

—Te necesita, Videl. Si tan sólo lo escucharas…

—Gohan está muerto —pronunció con voz quebrada, para asombro del espíritu de su novio.

—Eso no importa. Él te ama.

Videl llevó su antebrazo a su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. Era demasiado para una mañana y la última frase de la adivina no correspondía a lo que usualmente Gohan le expresaba. Se lamentó: no podía creerle a esa mujer.

—Nunca me lo dijo así —sollozó Videl y se marchó con lentitud, ante la estupefacción de Uranai Baba.

—¡Es verdad! —Gohan volvió con la hechicera— ¡Uranai Baba, dile «Lo sé»!

—¿Así de simple? —le reclamó inútilmente— ¿Dónde está tu cariño?

—¡Me entenderá! ¡Díselo!

—Como sea… —Uranai Baba volvió a alzar la voz— ¡Videl, Gohan dice «Lo sé»!

Nuevamente, Videl se detuvo. Pero esta vez, volteó hacia la adivina y Gohan, a quien no podía ver. El científico notó un brillo de esperanza en su novia y sonrió, como no lo había hecho en tantos días. Respiró hondo, emocionado: ¡finalmente, pudo conseguir la atención de su amada!

[…]

Tomó la tercera bizcotela de una vasija de porcelana, mientras tomaba una taza de té en el comedor del apartamento de Videl. Inspiró su aroma: Uranai Baba no pudo sentirse mejor. Después de tanta locura, merecía un descanso.

—¿Más azúcar? —le ofreció Videl.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —le sonrió—. ¿Realmente haces estos pastelillos? ¡Son deliciosos!

—Me alegra —agradeció, con modestia, sentándose en la mesa con ella.

—Quisiera disculparme por el acoso. Créeme que jamás he hecho esto, pero Gohan es demasiado ansioso con sus pedidos: ¡imagina que me ha torturado toda la noche con una canción sobre nubes, ánimos y un famoso dragón! Juraría que hasta me aprendí la letra.

—¿En serio? —Videl se asombró— Así me convenció en nuestra primera cita.

—Eso explica por qué te quiere tanto —acotó sarcástica, recordando su molestia por la melodía, hasta divisar un retrato en el comedor—. ¿Es él?

—¡Sí! —intervino Gohan, luego de un largo silencio.

—Sí, es Gohan —confirmó la joven.

—Hmm… nada mal —observó la fotografía de Gohan y Videl en una feria de ciencias—. Muy guapo, para ser un científico. Tienes mucha suerte.

—La verdad, señora —Videl se frotó las sienes, presa de un leve mareo—: esto es muy difícil. Me cuesta creer que hay algo más allá de la muerte.

—Te equivocas, Videl.

—Gohan dice que te equivocas.

—¿Está presente? —alzó las cejas— ¿Dónde?

—Sólo lo oigo. Es todo mi contacto con él —dijo la hechicera.

—Pero —Videl frunció el ceño—, ¿por qué ha vuelto? No lo entiendo.

—Ni yo —expresó Gohan, paseando por la sala.

—Está estancado en este mundo. Ocurre muchas veces, cuando el espíritu no se acostumbra a su nueva condición, o hay algo que lo ata aquí.

—No es lo esencial —la interrumpió Gohan—. ¿Puedes darle mi mensaje?

—Tengo que explicarle qué sucede, la chica está asustada —la adivina le respondió, sin percatarse que Videl la miraba con sorpresa y susto.

—¡Es que no hay tiempo!

—¡Y tú eres muy grosero! Quieres ayuda, está bien: ¡me dejarás hacerlo a mi manera o me voy!

—Bueno, está bien, no te molestaré —Gohan se relajó—. Ahora, comunícale lo que te diré, tal como está.

—Dice que te dé su mensaje, tal como está —Uranai Baba retomó su atención a Videl y Gohan tomó aire, preparando su próximo discurso.

—Videl, estás en peligro.

—¡La vas a espantar! —se quejó la anciana— Yo se lo repetiré, pero a mi manera —volvió a mirarla—: Videl, estás en peligro.

—¿De qué está hablando? —la joven tensó su rostro, mirando a la adivina.

—Vi al hombre que me mató aquella noche —continuó Gohan.

—Dice que vio al hombre que lo mató.

—Su nombre es Pigero y sé dónde vive.

—Se llama Pigero y sabe dónde vive.

—Escríbelo, por favor…

—Dice que lo escribas.

—¡Tú, Uranai Baba! —le recalcó.

—Oye, tampoco haré de secretaria. ¡Argh, qué obstinado eres! —la adivina se resignó a sacar una libreta que guardaba en su traje negro— Bien, ¿qué pongo?

—303 Parque de las Piletas, departamento 4D.

—¿Parque de las Piletas? —repitió, con una pluma en mano— Es mi barrio.

—Videl —Gohan la miró—, tiene mi billetera, las llaves del apartamento y estuvo aquí ayer en la mañana.

—Tiene su billetera, las llaves del apartamento y vino ayer en la mañana.

—Habías salido con Barry y luego volviste. El revisó nuestro cuarto, después se ocultó en una pared y te vio cambiarte de ropa. Luego ese perro que trajiste…

—¡Espera, espera! —Uranai Baba lo detuvo— Dice que regresaste de tu salida con Barry, y en ese rato se vio sacarte la ropa, luego de haber revisado tu cuarto.

—Tienes que avisarle a la policía, Videl. Me asesinaron.

La adivina tardó unos segundos en procesar la última frase, sintiendo un temblor en su cuerpo. Por su parte, Videl mostraba la misma expresión que ella.

—Gohan dice que debes ir a la policía, porque fue asesinado —sentenció.

—¿Qué? —Videl apenas pudo responder.

—Hay alguien más en todo esto, lo sé…

—¡Olvídalo, no puedo más! —Uranai Baba dejó la dirección en la mesa del comedor y montó su esfera, muy abatida— Ya cumplí con lo que me pidieron.

—¿De qué estás…? —la joven se levantó al igual que ella, siguiéndola.

—No hemos terminado, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Gohan.

—¿Cómo que a dónde? ¡Regresaré a casa, no quiero saber nada más! No me lo tomes a mal, Gohan, pero te deseo mucha suerte —la adivina se despidió temerosa, para luego mirar a la muchacha—, ¡y asegura tu casa, Videl! ¡Si es posible, vive con la policía! ¡Adiós!

Uranai Baba dejó el apartamento, dejando a Gohan y Videl completamente confundidos. La cocinera sacudió un poco su cabeza, todavía pensativa, y miró el reloj de su sala. Por otro lado, el espíritu resopló en angustia, sin moverse de su lugar: realmente no esperaba tal final.

[…]

Barry observó por tercera vez su reloj: faltaban quince minutos. El día anterior, el señor Makoto le había notificado de una urgente reunión que tendría con él. Por su reserva, sospechó que tendría que ver con el proyecto de Gohan y eso lo atemorizó. Aún no había conseguido la tan ansiada agenda del fallecido científico.

Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, olvidó cualquier mal pensamiento y salió rumbo a la oficina del señor Makoto. Varios lo saludaban en el camino, pero estaba distraído, al extremo de chocar con alguien.

—¿Barry?

—¡Videl! —el gerente la reconoció— Te veo extraña: ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo tuve un día agitado —Videl no le reveló lo ocurrido en la mañana.

—Bien, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

—El señor Makoto me llamó ayer, en la mañana. Dijo que deseaba reunirse conmigo, a las tres de la tarde. ¿No he llegado tarde, verdad?

—¿A las tres? —Barry se sorprendió, mirando su reloj— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma reunión? Porque yo también me dirijo allá.

—¡Genial! Quisiera que me acompañes, no conozco esa zona de la empresa.

—Claro, ven —Barry le alcanzó su brazo y caminó con ella.

No muy lejos de ellos, Gohan siguió a Videl y su amigo. Después del desastroso encuentro con Uranai Baba y su novia, prefirió acompañarla todo el día para aliviar su estrés. Recordó la vez que Barry le comunicó que el señor Makoto tenía especial interés en Videl y eso lo intrigó: ¿de qué querría hablar con ella?

En menos de diez minutos, los dos compañeros y el fantasma de Gohan ingresaron a la oficina del jefe, que los esperaba con su habitual parsimonia.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Videl —Makoto estrechó las manos de la joven—. Espero que se encuentre bien.

—Muchas gracias, señor —agradeció, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Igualmente a usted, señor Kahn. Como siempre, tan puntual.

—No hay de qué, señor Makoto —le sonrió, mientras abría un asiento para Videl—. Me halaga ser útil para usted.

—Me imagino. Han sido días muy difíciles… —Makoto ocupó su asiento— especialmente para ustedes, siendo tan cercanos al señor Son Gohan, a quien aprecio muchísimo —Gohan sonrió ante las palabras de su antiguo jefe—. Pero mi padre acostumbraba decir que siempre hay una luz al final del túnel.

—¿Se refiere al proyecto? —Barry se acomodó la corbata, muy nervioso.

—Sí. Aunque para ser sincero, no lo involucra demasiado, a pesar de ser el segundo accionista principal.

Gohan prestó atención a la última frase de su jefe y le pareció que alguien más estaba involucrado. Hizo un breve recuento: Hachi no había firmado nada en su presencia, Barry siempre lo actualizaba con los documentos y tampoco recibió ofertas de otros ejecutivos. ¿Entonces qué era?

—¿Segundo? Creí que tomaría el control del proyecto, con la muerte de Gohan.

—Para su información, no. Es lo que discutiremos.

—Disculpe, señor Makoto —intervino Videl—. La verdad, no estoy muy enterada de estos asuntos; pero hasta donde sé, Gohan y Barry estaban a cargo del proyecto. ¿Quién más comparte la firma?

—Usted, señorita —dijo Makoto, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Videl y Barry respondieron a la misma vez.

Al igual que su novia y su socio, Gohan quedó boquiabierto. En ese instante, un lejano recuerdo vino a él y sonrió: ¡a eso se refería el señor Makoto! Comprendió que los últimos hechos lo habían conmocionado para evocar el asunto. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado?

—Como usted sabe, señorita Videl, el señor Gohan era un hombre muy organizado. Ha llevado dos años en este proyecto y viendo su extraordinaria labor, le solicité firmar un contrato por tiempo indefinido, para que sus creaciones estuvieran al servicio de Corporación Cápsula. Él aceptó, por supuesto, y durante los trámites, la mencionó a usted.

—¿Por qué?

—Me comentó que su trabajo impulsaría su futuro familiar y deseaba que alguien de confianza pudiera respaldarlo. Claro que jamás hizo insinuaciones de que algo le pasaría; pero en el documento, la nombró como albacea de su proyecto, cuando ocupara su lugar.

—Un momento: ¿albacea? —Barry salió de su estupor.

—Sí, señor Kahn. Es el título que compartirá con usted, por ser socio del proyecto, a menos que el producto jamás llegue a la Convención. Si usted no realiza un buen trabajo, tendrá que ser despedido del proyecto, como lo estipula esta cláusula. Luego, todo pasará a posesión de la señorita Videl, respecto a las ganancias de sus antiguas creaciones —Makoto le enseñó el documento.

—No puedo creerlo… —mencionó Videl, leyendo el contrato.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada? —preguntó Barry— ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—Por usted, no hay problema. Su empleo le concede total libertad para unirse a cualquier ejecutivo, luego de la Convención. Ahora, si desea renovar tratos con la señorita, será algo que ambos conversen en interno.

—Pero en caso de que se concrete el proyecto: ¿de cuánto estaríamos hablando? —inquirió Barry, fingiendo no estar preocupado.

—Si tiene éxito, cuatro millones de zenis; de los cuales, el 30% le pertenecerá. Las demás ganancias irán en aumento con los meses.

—Gohan… —Videl se cubrió la boca con sus palmas para no llorar.

—Sé que está pasando por mucho, señorita Videl. Pero véalo de este modo: su vida está asegurada desde hoy. Como le dije, sí hay una luz al final del túnel —le sonrió.

Videl lució una sonrisa sincera y estrechó las manos del jefe de su fallecido novio: había sido una gran noticia. Sin embargo, ni ello pudo reducir la turbación de la mañana con Uranai Baba. La idea del asesinato de su novio rondó su cabeza, pero disimuló todo lo que pudo y siguió su conversación con el señor Makoto, acordando el futuro del proyecto. A su costado, Barry escuchaba, anonadado. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo? No podía entenderlo.

[…]

Marcaron las seis de la tarde en la empresa sucursal de Corporación Cápsula. Por licencia de Makoto, Barry pudo salir temprano y acompañó a Videl hasta una cafetería cercana. Luego de ordenar la comida, ambos se sentaron, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—No sé qué decir —dijo Videl.

—Yo tampoco.

—Esto ha sido una sorpresa, Barry. Pensé que…

—No, no lo sabía —la interrumpió—. Por lo visto, no confiaba en mí.

—No digas eso —la joven de ojos azules tomó su café—. Gohan te apreciaba mucho, te consideró su mejor amigo. En realidad, ha sido un día complicado.

—Ni lo digas —torció los labios—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?

—Algo.

—No te entiendo.

Videl bajó la mirada y meditó un instante. Necesitaba ayuda y el único con quien podía contar era Barry. Suspiró un poco: nuevamente ese mareo inundó su cabeza. Los problemas ya le estaban afectando demasiado.

—No sé cómo empezar, Barry: ¿qué harías si te dijeran que Gohan está aquí?

Apegado desde la mañana, Gohan ocupaba el asiento junto a ella, mientras Barry arqueó las cejas por su extraña pregunta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hoy me visitó una mujer. Desde ayer me ha buscado, diciéndome que tenía un mensaje de Gohan.

—¿Una adivina?

—Sí. Asegura que él todavía está aquí —Videl sonrió—, ¡realmente ha vuelto!

—Videl —la interrumpió—, comprendo que ames a Gohan y deseas que regrese. Créeme, también quisiera; pero sé razonable: ¡lo que dices no tiene lógica!

—¿Cómo que no, Barry? —dijo Gohan, algo molesto.

—¿Y qué, si es verdad? La he visto hablar con él, ¡me ha convencido!

—¿Le crees a una desconocida que se apareció de la nada?

—Sí, sí creo. Me dijo demasiadas cosas. Mi feria en la Capital del Este, la chaqueta de la preparatoria, nuestra foto en el paseo a las Montañas Paoz: ¡nadie lo sabía! —mencionó, viendo a Barry en silencio— Ella dijo que Gohan sabe quién lo mató, que lo habían asesinado.

—Y pensé que el día estaba peor —el gerente cogió su taza.

—Me dio el nombre y también la dirección.

—Muy bien, Videl, muy bien…

—Se llamaba Pigero y vive en el 303 Parque de las Piletas, departamento 4D.

En ese instante, Barry miró fijamente a Videl, suspendiendo su intención de tomar café. Quiso hablar, pero no podía. Su expresión era de total incredulidad.

—¿Te das cuenta hasta dónde has llegado?

—Ya veo —Videl tomó su cartera y dejó la cuenta en la mesa—. No me crees.

Sin decir más, la joven se levantó de su asiento, traspasando el alma de Gohan. Barry también dejó el lugar y la siguió, viéndola tambalearse un poco. Videl iba a desmayarse.

—¡Videl! —Gohan quiso sujetarla, pero Barry lo hizo por él— Lo siento, no quise decir todo eso…

—Descuida. Estoy bien —se tomó la frente, comprobando que no tenía fiebre—, sólo es cansancio.

—Lamento que estés pasando esto, yo… desearía ayudarte más.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. En realidad, no sé qué pensar.

—Si te parece, puedo encargarme de esto. ¿Déjame averiguarlo, sí? Te traeré noticias.

—Gracias, Barry —agradeció Videl, tomando sus manos en modo amistoso—. Me sentiré más tranquila.

El gerente abrazó a la novia del fallecido científico, tratando de reconfortarla. Gohan, desde su puesto, suspiró: por lo menos, el fracaso de la mañana se vería compensado.

[…]

Eran las ocho de la noche. El Parque de las Piletas lucía un poco oscuro a pesar de la hora, pero eso no le impidió a Barry transitar esas calles, con su carro de último modelo. Gohan iba con él, sorprendido por la excelente orientación de Barry en aquel lugar nuevo: la rapidez de su amigo lo ayudaría bastante. Luego de otros diez minutos, llegaron al complejo habitacional del ladrón.

Barry bajó de su auto, con prendas más casuales, y entró a los departamentos. Ni siquiera se fijó en el nombre de la rejilla: otro detalle que impresionó al espíritu, por la gran memoria del gerente. Lo siguió por las escaleras, meditando si Barry había hecho bien en buscarlo directamente, en vez de informárselo a la policía. Después de recorrer tres pisos, llegaron ante la puerta de Pigero y Barry tocó la puerta. Gohan se sentía dichoso: ¡era muy valiente! El cuarto se abrió, dejando ver al ladrón.

—¿Barry? —frunció el ceño, dándole pase— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Frío, demasiado frío. Las palabras dichas por Pigero golpearon la mente de Gohan: ¡el ladrón lo conocía! Caminó dentro de la habitación por inercia, sin dejar de mirar a su asesino y a Barry. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

—¿A quién se lo has contado, Pigero?

—¿Qué? —Pigero se sentó en su mesita, comiendo un poco de sopa.

—¡Hay una mujer que lo sabe todo! ¿Cómo pudo enterarse?

—¡No he dicho nada!

—¡Maldición, tiene tu nombre! ¡Hasta sabe dónde vives! —Barry azotó la puerta.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Barry?

—¿De qué más? Sabe del asesinato.

Vacío, inmenso vacío. Como el día de su muerte, Gohan sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, no sabía qué decir. El dolor lo había bloqueado, la hipocresía, la perfidia. Barry: su socio, su mejor amigo, a quien consideraba su hermano. ¡Lo había traicionado!

—Es una adivina. Quiero que la encuentres, no importa lo que eso conlleve, quiero… —Barry suspiró, demasiado nervioso— ¡quiero que te deshagas de ella!

Pigero dejó de comer y lo miró. Por su parte, Gohan seguía en shock.

—Hoy tuve una reunión en mi trabajo, ¡ahora dependo de un maldito contrato, donde la mujer de mi ex socio tiene la mayoría de acciones! Si no consigo la fórmula para mi proyecto, perderé mi dinero y posición. Me despedirán, ¿entiendes? ¡Me arruinarán! ¡Estaremos perdidos!

—¡Hmp! —chistó Pigero— Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué mejor no fraguas el contrato, te deshaces de esa mujer y lo obtienes todo?

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando? ¡Mataste a un hombre, cuando solamente debiste robarle la agenda! —se exasperó Barry, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

—¡Escucha, sólo te hice un favor! —Pigero se levantó furioso y sacó una navaja, haciendo retroceder a Barry— ¡Se me pasó la mano!

El gerente se apoyó en una pared, temeroso por el aspecto fiero de Pigero. Sintió el filo de la navaja en su cuello y trató de sosegarse. No quería perder los estribos.

—Es… es mi única oportunidad, Pigero. No me falles de nuevo, por favor. Prometo darte una fracción de mi ganancia.

—Eso espero… —el ladrón bajó lentamente su navaja.

—Averigua quién es la adivina —tragó saliva—. Por ahora, entrégame la llave del apartamento de Gohan. Conseguiré la agenda en su casa.

Pigero no dijo más, fue hasta su aparador y sacó la llave. Tomándola en el aire, Barry caminó hasta la entrada del cuarto del ladrón. Aún conmocionado, Gohan miró a su verdugo retomar su comida, mientras Barry cerraba la puerta. La ira volvió a invadirlo, esta vez, con mayor intensidad. No podía sentirse peor, ¡la verdad no era suficiente! Un negro deseo se asiló en su mente: venganza. ¡Quería venganza!

Despojado de toda cordura, Gohan traspasó la puerta y siguió a Barry. No razonó, ni siquiera recordó que era un espíritu. Sólo dejó el complejo y buscó al causante de sus desgracias. Lo vio abrir la puerta de su auto y aprovechó en acometerlo, sin éxito.

—¡Eres un miserable! —Gohan lanzó varios golpes, traspasando el cuerpo de Barry— ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! —siguió gritando, mientras el gerente se alejaba en su auto— ¡Arruinaste mi vida, Barry! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Era mi vida!

Los gritos de Gohan se dispersaron en el silencio, sin ser escuchado. La frustración terminó por vencerlo y se rindió, cayendo al suelo con los puños cerrados. La angustia llegó a su punto máximo… y por primera vez, desde su muerte, Gohan lloró. Liberó todo cuanto pudo, pero ni eso logró aliviar su pesar. Estaba perdido.

* * *

**N.A.:**

Debo explicaciones. Me he retrasado mucho en la actualización de muchos fics, incluyendo éste. Ahora que he vuelto a trabajar en un colegio, se me hará más complicado; pero eso no quiere decir que abandonaré mi proyecto. Sólo demoraré un poco, así que por esa parte, pido disculpas y espero que no se desanimen por ello.

En cuanto a la historia, llegamos a un nuevo detonante. ¡Finalmente se reveló al autor del asesinato! ¿Pigero? Sí, motivado por el pedido de quien menos se pensaba (o bueno, eso es un decir): ¡Barry! ¡Cielos, si antes les caía mal este personaje, después de esto lo van a odiar XD! Pero no los culpo: la traición es horrible y arruinó la vida de nuestro pobre Gohan. Rayos, parece que la está teniendo muy difícil. Y Videl… ¿qué pasará con Videl, ahora que está involucrada en la firma del proyecto? ¿Creerá la historia de Uranai Baba, de que su amor la está buscando? ¿Pronto conectará más con Gohan?

¡Lo verán en el siguiente capítulo! Cualquier opinión, por los reviews :3 y espero que este capítulo les guste. De hecho, les agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esta historia. Y esta vez, quisiera dedicárselo a **Majo24** , porque su constancia en este fic, el primer reencuentro de Gohan y Videl y mi demora hacen mérito. ¡Cuídense mucho! :D


	7. Ángeles en la oscuridad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

El lejano sonido de un tren retumbó en lo más profundo de su inconsciencia. No sabía dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo había pasado. Veía un sinfín de luces y sombras mezclarse, sin captar una imagen nítida. Gohan seguía aturdido, tratando de recomponerse. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Finalmente había vuelto a casa? ¿O era un nuevo tránsito de la muerte?

No pudo decir nada. Sintió una mano posarse con brusquedad en su cabeza. El joven científico retozó un poco y trató de elevar la mirada: su vista parecía aclararse y contempló una silueta oscura frente a él. No podía ver su rostro, pero una sola idea inundó su mente.

—Videl… —pronunció, recordando a su novia.

—¿Con quién me confundes, muchacho? —una voz gruesa le respondió.

Gohan reaccionó al tono grave de su interlocutor y abrió los ojos, cayendo al suelo. El sonido del tren volvió con más intensidad, mientras él tardaba en procesar las cosas: confundido, reconoció aquel lugar como el subterráneo de la ciudad. Por el vacío, supuso que era de madrugada; pero lo que capturó su total atención fue el personaje que tenía al frente. Un hombre de piel verdosa y orejas puntiagudas, de traje morado, capa blanca y una especie de turbante en la cabeza. El miedo lo dominó, no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—¿Oye, estás bien? —el hombre avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

—¡No se acerque! —Gohan retrocedió por instinto, todavía sentado.

—¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un idiota? —el desconocido se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño— Acabo de salvarte, deberías estar agradecido.

—¿Qué?

Su mente hizo clic, recordando los últimos acontecimientos del día: la ayuda de Uranai Baba, la reunión de Videl y Makoto, el traicionero acto de Barry y Pigero, su frustración en plena noche. Poco a poco, relajó su respiración y cayó en otro detalle: aquel hombre le estaba hablando. ¡A él, un espíritu! Era la cuarta persona que lo hacía: ¿acaso compartía su condición de fantasma? Gohan no quiso interrogarse más y se levantó, sin quitarle la vista a su _salvador_.

—¿Estás bien? —le repitió el hombre verde.

—Eso creo —Gohan se puso a una distancia prudente.

—Tienes suerte —volteó, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo un tonto se expondría en una calle solitaria para ser raptado por los Otros.

—¿Los Otros? —Gohan no comprendió.

—No todo es luz, después de la muerte. Creí que ya lo sabías.

—En realidad —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—, no entiendo algunas cosas.

El hombre de capa y turbante volvió a observarlo, esta vez con detenimiento. Por su parte, Gohan no dijo nada: aunque su imponente presencia y mirada lo estremecían, quería tratar más con él. De algún modo, se sentía en deuda.

—¿Cuánto llevas muerto?

—Una semana —respondió, incómodo por aceptar su propia defunción.

—Me lo imaginaba… —arqueó una ceja y luego caminó por el subterráneo.

—¿Cómo me encontró? —el joven lo siguió.

—Fue sencillo: eras el único escandaloso de la calle, ¿o quieres que te refresque la memoria? —mencionó con ironía.

—No, no hay necesidad —Gohan bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

La traición de Barry volvió a su mente, desmoralizándolo: pese a su intenso desahogo, nada reparaba su situación y la de Videl, que aún estaba en peligro. Suspiró con fuerza: ¿cómo pudo estar ciego tanto tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo cometió tantos errores? ¿Por qué, en su ingenuidad, permitió que todo eso ocurriera?

Quizás era como su madre se lo describió hace muchos años, en una charla trivial: personas de doble vida. Un desfile de máscaras a la vista, que escondían terribles secretos; y fue su mala suerte, el haber coincidido con alguien así. ¿Por qué Barry le había hecho eso? La misma preguntaba retumbaba en su cabeza. ¡No había una explicación coherente! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —la profunda voz del extraño lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Eh? No, sólo estaba pensando.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras —dijo, retirándose.

Gohan no supo qué responder, viendo cómo su protector pateaba una lata de bebida y desaparecía en las sombras de un callejón desconocido del subterráneo. No entendió por qué, pero se sintió desvalido. ¡Apenas lo conocía!

—¿A dónde va? —reiteró.

—A cualquier parte. Tengo asuntos pendientes.

—Pero…

—Mira —lo interrumpió—, no sé qué problemas tengas; pero no resolverás nada estancándote. Buena suerte —se despidió, retomando su camino.

—¿Al menos puede decirme su nombre? —preguntó Gohan— Quisiera agradecerle su ayuda.

El desconocido lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. La mezcla de luz y oscuridad del callejón reforzó su enigmática imagen.

—Piccoro —mencionó, marchándose—. Dime Piccoro…

La conversación terminó en un extraño y pacífico silencio, para luego ser roto con la llegada de otro tren. No muy lejos de allí, las campanadas de un reloj sonaban en la columna central del subterráneo, anunciando las seis de la mañana. Conforme pasaban los minutos, el lugar fue llenándose de gente.

La prisa movía a todos, con excepción de Gohan. El joven científico seguía mirando aquel rincón oscuro, sin saber qué estaba esperando. No obstante, su expresión lucía completamente distinta: ya no parecía angustiado por su ausencia entre los vivos. Sus ojos no presentaban el mismo pesar.

¿Qué había pasado? No supo explicarse. Sólo presintió que aquella extraña charla lo marcaría como jamás imaginó en su _vida_.

[…]

Tras una larga media hora, el jefe de la estación de policía le dio un sorbo a su café ya frío, tratando de aguantar el excéntrico testimonio de la joven que requería su servicio. Aquella conocida en los diarios, por el asesinato del científico: Videl.

El mensaje que _recibió_ de Gohan, a través de Uranai Baba, la tenía demasiado inquieta desde la noche; y aunque le había confiado tal seguimiento a Barry, la muchacha de ojos azules prefirió cerciorarse por su cuenta: después de todo, nada perdía en su intento de saber la verdad.

—Nunca creí en historias así —dijo Videl, terminando su relato—; pero esa mujer dijo muchas cosas, incluso las que Gohan y yo conocíamos solamente. ¡Sé que parece una locura! S-sólo —tartamudeó, avergonzada— vine porque usted me dijo que lo hiciera, por si tenía alguna información… y aquí me tiene.

El mutismo llenó la sala principal de la comisaría. Frente al jefe, se encontraba otra policía, cuya expresión delataba total escepticismo y una cuota de burla.

—Así que —intervino la mujer policía, interrumpiéndola— según la versión de esta… ¿hechicera? Supongo que es así, ella asegura que existe otro mundo, y hay fantasmas que nos rodean, ¿verdad?

—Pues —Videl asintió, insegura— sí.

—¡Vaya! ¡Quiera el cielo, que me dejen dormir! Lo lamento mucho, señorita: hay cosas más importantes que debo atender.

Ante la mirada atónita de Videl, la mujer se fue con un resoplido de molestia. En su lugar, el jefe de la policía mantenía su silencio.

—Se llama Pigero. Sólo pido que lo investigue, no pierde nada —aseveró, armándose de valor.

—Espere aquí —torció los labios—. Revisaré sus antecedentes…

—De acuerdo —agradeció.

Videl vio retirarse al policía hacia un estante voluminoso. Sintió la mirada de algunos policías que también escucharon su testimonio. La incomodidad volvió a invadirla: sin más, se limitó a esperar, suplicando por una luz que guiara su camino.

—Aquí tiene —sintió unos papeles rebotar en la mesa.

La muchacha observó una gran cantidad de expedientes, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Entonces Pigero sí tenía cargos, tal como se lo dijo la adivina? Su entusiasmo no duró mucho. En sus manos, contempló varios archivos de detención, con un mismo rótulo: Uranai Baba. Mientras pasaba las hojas, veía fotos de la hechicera con diferentes estilos de vestimenta y cabello.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Videl parpadeó— ¿Y el expediente de Pigero?

—No los tiene. Quizás sea alguna persona de la que quiera deshacerse con mentiras, ¡pero esa anciana sí que impuso un récord! —el jefe de policía sujetó algunos papeles, mencionando algunos lugares— Capital del Este, Isla Papaya, un aviso frustrado del monte Fly Pan. Escapó antes de que la policía la capturara en un fraude. Y hay más por aquí…

—¡Eso no puede ser! —lo interrumpió Videl, exasperándose.

—¿Por qué no? Pidió pruebas —le enseñó un expediente.

—Pero conoce asuntos privados. ¿Cómo cree que se pudo enterar?

—No es tan difícil, si es una persona muy conocida. Tal vez consiguió información básica de su novio y luego pudo indagar más por amigos u otra gente.

—Es que —Videl sintió un nudo en la garganta— es imposible…

—¿Qué?

—Sabía de la feria en la Capital del Este, lo de mi chaqueta blanca y —la joven sintió sus lágrimas— nuestro paseo en las Montañas Paoz.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —el jefe de policía se compadeció—. Imagino que debe ser muy duro para usted: hay tanta gente sin escrúpulos allá afuera. Si usted desea, puede denunciarla…

—No…

Videl bajó su mirada, tratando de contener su llanto: se sentía estúpida, sólo quería irse de aquel lugar. Los sollozos no le permitieron hablar, por lo que optó recoger su bolso y despedirse del jefe de policía con una ligera reverencia. Alrededor, algunos comisarios la vieron marcharse.

[…]

El interfaz de la computadora mostró el resultado que tanto esperaban.

—¡Viable! ¡Es viable, señor Kahn! —gritó Hachi, muy contento— ¡El compuesto D3A7H reaccionó bien!

—¡Por fin! —suspiró Barry, sentándose en el antiguo escritorio de Gohan.

—Si el señor Gohan estuviera aquí… —el empleado del laboratorio retuvo sus lágrimas, sin borrar su sonrisa— ¿cómo fue que lo consiguió?

—Ya te lo dije, la señorita Videl me prestó la agenda de Gohan —se la mostró.

—¡Y lo hizo en buen momento! Me pareció extraño que no quisiera dársela, siendo la principal conductora del proyecto —Hachi se concentró en las muestras.

—Tengo mis formas de convencerla.

—Entiendo. Sería bueno notificarle nuestro avance al señor Makoto.

—Encárgate de eso, Hachi. Déjame disfrutar el momento…

El rostro de Barry cambió a un gesto malévolo, mientras acariciaba la agenda de Gohan. Aquella que obtuvo de la casa de Videl, con la llave que Pigero le había entregado la noche anterior. Empezó a reír, sin que Hachi sospechara de sus intenciones. ¡Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo!

[…]

Para su sorpresa, el día pasó demasiado rápido. A fin de aliviar su desánimo, Gohan optó por regresar a su casa, junto a su novia. Sin embargo, halló algo que no esperó: como aquel día de su entierro, Videl tenía la mirada perdida.

La había alcanzado por la tarde, ignorante de su visita al departamento de policía. Supuso que estaba tan mal como él, por la fallida conversación con Uranai Baba. El científico se agachó ante ella, viéndola reposar en su mueble preferido. Quiso tomar su mano, mas no se atrevió: la traspasaría, como a todo lo que tocaba. Nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica. Gohan sintió su espíritu encogerse, padecía tanto al verla sufrir.

—Quisiera que me oyeras, aunque sea una vez, Videl —rogó, inútilmente—. No sabes cuánto te necesito…

De pronto, el sonido de un timbre resonó en el apartamento, llamando la atención de ambos. Videl limpió rápidamente su llanto y fue hasta la puerta, desatando la alerta en Gohan. ¿Quién podría ser a altas horas de la noche?

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Videl. Soy yo, Barry —sonó, del otro lado de la puerta.

—No, Videl, ¡no lo dejes pasar! —Gohan se interpuso en vano, viendo cómo Videl traspasaba su cuerpo para abrir la puerta.

—Lamento que venga tan tarde. Espero no molestar.

—Descuida —sonrió con desgano—. Pasa.

—Gracias…

Para frustración del espíritu, ambos se internaron en el apartamento y caminaron hasta la sala, sentándose en los muebles. La amargura volvió a poseer su cuerpo, no podía contenerse: ¡su asesino estaba frente a él, con su novia!

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando en ti, toda la mañana —dijo, sorprendiendo a la muchacha—: fui muy duro ayer y esas cosas sobrenaturales me ponen nervioso.

—Entiendo, Barry. No tienes que sentirte mal.

—No digas eso —tomó su mano, ante la mirada furiosa de Gohan—. Debí apoyarte en ese momento, y no lo hice. Quiero disculparme.

—Mentiroso… —pronunció Gohan.

—Muchas gracias.

—A ti, Videl —Barry acarició su mejilla, sonriéndole—. Por cierto, ¿tienes algo caliente para tomar? Hace un poco de frío.

—Claro, espérame aquí.

Mientras Videl preparaba una taza de café y unos dulces, Barry aprovechó en sentarse en el mueble de Videl. Observó todo a su alrededor, hasta posar su mirada en un cuadro pequeño, donde sobresalía la foto de Gohan y Videl juntos. Con una mueca de molestia, miró a la novia de su difunto socio y volteó el retrato sin que se diera cuenta. A su costado, el cachorro que adoptó Videl empezó a gruñir: detestaba la presencia de desconocidos.

—Lárgate de aquí —susurró, tomando un periódico para alejarlo.

—Te veo extraño, ¿estás bien? —Videl regresó a la sala, sin ver cómo Bee se alejaba de Barry, algo temeroso.

—Sí, todo bien. Es que —olvidó el asunto del perro y cruzó los dedos de sus manos, mirándola— creo que jamás me acostumbraré a la ausencia de Gohan.

—Te entiendo —Videl fingió fortaleza, tomando su café—, tampoco yo.

—Por fortuna, nos queda su proyecto —continuó Barry—. Logramos conseguir la fórmula y ya se la presentamos al señor Makoto. Mañana estaremos haciendo pruebas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo…?

—Hay secretos que no debo revelar —el gerente reía, disimulando su descaro—. Sólo quería informarte, tu asistencia es indispensable.

—Barry —Videl tomó su mano—: en serio, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—No es nada. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?

—No es cierto —murmuró Gohan, cada vez más impotente.

—¿Estás bien? —Barry se preocupó.

—Sí, sólo… —empezó a llorar.

—¿Videl, qué te sucede? —el gerente dejó su taza y se sentó al lado de la muchacha que trataba de normalizar su respiración.

—Fui a la policía.

Tanto Gohan como su ex socio se quedaron pasmados. El espíritu del científico sintió una punzada de emoción: ¡finalmente se haría justicia!

—¿En serio? —Barry tragó saliva— ¿Y qué te dijeron?

—Si hubieras estado ahí —miró sus manos—: ¡cielos! ¡Me enseñaron los expedientes, pero de la adivina! Tenía muchos cargos, Barry, muchos…

Gohan sacudió su cabeza varias veces, negándose haber escuchado su última declaración. ¡Debía ser una broma! O tal vez se habían confundido… ¡no, Videl debía estar equivocada!

—Ya veo —suspiró, aliviado—: era una estafadora.

—Creí que me decía la verdad…

—Es natural que te sientas así, Videl; pero hay cosas que no puedes arreglar —se acercó más.

Un corto silencio invadió la sala del apartamento. El cinismo de aquel hombre enfermó a Gohan, sumado a otra sensación mucho más desagradable: el hecho de verlo a escasos centímetros de su mujer.

—Me siento tan perdida… —la joven enfrentó la mirada del gerente.

—Videl —limpió sus lágrimas, con una leve sonrisa—, poco podría decirte. Pero es cuestión de superarlo, luchar por lo que tienes: tu trabajo, el futuro que te espera —comenzó a acariciar su rostro— y además, eres una mujer hermosa.

—Aun así, no sé qué hacer… —murmuró, dejando fluir su llanto.

—Piensa en la felicidad que viviste con Gohan —tomó su rostro—. Es tiempo de que te liberes, Videl: siempre tendrás a alguien que te apoye. A tus amigos, tu familia. Me tienes a mí…

Confundida, Videl se sonrojó y no pudo decir nada. Sin saber por qué, sintió un extraño magnetismo hacia el hombre que la consolaba. Visualizó a Gohan en un arranque de tristeza, perdió la noción de la realidad. No se percató del instante en que Barry se aproximaba a su boca, sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Por otro lado, Gohan estaba de pie, contemplando la poca vergüenza de su asesino. Se aprovechaba de la situación, confundía su mente… ¡la estaba besando! ¡Y él estaba ahí, sin poder hacer nada! Se sentía insignificante. Las memorias de su muerte volvieron. La discusión de Barry y Pigero arremetían contra su mente. La frustración lo invadió. La ira, el dolor, la tristeza, la venganza… ¡no podía más!

El espíritu no midió su impotencia y se lanzó contra Barry y Videl, ignorando que su acción no serviría de nada, como todas las veces. No obstante, algo cambió.

Un golpe seco hizo reaccionar a la _pareja_ , viendo cómo el cuadro de Gohan y Videl caía al suelo, sin ninguna explicación. El joven científico se levantó, consciente de haber traspasado los cuerpos de ambos, hasta notar su nueva hazaña. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

—Barry —Videl parpadeó varias veces y retiró las manos de su cuerpo—, lo siento. Esto es muy repentino…

—Está bien, no te disculpes. No debí… —se levantó del mueble.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo —se avergonzó— vuelve a tu casa.

—De acuerdo —le incómodo su rechazo—. Si gustas, podemos hablar otro día.

—Claro, aprovechando que debemos discutir lo del proyecto de Gohan.

—Sí… ya me voy, hasta la próxima.

Videl no lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se agachó para recoger el retrato. A pocos metros de ella, Gohan intentaba repetir la misma acción con un jarrón, sin resultados. ¿De qué forma lo había conseguido? ¿Cómo fue que pudo librar a su novia? ¿Acaso…?

Otro recuerdo vino a su mente. Uno muy reciente: el instante en el que su enigmático salvador se iba del subterráneo, justo después de… ¡haber pateado una lata! Gohan sintió su corazón acelerarse: ¡ahí estaba la solución! Videl estaba a salvo por el momento, lo que le daría más tiempo para su siguiente plan, ¡y esta vez daría resultado!

[…]

Madrugada: como la vez que despertó de su primer infierno. Las bocinas del tren sonaban con mucha fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Gohan llegaba a la séptima estación del subterráneo. Miró hacia todos lados, movido por una urgencia incontenible. Había algunas personas sentadas en los bancos, pero no le importó. Su prioridad era encontrarlo.

—¡Señor Piccoro! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Nada. El fracaso de su primer llamado lo motivó a continuar. Con todo su ímpetu, saltó hacia el tren en movimiento. Buscó por todos los vagones. Ninguna señal. Su ausencia lo estaba desesperando.

—¿Dónde está? —decía, traspasando a varias personas en el tren.

Siguió por muchos minutos así, incluso traspasando otro tren que iba en sentido contrario, para luego regresar a la estación. ¡Nada! Gohan no se rindió.

—¡Sé que está aquí! ¡No importa si aparecen otros seres a torturarme, quiero que me venga por mí! —volvió a gritar, conforme la gente de los asientos tomaba el siguiente tren.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacer tanto ruido?

—¡Señor Piccoro! —volteó, reconociéndolo.

—Es una sorpresa verte aquí…

—¡Tiene que ayudarme! —lo interrumpió, muy agitado— ¡Alguien muy cercano a mí está en peligro!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi novia —respiró hondo— está siendo frecuentada por mi asesino. Ya lo intenté todo, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¡Necesito su ayuda!

—Creo que estás confundiendo mi función.

—¡Me rescató! Puede hacer lo mismo con otras personas.

—Almas, muchacho —lo corrigió—. Jamás intervengo en asuntos de los vivos.

—Pero tiene habilidades que yo no, ¡lo vi patear una lata!

—Eso es demasiado sencillo.

—¡Tal vez para usted, pero a mí me cuesta! ¡Quiero aprender todo lo que hace, y sé que puede enseñarme! Por favor, tengo que salvar a Videl. Si no, jamás podré estar en paz…

Piccoro observó al científico, comprobando su angustia. Había visto a muchos espíritus así, pero jamás se inmutó: ¿por qué debía ser diferente con él? No supo la razón, pero notó algo en aquel joven. Bajo esa fachada tan normal, parecía esconder mucho valor. Poseía el carácter de una persona que no se rinde con facilidad. Tal cualidad lo impactó, al punto de dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Son Gohan, señor.

—Gohan —Piccoro suspiró—, ¿qué necesitas?

—Quiero que me acompañe. Tengo un plan.

[…]

La mañana llegó para la sucursal de Corporación Cápsula. En la oficina del señor Makoto, apenas iluminada por la luz de un proyector, se presentaba la simulación del compuesto D3A7H reaccionando en las células de un ratón enfermo. Para sorpresa de los ejecutivos, las afecciones de aquel animal se estaban curando a una velocidad impresionante: el fármaco accidentalmente creado por Gohan era el preludio de una nueva revolución médica. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para Barry y Hachi, aunque el crédito no estaba bien distribuido.

—¡Felicidades, señor Kahn! —dijo el señor Makoto— Ahora puedo decir que su logro me ha dejado sorprendido.

—De nada, señor Makoto. Me costó mucho trabajo —mencionó, mientras el antiguo compañero de Gohan lo miraba de reojo.

—Me imagino —arqueó las cejas— y también extiendo mis respetos al señor Hachi: está en este proyecto desde el principio, Corporación Cápsula le debe su esfuerzo.

—Gracias, señor —Hachi hizo una leve reverencia, mientras se retiraba con el ratón y la sustancia hacia su laboratorio.

—En cuanto al contrato —Barry trató de cambiar de tema, incómodo por la atención puesta en el empleado—, ¿hay más seguridad para proceder?

—Bueno, si la señorita Videl da la autorización —mencionó, acercándole unos papeles a la novia del difunto científico.

—La verdad, no sé mucho de estas cosas —se disculpó Videl.

—No hay qué temer, señorita —le habló un ejecutivo robusto—. Los negocios son más sencillos de los que imagina.

—Ya los oíste, Videl —Barry apoyó sus manos en la mesa de la oficina, fingiendo simpatía—. La decisión es tuya.

Videl tembló un poco. Nuevamente sintió aquel mareo que la indispuso en el café, una semana atrás. Supuso que la tensión de aquel proyecto la estaba fastidiando. Con un bolígrafo en la mano, respiró hondo y se dispuso a firmar, hasta que un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

—/—/—/—

—Ya no me dijiste nada de tu proyecto.

—Pues, está marchando bien. El señor Makoto no lo suspenderá, pero me ha pedido unas pruebas. Quiere venderlo a trasnacionales militares.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que esperara hasta el fin de semana. No sé qué hacer…

—Sólo haz lo que creas correcto y resultará. ¡Ya verás!

—/—/—/—

Su última cita con Gohan. El día que hablaron de su indecisión laboral, antes de su muerte. La vez que ella lo animó a continuar. Conocía muy bien a su novio: él habría deseado que su trabajo tuviera un buen destino. Era muy precavido con todo, incluso con su relación.

—/—/—/—

—¿Nunca te ha pasado? Sentir que lo tienes todo y de repente, se te puede escapar de las manos.

—Gohan…

—Quiero conservar esto, Videl. Lo que tenemos, todo. Contigo.

—Nada va a pasar, Gohan. Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Te amo…

—Lo sé…

—/—/—/—

Un nudo se asiló en su garganta. Habían planeado juntos tantas cosas: ¿por qué el destino los separó de tan cruel forma? ¿Por qué? ¡Todavía lo amaba como la primera vez!

—Videl, estamos esperando —la voz de Barry la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Sí —la joven se sintió presa de un nuevo ánimo—, estoy muy bien.

—Entonces puedes firmar aquí —le indicó Barry.

—No.

Videl dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa, ante el asombrado eco de los ejecutivos. El señor Makoto trató de descifrar sus intenciones, sin perder su expresión calmada. Desde su lugar, Barry estaba congelado.

—Gohan fue un hombre muy consciente de su trabajo, siempre quiso buscar el bien para los demás. Quiero honrar su última voluntad.

—Y por eso es el contrato —dijo Barry, conteniendo su molestia.

—Él dudaba firmar para la trasnacional. Tuvo sus razones y no pienso contradecirlas. Prefiero establecer alianzas con alguna empresa farmacéutica para evitar cualquier uso descontrolado del elixir.

—No la entiendo, señorita —dijo el jefe de Gohan.

—Que la exposición sirva de imán para otros inversionistas. Le aseguro que habrá muchos que quieran una sociedad con Corporación Cápsula.

—¿Sociedad? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Videl?

—De un buen negocio, aunque no a la misma escala que ustedes consideran.

—¡Eso es lo de menos! La inversión…

—Se recuperará en un mercado fijo de confianza, aún con las demoras del caso. Piénsalo, Barry: es eso o la anulación del proyecto.

Los ejecutivos guardaron silencio, intercalando miradas entre Videl, Barry y el señor Makoto. En la zona más alejada de la oficina, dos personajes curioseaban atentos toda la discusión.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu novia necesita protección? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto. Barry es capaz de muchas cosas.

—Pues acaba de ponerse la soga al cuello. Debiste desconfiar de ese hombre, desde el principio.

—Lo sé —Gohan resopló, arrepentido—. ¿Cree que puedo arreglar esta situación?

—Eso depende de ti. Ya deberíamos comenzar —respondió Piccoro, en ademán de salir de la oficina.

—Pero Videl…

—Ella estará bien. Ese idiota la necesita viva; al menos, hasta la exposición. Tendrás tiempo para preparar todo —dijo, traspasando la pared.

—Eso espero —Gohan lo siguió, mirando a Videl hablar con los ejecutivos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gohan, después de mucho tiempo. No podía desconfiar de su novia, estaba seguro que todo marcharía bien. El científico se concentró en su nueva misión: sería un arduo trabajo. Era un fantasma, pero ya no estaría desconectado del mundo. Rompería cualquier barrera para hacerse presente, especialmente por ella.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola, muchachos! ¡Aquí, con un nuevo capítulo para el fic!

He estado padeciendo con la continuación: si bien la historia se inspira en la película _Ghost_ , no iba a seguir todas las escenas al pie de la letra. Fue algo que puse de aviso en las notas de los primeros capítulos, para que no se desorienten :3

¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Estamos en la recta final de la historia! Ya no falta nada *-* quizás, tres capítulos, que espero sigan con paciencia. Así que, bueno, la sorpresa del capítulo: ¡el debut de Piccoro, como apoyo para el pobre Gohan! Ese par se me hace tan adorable, sería imperdonable no colocarlo aquí (en representación de un fantasma que ayuda al protagonista, en la película): ¿Piccoro lo entrenará para que sea un espíritu más fuerte? (ok, esto me recuerda al Torneo Universal XD) jajajaja… ¡vamos a ver qué les espera! En cuanto a Barry… mejor no digo nada, su cinismo ya me enferma. ¿Por qué Videl no se da cuenta? Bueno, al menos está defendiendo el proyecto de su novio, ¡pero no compensa! ¡Necesita entablar conexión con Gohan!

¿Qué creen que pase después? ¿Qué planeará Barry contra Videl? ¿Y Pigero, seguirá buscando a Uranai Baba? La exposición del proyecto se acerca… ¡Gohan, Gohan! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

¡Díganme qué les pareció, en sus reviews! Mil disculpas por el retraso, ¡y hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Cuídense mucho! :D


	8. ¡Puedo impedirlo!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

Por enésima vez, trató de concentrarse en su objetivo. Habían pasado tres días, desde la reunión de Videl con los ejecutivos. Se acercaba el fin de mes y todo parecía progresar… a excepción de Gohan, que ya empezaba a detestar su condición etérea.

En vida, fue el mejor científico de su generación. ¡Había creado un elixir especial! ¿Por qué le resultaba complicado patear una simple lata? ¡No! ¡No había imposibles para él! Con nuevos bríos, respiró hondo e impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante, traspasando el ansiado objeto. Piccoro estalló en risas al verlo caer.

—No es gracioso —Gohan se quejó, levantándose.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —Piccoro retomó su seriedad, instándolo a continuar.

—¡No resulta! —el muchacho se exasperó— ¡Ya seguí todos sus pasos y nada!

—Algo habrás hecho mal —se cruzó de brazos—. Si me funciona a mí, debe ser igual contigo.

—Usted tiene más experiencia en estas cosas —se rindió, sentándose al lado de Piccoro.

—Eso no interesa, ¿o cómo explicas el haber empujado ese retrato en tu casa?

Gohan se bloqueó ante la pregunta, mientras algunos pajarillos trinaban en su parque de retiro espiritual, no muy lejos de la ciudad. Por primera vez en su vida, el científico percibió que alguien desafiaba su mente ágil, causándole gracia. Parecía disfrutar sus propias tonterías, como un bálsamo para la situación que lo consternaba.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Piccoro, al ver su sonrisa.

—Nada —dijo, sin borrar su expresión jovial—. Creo que he vivido más en una semana, que en todos mis veintitrés años.

—¿Veintitrés?

—Sí. Una mala edad para morir.

—La perspectiva es lo de menos. La muerte no tiene categoría, siempre será un misterio sin resolver.

—Pues nunca imaginé que algo así pasaría —respondió, cabizbajo.

—Nadie, Gohan. Tal vez las cosas seguían su curso.

—¿Destino? —arqueó las cejas.

—No del todo. Hay caminos que pueden dividirse, la elección ya es personal.

El joven espíritu lo observó con mucho respeto. Recapituló las ocasiones que rechazó su creencia en lo espiritual; pero simplemente, todo ello quedó en el olvido. Y se sentía afortunado de conocer a alguien que aclarara sus dudas. Las memorias volvieron: vio a la mujer que tanto quería. Su verdadero amor.

—Debí decírselo —Piccoro miró a Gohan, esperando su continuación—. Mi último día con Videl: me pidió que le dijera «Te amo» y nunca lo hice.

—Conque lo sepa, basta.

—Eso creía. Ahora es tan distinto… —mencionó, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Gohan no quería seguir, temeroso de su debilidad. Piccoro no lo interrogó más, consciente de su poca empatía con las cuitas humanas. El sol iba cayendo y alguien irrumpió en el parque, por casualidad.

Era un anciano con bastón, que paseaba muy cerca del asiento que ocupaban. Su caminar delataba fatiga y su mirada paseaba por cada rincón del lugar, hasta posarse en ellos. Algo muy común para Gohan: ¿después de todo, quién podía sentirlos? Eran como _aves de paso_ en aquel mundo de mortales.

—Buenas tardes, caballero —el anciano dirigió un saludo respetuoso al compañero del joven espíritu.

Gohan frunció el ceño y emitió un suspiro inquieto, mientras intercalaba miradas entre ambos. El abuelo siguió su camino, hasta reposar en una banca del solitario parque. Por otro lado, Piccoro había recibido el saludo con su típica seriedad.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —el científico interrogó al hombre verde.

Pasaron varios minutos. Su falta de respuesta lo frustró, haciéndolo mirar el suelo. Todas aquellas historias sobre la liberación en la otra vida, le parecieron una completa farsa. ¿Por qué la muerte tenía que ser tan complicada?

—¡Abuelo! —Gohan levantó la mirada, viendo a un infante junto al anciano— ¿Abuelo, por qué no me hablas? Ya es hora de irnos… —continuó, sin recibir respuesta— ¡¿abuelito?! ¡Mamá, mi abuelito se ha quedado dormido! ¡Ven, mamá!

En tanto los familiares del anciano se apresuraban a llevarlo en un auto, rumbo al hospital más cercano, Gohan contempló un rayo de luz que se llevaba el espíritu de aquel hombre fallecido en condiciones pacíficas. El científico se sobresaltó por la repentina muerte del señor y volvió a mirar a Piccoro.

—¿Quién es usted? —retrocedió por inercia.

—¿De qué hablas? —Piccoro levantó la mirada.

—Ese hombre murió después de verlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—¿Quieres dejar de sorprenderte por todo?

—¡No, y necesito que me lo explique! —trató de recuperar su valor.

—¿Para qué? Ya lo viste.

—No es suficiente.

Piccoro lo observó a profundidad, justo cuando el sol terminó por ocultarse. Aquel muchacho podía ser desesperante en ocasiones, pero nada ganaba con darle la contra o estarían así por la eternidad.

—No soy como los demás —respondió, escueto.

—Eso se nota.

—No me refiero a lo físico, tonto —frunció su ceño—. Hay muchas presencias que habitan el Otro Mundo: están las almas de los muertos, como la tuya; también existen los Otros, encargados de llevarse los espíritus malignos. Y en contraparte, aparecen los Guardianes.

—¿Guardianes? —repitió Gohan.

—Sí. Protectores de la Tierra y del Otro Mundo, que llevan una aureola en la cabeza, pero son más fuertes que las almas comunes.

—¿Usted es uno de ellos? —extrapoló Gohan, viendo la misma elipse amarilla que él poseía.

—Pues —dudó en contestar— no.

—Entonces es un demonio.

—¡Tampoco!

—Ya me confundió, señor Piccoro —se quejó Gohan, tomándose la cabeza.

—¿Y así dices ser un científico? —protestó el hombre verde— Mejor no preguntes tonterías y entrenemos —dejó su asiento, evadiendo la conversación.

—Pero no me aclaró nada…

—¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! —lo enfrentó— Soy un ángel caído en la Tierra, ¿contento?

Piccoro volteó con ímpetu y se alejó un poco, haciendo que su capa se agitara con el viento. No obstante, la innata curiosidad de Gohan no disminuyó, aun sabiendo que había tocado un tema incómodo para su maestro.

—Entonces se dedica a recoger almas —atinó a mencionar.

—Perdí ese derecho hace siglos.

—¿Cómo? —mencionó Gohan, viéndolo callar un largo rato.

—Desafié al Dios de la Tierra, asegurándole que podía controlar los designios de su creación, y fui desterrado con otros seis hasta purgar nuestra rebeldía.

—¿Qué pasó con los demás?

—Murieron.

—Lo lamento —dijo el joven espíritu.

—No tienes por qué. ¿Te cuento otra historia para dormir? —acotó, sarcástico.

—Sólo una última pregunta —replicó el joven espíritu, para molestia del ángel caído—: si ese señor iba a morir, ¿por qué lo vio a usted y no a mí? —tras la pregunta, vio a Piccoro cruzar más sus brazos, pensando en su siguiente respuesta.

—Es parte de mi castigo —guardó silencio, esperando en vano un reclamo, para luego continuar—. Quise mandar sobre la vida de cada individuo y desde mi exilio, todo el que me ve es señal de que la muerte lo acecha.

—¿Usted sabe quiénes van a morir?

Como hace unos minutos, el científico fue ignorado, hasta que su mente conectó los últimos hechos de la semana pasada. Un tic nervioso se apoderó de él.

—Eso explica todo…

—No sé a qué te refieres —replicó, hasta que el muchacho lo enfrentó.

—¡Presentía mi muerte! ¡Debió advertirme, si lo sabía! ¡Debió hacerlo!

—¡Estás equivocado! No te conocía hasta la noche que gritabas en la calle.

—¿Ahora culpará al azar?

—¡Llámalo como quieras! —se exasperó— ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me harté de tu estupidez, arréglatelas solo! —Piccoro dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el parque.

—Un momento —Gohan se indignó—, ¡no me dejará aquí! ¡Prometió ayudarme!

—¡No me interesa!

—¡Bien! ¡Condene a otras almas, si eso le divierte tanto!

—¡Seguro que sí! —volteó, molesto— Y puede que comience con tu novia, así le ahorro el trabajo a tu asesino.

—No está hablando en serio… — Gohan quedó en shock ante tal respuesta y apretó sus puños— ¡si se atreve…!

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? Apenas puedes mover las cosas —se burló, para luego retomar su camino.

Su raciocinio se perdió con el descaro del guardián caído y Gohan corrió hacia él, preso de una incontenible furia. En eso, la lata del piso recibió el casual choque de su pie y se alzó en el aire, producto de su gran ímpetu.

Piccoro se detuvo al sentir que algo traspasó su cuerpo, viendo cómo aquel objeto seguía un largo recorrido, hasta estrellarse en la cabeza de un jovenzuelo que fumaba, no muy lejos de allí.

—¿Qué rayos…? —se quejó el muchacho, buscando inútilmente al culpable del golpe— ¿Quién hizo esto?

Mientras el chiquillo despotricaba en el aire, Gohan y Piccoro se paralizaron, al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire soplaba en el parque. Poco tardó el joven espíritu en asimilar la situación, expresándolo con su más genuina sonrisa.

—Lo hice… —se cogió la cabeza, riendo sin medida— ¡lo hice, señor Piccoro! ¡Lo logré! ¡Qué bien!

—Oye, cálmate —Piccoro disimuló su orgullo, con una sonrisa a medias.

—¿Calmarme? ¡No cualquier fantasma patea una lata todos los días!

—Tendrás que hacer más, si quieres arreglar tu problema.

—Fue su plan, ¿verdad? —intuyó— Hacerme enojar.

—Tenías que entenderlo así. Es simple concentración —señaló su cabeza— y aprender a reunir la energía necesaria. Ahora descansemos.

—No —se opuso el científico, sonriente—. Hemos perdido tiempo valioso.

—Espero que esta vez no causes problemas —dijo, caminando por un costado.

—Descuide, no lo haré —lo siguió—. ¿Me disculpa por todo lo que le dije?

—¡Hmp! Novato… —Piccoro sacudió su cabeza, cediendo a la alegría del joven.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, se sentía orgulloso. El muchacho era una caja de sorpresas y agradeció internamente a Kamisama por haberlo encontrado en su camino.

[…]

Otros dos días transcurrieron. Tras una larga jornada, Videl tomó asiento en uno de los escalones del segundo piso, luego de salir del baño. Las gotas de su piel evidenciaban el fugaz remojar de su rostro en el lavadero, a fin de calmar uno de los tantos mareos repentinos que la incomodaban, hace días. La joven de ojos azules respiró hondo: ¿desde cuándo su vida se le había hecho tan complicada?

Recordó los últimos dos días, sus compromisos con la próxima feria culinaria en la ciudad, sus idas y venidas a la sucursal de Corporación Cápsula, por el proyecto que le sustrajo gran cantidad de su tiempo, lo cual la llevaba a preguntarse cómo hacía Gohan para soportar semejante estrés. La mayor creación de su difunto novio le causaba sentimientos totalmente opuestos: la satisfacción de tomar las riendas de aquel negocio, el peso de la soledad y el incesante temor por su futuro.

El timbre de su teléfono resonó en toda la sala. Videl se sobrepuso a su vahído y caminó hasta el objeto, visualizando el nombre de Barry en la pantalla. Dudó en contestar: fue el mejor amigo de Gohan, su apoyo en el proyecto. ¿Por qué ese hombre le estaba generando aquella sensación de inseguridad?

—¿Hola? —levantó el auricular.

— _¡Hola, Videl! Habla Barry._

—Oh… ¿qué tal? —disimuló tranquilidad, frotándose la frente.

— _¿Todo bien? Suenas extraña._

—No es nada. Sólo un mareo —le confesó.

— _Ayer también lo tuviste. Sería bueno que vayas a un médico._

—No exageres. Debe ser el trabajo.

— _Es que me preocupo por ti, Videl. Gohan hubiera hecho lo mismo_ —le respondió, muy solidario.

Era el mismo tono que empleó el día que se besaron por confusión. Videl calló unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Tuvo la necesidad de frenar todo: no estaba preparada para recibir tantas atenciones de un hombre, al grado de las demostraciones de Gohan. Ninguno podría igualarlo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —cambió de tema.

— _Ah… pues, sólo quería recordarte que tenemos reunión mañana, en la oficina. Tienes que ensayar tu presentación en la ceremonia del sábado._

—Claro, estaré ahí. Gracias por avisarme.

— _¡De acuerdo! Te recogeré, y si deseas… bueno, hay un restaurante cerca de la empresa. Podemos comer después._

—Está bien, Barry. Hasta mañana… —cortó lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Ahora qué le esperaba?

[…]

El vacío al otro lado de la línea le indicó el fin de la llamada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Pigero, de brazos cruzados en su sillón.

—Dice que irá —se acercó a la ventana del cuarto del ladrón, observando la calle—. Está rara desde hace días, ojalá no sospeche nada.

—La mujer te cree y conseguiste un inversionista falso. ¿Para qué te estresas?

—Preocúpate en terminar tu trabajo —aseveró Barry, mientras le lanzaba un atado de zenis de su bolsillo—. Aquí tienes.

—Todavía no la he encontrado —dijo Pigero, en alusión a Uranai Baba.

—A ver si te motiva a hacerlo pronto. Triplicaré la cantidad si la matas.

—Como quieras —Pigero sonrió cínico, enseñando los billetes— y gracias.

Barry torció los labios y dejó la ventana, dejando caer una lata de cerveza en el balcón que daba con la escalera de emergencias. Tal como había llegado, el gerente salió de aquel tugurio, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la calle, observando a la gente a su alrededor. En su intento de abrir la puerta de su auto, algo golpeó su cabeza.

Reaccionó muy tarde: no pudo ver el objeto que le cayó y tampoco quién se lo había lanzado. Con molestia y sin saber a quién acusar, Barry olvidó el impase y entró en su vehículo, marchándose del vecindario. Cuatro pisos hacia arriba, dos _personas_ sentadas en el balcón lo veían alejarse: entre ellos, el causante de la broma pesada.

—No te enseñé a mover cosas para eso —Piccoro frunció el ceño.

—Fue divertido, admítalo —Gohan reía malévolo, con otra lata de cerveza en su mano.

—Tratarán de deshacerse de tu proyecto y de la vieja hechicera. Concéntrate.

—Tiene razón —Gohan asintió serio—. Conozco dónde vive Uranai Baba.

Tras un pequeño debate, ambos espíritus bajaron al suelo, usando su levitación. Aquel entrenamiento lejos de la ciudad le había resultado de maravilla, hasta el punto de sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa. No obstante, en su excesiva confianza, Gohan no imaginaba los demás obstáculos que un alma podía padecer.

Recorrieron varios jirones, hasta que Gohan y Piccoro llegaron a la avenida principal del Parque de las Piletas. Era de noche, pero las tiendas del otro lado estaban iluminadas, especialmente el negocio de Uranai Baba.

—Es como si no hubiera venido en años —una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gohan—: ¡debe estar atendiendo, vamos!

Piccoro resopló ante tanta vuelta, sin dejar de seguirlo. En menos de un minuto, ambos llegaron a la antesala, donde varias personas esperaban a la adivina. Gohan vio a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes abrir la puerta que comunicaba con la sala espiritual. La reconoció: era Lunch, una de las asistentes de Uranai Baba.

—Señora Michiko. Adelante, por favor —le abrió la puerta, sonriente.

—Te espero aquí. Hay muchos humanos —mencionó Piccoro, incómodo.

El joven científico asintió y aprovechó en pasar, sin poder evitar la nostalgia de su primera venida, esperando que esta vez su visita sí tuviera buen resultado: ¡esa dulce y extraña anciana tendría tiempo para él! No obstante, su sorpresa fue grande al notar la _presencia_ de numerosos desconocidos rodeándola. ¡Almas! ¡Decenas de espíritus como él! ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿A quién solicita, en esta ocasión? —oyó a Uranai Baba, acompañada de su asistente Usher.

—A mi esposo Red —respondió la señora Michiko.

—¿Red? —repitió, con una mueca— Qué nombre tan extraño… ¡en fin! ¿Red? —cuestionó la adivina— ¿Hay algún Red en esta sala?

—Sí, aquí estoy —respondió el aludido, moviéndose entre los demás espíritus.

—Ya está aquí, señora —le aseguró, recibiendo los zenis que Lunch tomó de la señora—. Y bien: ¿qué pregunta quiere hacerle a…?

—¡Uranai Baba! —el joven científico intervino de repente.

—¡Son Gohan! —se sobresaltó, reconociendo su voz.

—¡Oye, es mi turno! —se quejó Red.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —el muchacho ignoró al extraño— Te dejo unos días y ya estás rodeada de…

—¡Almas! ¡Exactamente, Gohan! —se quejó, colocando sus manos en la mesa— ¡Me siguen a todas partes, hasta en el baño! ¿Les has dicho que me conoces? ¡Porque han venido fantasmas desde los bosques de la Torre Karin!

—Por Kamisama…

—¡No le eches la culpa a Kamisama! ¡Ya tiene demasiado trabajo con el mundo, para que le cargues algo más!

—¿Va a demorar? —se impacientó la señora Michiko, ignorante de la presencia de Gohan.

—Oiga, tengo algo pendiente, así que espéreme o subiré la tarifa —la adivina miró hacia otra parte—. En cuanto a ti, ¡entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No te quieren en este mundo y no puedo hacer nada!

—Eso es lo que crees: ¡tengo un plan y funcionará! —se entusiasmó– Pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Ah, no! Ni se te ocurra involucrarme en tus locuras nuevamente, o si no…

—Bueno, aquí voy… —el espíritu de Red resopló, corriendo hacia la mesa.

Para conmoción de Gohan, los asistentes de la hechicera y la señora Michiko, Uranai Baba detuvo su monólogo con una expresión indescifrable. Desorbitando ligeramente sus ojos, quedó en suspenso por la precipitada entrada del espíritu en su cuerpo hasta rendirse en su silla.

—¿Uranai Baba? —se asustó el científico— Dime algo, Uranai Baba.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —Lunch dejó escapar un suspiro aterrado.

Largos segundos pasaron, en los que la anciana volvió a abrir sus ojos, con una mirada completamente distinta. Gohan no pudo reconocerla y la siguiente acción confirmó sus temores.

—Michiko —habló la voz de Red, en el cuerpo de Uranai Baba.

—¿Red? —se sorprendió, junto al eco de todos— ¡Ahora sí eres tú!

—¿Dónde has estado, Michiko? No te he visto en todo este mes.

—¡Pero aquí estoy! ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba hablar contigo!

Uranai Baba examinó a la señora con un interés inusual. Fijó la mirada en su peinado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero… ¿qué te has hecho en el cabello? —mencionó la voz intrusa, con una mezcla de sorpresa y desaprobación.

—¿Te gusta? —la señora se acomodó su peinado de moño y palillos— Es la moda de este verano.

De la misma forma como entró, el espíritu de Red se removió dentro del cuerpo de la hechicera y salió con ímpetu. Gohan pudo notar la desesperación de Uranai Baba, mirando a todas partes mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido.

—Nunca… —vociferó, exaltada a más no poder— ¡jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso, grandísimo idiota!

—¡Red! —gritó la señora Michiko.

—¡Kamisama! —la anciana sacudió su traje, con quejidos de asco.

—¿Uranai Baba, estás bien? —se acercó Usher.

—Rayos —el espíritu respiró con pesadez—, no puedo moverme.

—Permítame… —Gohan ayudó a aquel hombre a incorporarse.

—Cielos, gracias, muchacho… —le agradeció, aún fatigado— ¿quieres un consejo? Jamás ingreses a un cuerpo o acabará contigo.

—¡Y si no te largas, juro que lo haré yo! —intervino Uranai Baba, ofuscada— ¡Quiero a todo el mundo fuera!

—¡No, hasta que Red me diga la clave de su seguro! —le respondió la cliente.

—¡¿Acaso no me oyó?! —la voz de Uranai Baba sonó siniestra, para asombro de la mujer— ¡Dije que se larguen todos! ¡Lárguense de una vez! ¡Salgan de aquí!

Usher y Lunch se apresuraron a ejecutar la orden de la adivina y echaron a todos los clientes, temerosos por su inusual faceta furiosa. Por su parte, Gohan contempló la marcha de todos los fantasmas, hasta que la sala espiritual quedó vacía.

—Uranai Baba… —pronunció el científico, tímido.

—¡Lo mismo va para ti! —reconoció la voz de Gohan— ¡Lárgate!

—Pero…

La campanilla de la puerta principal sonó, dando paso a un hombre. Gohan se paralizó: era Pigero, su asesino. Aquel rufián que, para su sorpresa, había logrado cumplir parte del cometido de Barry.

—Ya no hay atención —dijo Uranai Baba, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—¿Es la hechicera de la cuadra?

—¿Quién eres?

—Es una buena pregunta —Pigero se sentó al otro lado de la mesa—: adivínelo.

—Pigero —dijo Gohan, saliendo de su estupor.

—¿Pigero? —repitió, impresionando al ladrón— ¿Del 303, departamento 4D?

—¡Huye de aquí! —gritó Gohan.

A gran velocidad, el joven espíritu corrió hasta ponerse detrás de Uranai Baba y alzó la mesa, golpeando al ladrón. La anciana atinó a seguir la indicación del científico y se refugió en su gaveta secreta, ocultándose de los disparos de Pigero. Gohan se interpuso inútilmente, viendo las balas traspasar su _cuerpo_ , hasta que el tiroteo terminó.

Pigero escapó del lugar, no sin antes lanzar una furtiva mirada al ser verde de turbante que estaba apoyado en la pared de la antesala, sin que represente una amenaza para él. Piccoro suspiró y oyó las lejanas voces de Usher y Lunch, entrando al lugar del ataque.

—Debemos irnos.

—No, sin Uranai Baba —sentenció, traspasando la pared con él.

—¡Uranai Baba! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Di algo, por favor! —suplicaron Usher y Lunch.

—No me pasó nada, tranquilos —les respondió, muy agitada—. Por favor, necesito estar a solas…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Gohan ingresó a la gaveta, muy preocupado.

—¡No, Gohan! —la adivina prestó atención al espíritu— Ya me has traído muchos problemas, así que… ¡aaah! —gritó, señalando hacia el fondo de la gaveta.

—¡Cállate, vieja! —Piccoro se cubrió los oídos, muy enojado.

—¡Señor Piccoro! —Gohan palideció— No me diga que…

—Sí, puede verme —cruzó sus brazos, molesto—. Está en peligro de muerte.

—¿Q-quién es ése? —tartamudeó la anciana.

—Te lo explicaré después. Ahora escúchame…

—¿Escucharte? —lo interrumpió— ¡Ese hombre iba a matarme!

—¡Y regresará, si no lo detenemos! Necesito que me apoyes.

—Y-yo no puedo… —Uranai Baba tembló, indecisa.

—¿Qué parte de «ayudar» no entendiste? —el guardián caído la amenazó.

—Basta, por favor —lo interrumpió, para luego mirar a la anciana—. Si lo haces, no te fastidiarán nunca más. Te doy mi palabra… —su voz suplicante removió la compasión de Uranai Baba, al punto de hacerla acceder.

—Está bien —asintió, dudosa—. Sólo porque insistes, lo haré.

—Al fin —suspiró Piccoro.

—Gracias.

—Ni lo menciones —bufó la hechicera—. ¿Cuál es tu plan, exactamente?

—Pues…

—Piensa rápido, se nos agota el tiempo —Piccoro lo motivó.

Gohan torció sus labios, con una mano en la barbilla: faltaban pocos días para la Convención de Ciencia. Barry tenía a un asesino de su lado y ahora un inversionista desconocido, pagado por su ex socio, amenazaba su proyecto. Todo parecía ir en su contra, pero lucharía hasta el final, por Videl. Y con tal esperanza, surgió la idea más bizarra que pudo concebir.

—¡Habla ya, muchacho! —insistió Uranai Baba— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Tienes un vestido elegante? —Gohan sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Uranai Baba y Piccoro arquearon las cejas, desconcertados.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Ya extrañaba actualizar este fic: surgieron varios problemas estas últimas semanas y me sentía preocupada (sí, aparte de mi bloqueo de inspiración, estaba por perder todas mis historias); ¡pero ahora que todo está arreglado, tengo más ganas de continuar!

¡Finalmente Gohan está superando sus límites! Claro, todo gracias a Piccoro… jajajaja este par es único, y ahora conocemos más del origen y la condena de nuestro «guardián caído» (pobre incomprendido XD). ¡No puedo creer que Barry siga saliéndose con la suya! Bueno, al menos no se está robando el protagonismo, ya que Pigero ha regresado. Uranai Baba debe tener mucho cuidado, ahora que Piccoro se le ha presentado: ¡está en grave peligro! No obstante, el ladrón también lo ha visto. ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué pasará en la Convención? ¿Quién será ese falso inversionista que contrató Barry? ¿Gohan logrará hacer justicia?

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, ojalá avance con más frecuencia! Díganme qué les pareció: ¡cuídense mucho! :D


	9. Ajuste de cuentas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

El fin de mes había llegado. El día más ansiado para Barry, que miraba su reloj con impaciencia, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente: se sentía muy nervioso. Y la situación lo ameritaba.

—¿Demoras, Videl? —preguntó.

—Sólo unos minutos —respondió, para luego emitir un extraño sonido desde lo más profundo de su diafragma—. Barry, será mejor que me esperes en la sala.

—No has comido nada malo, ¿verdad? Has estado así desde ayer.

—Estaré bien, descuida… —su voz se normalizó, dejando oír el caño abrirse.

Dentro del baño, Videl juntó sus manos para recibir el chorro de agua y lavarse el rostro. No había amanecido bien, y aunque había cumplido con todos los pedidos de Barry, se sentía muy indispuesta. Lo cual le pareció muy extraño: se había alimentado como debía, más que de costumbre. Quizás eran efectos de la ansiedad y el duelo no superado. La tristeza que le generaba su soledad y la ausencia de Gohan. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, después de vomitar, salió del baño. Allí la esperaba el socio de su difunto novio.

—Santo cielo, ¡mira cómo estás!

—No comiences, Barry.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que vengas —intentó acercarse, sin éxito.

—Es un premio al logro de Gohan. Llegaré hasta el final.

—Sí, pero…

—No tienes de qué asustarte. El que no sepa de negocios, no arruinará tu reputación.

—Tienes razón —torció los labios—, es que estoy nervioso. Nada más pensar que estoy a un paso de cumplir mis sueños…

—El sueño de ambos, Barry —corrigió—. No imaginas cuánto hubiera querido que Gohan esté aquí —un ligero sollozo desplazó el egocentrismo del gerente.

—No se pueden cambiar las cosas, Videl —la abrazó, disimulando su molestia ante su arranque sentimental—. Sólo piénsalo: él estará allí, aunque no lo veamos, y todo volverá a ser increíble. Tendrás una nueva vida…

La muchacha recibió aquel apoyo con diplomacia y escepticismo. Había sufrido muchas decepciones en las últimas semanas, todas involucradas con la _aparición_ de Gohan: ya no quería creer, deseaba tanto olvidar los malos recuerdos.

Confundida, se aferró al hombre que la abrazaba e idealizó a Gohan en su lugar, sin darse cuenta de la cínica satisfacción que le causaba. Porque tras esa máscara angelical, Barry ocultaba la más siniestra compañía: era un ser ruin, traicionero y, desde su último comentario, un profeta sin intención.

[…]

El reloj marcaba las tres. En la sala de su casa, Uranai Baba desfiló ante Usher, Lunch, Gohan y Piccoro. Los años le habían pasado factura con el peso, dejándole como única opción un vestido fucsia que entallaba su anciano cuerpo.

—¿Y bien? —extendió sus brazos.

Usher y Lunch se miraron, planeando una frase que disfrazara su disgusto. Por su parte, el joven científico se levantó de un sillón y aplaudió con genuina aprobación.

—¡Está muy bien! ¡Tiene que ser algo llamativo para la Convención!

—¿Llamativo? —arqueó las cejas, mirando a un punto cualquiera del cuarto— ¡Parezco un maldito anuncio de zapatos!

—¡Ése es el punto! Todos los inversionistas son excéntricos, no sospecharán de ti —la animó, para luego mirar al guardián caído—. ¿Qué le parece, señor…?

—¡A mí no me digas nada! —frenó su emoción— No vine para estas ridiculeces.

—¡No tienes que grosero! —le replicó la anciana, modelando forzosamente— Admite que mi buen gusto salvará el trasero de Gohan.

—¡Argh! Vieja asquerosa —Piccoro le dio la espalda, ruborizado y molesto.

—Bueno, si ellos dicen que sí —intuyó Lunch, aun sin oír las voces—, yo también. Falta que te peine y te ponga unos accesorios. ¡Además queda poco tiempo y ni siquiera me he vestido!

—¿Qué? —se asombró el guardián.

—También irán, señor Piccoro. Estarán seguros entre la multitud.

—Pues yo no me responsabilizo si mueren.

—¿Quiere tener más cuidado? —Gohan frunció el ceño, incómodo por su comentario.

—Eso dirás cuando me vean —lo desafió, mordaz.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —intervino la adivina— Aún no estoy preparada, Gohan. ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a decirles?

—Hablarás cuando te lo indique. Confía en mí…

—¡Ven, Uranai Baba! ¡Lunch consiguió maquillaje! —la llamó Usher, con un sombrero y saco especiales para tales eventos.

—Enseguida.

Mientras Lunch discutía con su amigo los posibles colores de su vestido, Uranai Baba fijó su vista a un punto cualquiera de la sala, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Qué me ves? –Piccoro reaccionó a la defensiva.

—A ti no, fenómeno. ¿Gohan?

—¿Qué sucede? —se acercó un poco, haciéndola virar por el sonido de su voz.

—Gracias.

—¿Eh? —el espíritu se asombró— ¿Por qué?

—Por salvarme de ese ladrón. ¿Cómo lograste mover la mesa sin traspasarla? —guiñó un ojo.

—Es una larga historia —Gohan se sonrojó, halagado por aquel detalle—. Por cierto, no lo dejes para nada —le entregó una carta y la adivina la abrió, viendo la invitación de la Convención.

—Piccoro me ayudó a sacar una, antes de venir aquí.

—Esto me da mala espina, Gohan —suspiró.

—Ni lo digas. Sé que resultará.

—Ya pasó media hora —les recordó Piccoro—. ¿Cuándo comienza la reunión?

—A las seis. Hay que darnos prisa.

[…]

La avenida colindante a la sucursal de Corporación Cápsula se vio engalanada, al ser el único trecho para los científicos invitados al evento. Una fila de ocho carros desfilaba por la autopista, llamando la atención de muchas personas; siendo la quinta en orden, el vehículo de Barry.

—¡Cuántas personas! —se emocionó Videl, viendo a la gente a través de la ventanilla polarizada.

—Pero no son invitados —dijo Barry, al volante—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias —respondió a medias, tocando la suave textura de su abrigo.

Como una joven de vida sencilla, Videl entrelazaba sus dedos, maravillada por el espectáculo, y recordó a Gohan: ¡cuánto había imaginado entrar juntos a aquel evento! Un pequeño sobresalto en su corazón la devolvió a la realidad y disimuló su _debilidad_. Ahora estaba consciente de que a Barry le incomodaba tal actitud.

Mientras la alfombra de primera fila aguardaba su llegada, otro grupo venía con transportes más modestos, como era el caso de una nueva inversionista.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —un guardia calvo de tres ojos saludó con una reverencia a Uranai Baba y sus acompañantes—. Espero que tengan una noche agradable.

—Muchas gracias, joven —agradeció la adivina—. Usher, Lunch: vamos.

La aludida no pudo moverse de su lugar, ensimismada en la intensa mirada del guardia, que a su vez le correspondía el gesto. Fueron segundos escasos en los que no expresaron nada, excepto el violento rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndoles?

—¡No pierdan tiempo, avancen! —el espíritu de Gohan intervino en la escena y empujó a los tres al interior del edificio, seguido por Piccoro.

—Uranai Baba… —susurró Usher, anonadado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarme así, Gohan? —se ofuscó la adivina— El que sepas mover las cosas, no significa…

—¿Quieres callarte? —Lunch la hizo girar hacia el interior.

Los reclamos quedaron atrás, al contemplar el primer piso de la sucursal de Corporación Cápsula: columnas decoradas con luces, andamios de fina belleza, música suave, cortinas blancas y una serie de bocadillos, como antesala a la exposición que se encontraba un nivel más arriba.

—Aquí deben llover millones de zenis —dijo Uranai Baba, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Éste no es el momento —Piccoro desechó su ilusión, dirigiéndose luego a Gohan y Uranai Baba—. ¿Ya saben qué hacer?

Ambos asintieron, mientras se separaban del grupo. En una interminable marcha por los escalones, Gohan y Uranai Baba, llegaron al segundo nivel. Su diseño era más sobrio; y aunque no había tanta gente como abajo, podían notarse la infinidad de inventos a exponerse en la velada. El joven espíritu paseó su mirada por cada rincón, hasta posarse en la zona más vistosa. Allí estaba el fruto de tantos años de trabajo, con una placa dorada donde habían grabado su nombre: «En honor a Son Gohan, el científico más revolucionario de nuestros años». No pudo evitar sonreír: estaba realmente extasiado con su logro, al punto de olvidar a la excéntrica hechicera.

—Buenas noches, señora —un anfitrión de gafas la recibió—. ¿Me permite sus papeles?

—¿Papeles? —oyó el tono subido de Uranai Baba, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Sí —le recalcó—. Es protocolo en la empresa, solicitar los documentos de identidad de los invitados.

—Pues… —los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

—¡Lo tienes! ¡Di que lo tienes! —Gohan le indicó rápidamente.

—¡Sí lo tengo! —repitió, alzando su bolso— Debe estar en esta cosa.

Con toda la _sutileza_ que la caracterizaba, Uranai Baba se acercó a una mesita y desparramó todo el contenido de su bolso, llamando la atención de varios encargados del lugar.

—Trata de calmarte —mencionó Gohan.

—¿Cómo esperas que esté? —susurró, sin reparar en el desconcierto del anfitrión.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, algo intrigado.

—¡Aquí! —la adivina mostró un carné de identidad, con una foto suya.

El anfitrión recibió el documento e intercaló miradas entre el objeto y la anciana. Le pareció un tanto ridículo verla con un moño grande y anticuado, casi desproporcional con su cabeza, además del vestido fucsia que terminaba por coronar aquel desastre. ¿Qué podía esperar de inversionistas tan extraños?

—Mmm… —el anfitrión torció los labios— ¿Nai Baruba?

—Así es, joven.

—Jamás había oído ese nombre —se ajustó los lentes, riendo.

—¡Porque viene de una tierra muy lejana! —le quitó la identificación, molesta por su burla— Ahora, ¿le importaría dejarme pasar o tengo que llamar a alguien?

—¡Oh, claro! —se avergonzó el anfitrión— Adelante…

—¡Hmp! Pero qué clase de servicio dan aquí… —refunfuñó, alejándose de él.

—¿Te he dicho que eres genial, Uranai Baba? —la animó Gohan, caminando a su costado.

—Suficiente. No necesito más consuelo.

No habían tardado mucho en pasar, cuando cientos de científicos e inversionistas hicieron acto de presencia en la sala de exposición. Gohan frotó sus manos, en un intento de agilizar sus ideas, mientras _Nai_ contestaba a cada pregunta de los invitados curiosos.

¡Gran traje! ¡Nombre extraño! ¡Muy joven para su edad! ¿No sabe de moda? ¿En qué invierte usted? ¡Algún día visitaré su empresa!: eran algunos _halagos_ que recibía. ¿Nunca se cansaban? Uranai Baba resopló con tanto ajetreo, rogando para sí que aquel guardia caído estuviera presente para hacerlos volar. Y parecía que el mismo Kamisama había oído sus ruegos, cuando sintió a todos los desconocidos alejarse para contemplar las creaciones científicas.

—Por los dioses, Gohan: ¿cuántos años de tu vida has soportado estas cosas?

—Costumbre, supongo —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Uranai Baba! —exclamó Usher, junto con Lunch y Piccoro, a quien no podían ver todavía.

—¡Cállate! —se apresuró a alcanzarlo, reclamándole su despiste en un susurro— ¿Ya olvidaste que tengo otro nombre aquí?

—Disculpa —se entristeció—, es que vimos a la muchacha que dijiste y…

—¿Qué? –Gohan reaccionó, atento a la descripción.

Un leve murmullo provino del fondo del gentío, muy cerca de las escaleras, hasta que la luz de las cámaras daba la señal más anhelada para el científico. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Gohan sintió cómo las personas traspasaban su alma al apegarse entre sí y abrir un camino en la sala.

En aquellos minutos eternos, el joven espíritu contempló la revelación más bella de su existencia: ahí estaba la mujer que le quitaba el aliento, que estremecía su corazón y, aun muerto, lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. Su novia, la razón de sus días: Videl.

Llevaba un vestido azul cielo que ajustaba a la perfección su figura, junto con un abrigo de piel que le gustaba reservar para eventos importantes. Recordó el día que la acompañó a comprar aquel conjunto, hace muchos meses. Amaba verla celebrar por su éxito. No necesitaba maquillaje para realzar su belleza natural: un par de aretes plateados, regalo suyo en la pasada Navidad, combinaban con un collar sencillo que supo reconocer como el diamante que jamás alcanzó a regalarle. Y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos zafiro, transportaron a Gohan a un mundo que él mismo calificó como el Paraíso.

Ya no le importaba su venganza. Tampoco Barry, quien le había ofrecido su brazo para acompañarla. Olvidó por un momento su plan para avanzar entre la gente, agradecido por ser invisible a los ojos mortales, y quiso el destino que ella y su ex socio se detuvieran muy cerca para responder unas preguntas a la prensa.

Sus tiempos gloriosos volvieron a la memoria del espíritu, que contemplaba la distracción de su amada. Sintió que una fuerte luz brillaba sobre ambos.

—Necesito que me escuches… —suplicó, adolorido— ¡estoy aquí, Videl!

La joven de ojos azules frunció el ceño sin razón y olvidó el flash de las cámaras, fijando su mirada en un punto inexistente. Le pareció sentir algo a su alrededor, pero no podía verlo. Gohan alzó las cejas, emocionado por su casual respuesta, y extendió su mano, consiguiendo solamente traspasar su mejilla. Todavía no lograban conectarse.

El tiempo se detuvo para la pareja. La multitud seguía en sus asuntos, ignorando la romántica y sobrenatural escena que sólo Piccoro, por su condición, atestiguaba en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —pronunció Uranai Baba, viéndolo concentrado.

—La encontró —bajó la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

Gohan procuró que las lágrimas no arruinaran su epifanía. Se veía tan hermosa a su lado. Había rogado tanto por aquel encuentro. Videl paseó la mirada entre la gente, sin saber el porqué de su búsqueda. Una creciente sensación de calidez agitó su pecho… ¡como en sus días de noviazgo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¡Videl! —la voz de Barry la devolvió a la realidad— Vamos.

—¿No lo sentiste? —contestó, ligeramente aturdida.

—¿Qué?

—Algo estuvo aquí. Yo…

—Ahora no, por favor —murmuró, incómodo—. Juraste controlarte, ven.

Sin dar tregua a su comentario, Barry jaló suavemente a Videl, seguido de más periodistas e invitados. Gohan sólo pudo voltear, viéndola marcharse con su asesino. ¿Acaso su reencuentro estaba negado?

—Gohan —la adivina se acercó a él, con sus amigos.

—No funcionó —masculló, cabizbajo—. Videl…

—Te equivocas —lo interrumpió Piccoro, viendo un brillo de esperanza en los ojos del espíritu—. Tus sentimientos son muy fuertes, por ella volteó.

—Traspasé su rostro —sus labios temblaron.

—Ya te lo dije, Gohan —intervino Uranai Baba—. Videl debe creer, si quieres que la conexión sea completa.

—¿Cómo?

Uranai Baba no sabía qué responderle, mientras Piccoro miraba hacia una escalera anexa, donde unos pasos acelerados y misteriosos desaparecían en el tercer piso.

—Vigilándola —le ordenó el guardián caído, para luego mirar a la anciana y sus ayudantes—. Ustedes, síganme.

—Bien —Uranai Baba le hizo una seña a Lunch y Usher para que la sigan—: ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Ese imbécil quiere una gran noche. Se la daremos —sonrió, siniestro.

Por su parte, Gohan avanzó con toda la determinación que tenía, buscando a su novia en la multitud.

[…]

Su teléfono resonó en la charla con sus allegados. Era uno de sus números de cabecera, por lo que evaluó retirarse sin llamar la atención.

—¿Puedes quedarte un rato con ellos? Me necesitan —señaló su móvil.

—No conozco a nadie, Barry —susurró Videl.

—¿Qué dices? Eres buena tratando con la gente. Ya regreso —la dejó con su grupo, marchando a un lugar más privado.

La muchacha puso todo su esfuerzo en representar bien al gerente que había fugado hacia una escalera anexa al tercer piso. Asegurándose que _nadie_ podía verlo, marcó la señal verde.

—¿Diga?

— _Si solicitó mi ayuda, será mejor que venga a mi oficina._

—¿Ahora? Preguntarán por mí.

— _Al igual que yo. No demoraremos mucho._

—Está bien.

Barry cortó la llamada y caminó por el tercer piso, hasta ubicar la oficina mencionada. Una muy conocida para él: después de todo, ¿en qué otro lugar arreglaría su futura firma con las empresas trasnacionales?

—Buenas noches, señor Kahn.

—Pensé que estaría abajo, señor Makoto —hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Lo estaba, hasta que recordé que hay un punto a discutir.

—No me diga que se arrepintió —pronunció, temeroso.

—Claro que no. Creo que está tan interesado como yo en no perder la invención de Son Gohan. Esa muchacha puede arruinar las cosas.

—Lo sé. Ahora mismo temo por los invitados —murmuró, mirando la festividad a través de un cristal inclinado.

—Tampoco es tan lista, que digamos —se burló el jefe de Gohan—. Pero eso es lo de menos: me ofrecí como tu inversionista. Claro que no deben saber que soy yo, obviamente. La reputación de Corporación Cápsula depende de mí.

—Al grano, señor Makoto.

—Mandé por el jefe de una empresa fantasma que tomará mi lugar. No se preocupe por buscarlo, él lo hallará a usted: actúe como si nada ocurriera. Sólo quiero asegurarme que el 30% de la inversión me pertenecerá, así como las ganancias posteriores al 10%.

—Le di mi palabra. No debería dudar de mí.

—En cuestión de negocios, ni el más cercano es de confianza. Espero que aprenda —sonrió—. Puede irse.

—De acuerdo.

El gerente salió de la oficina por el mismo camino que lo llevaba al tercer piso; minutos después, el jefe de Gohan lo imitó por una ruta contraria. No obstante, ninguno se percató de los ojos discretos que los acechaban en la oscuridad.

—Lo sospechaba.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Gohan? —se enfureció Uranai Baba.

—Imaginé que reaccionaría después de la decisión de Videl. Pude notar su inconformidad, desde aquella reunión.

—¡Pero si era su jefe!

—¿Qué, también es un traidor? —dijo Lunch, por las palabras de la adivina.

—Eso parece —acotó Usher

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la hechicera.

—Lo que cualquier humano indignado haría en estas situaciones —señaló un teléfono.

—¡Que hable Lunch! —se estremeció— ¡Juré que jamás volvería a engañar a la policía!

—¡Fue tu promesa! —también se molestó— «¡Todo sea por salvar el trasero de Gohan!».

—¡Yo no sabía que esto contaba!

—¡Bueno, basta! —gritó Lunch, exasperada por tanto grito— Lo hará Usher.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Es ahora o nunca! O juro que te haré malvavisco —lo amenazó la rubia.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Como digas! —Usher se apresuró en tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de la policía: fueron segundos tensos en los que todos, excepto Piccoro, se miraban, temiendo otra nueva locura. De repente, la otra línea se conectó.

— _Departamento de Policía de la Capital del Oeste._

—Buenas noches —aclaró su garganta—. ¿Hablo con el comisario de la estación?

— _Así es. ¿En qué puedo servirle?_

—Soy empleado en la sucursal de Corporación Cápsula, donde se está celebrando una Convención de Ciencia —mintió—. He detectado un delito muy grave. ¡Tiene que venir de inmediato!

[…]

Una hora, en el ir y venir de la exposición. Todos los invitados observaban el éxito y fracaso de los inventos presentados, según su perspectiva. Lejos de cumplir lo que había dicho, Barry jamás volvió con Videl y conversaba con el testaferro de Makoto. Su expresión lucía más tranquila: ¡todo estaba saliendo, según sus planes!

Tampoco Gohan acompañaba a la muchacha. La agilidad de Piccoro le permitió enterarse de las situaciones menos pensadas. Sufrió la traición del jefe que decía estimarlo y ya sabía quién era aquel hombre que sabotearía su arduo trabajo. «Nada de lamentaciones»: fue el consejo que le había dado el guardián caído. ¡Él era Son Gohan y haría gala de toda su audacia!

—Es la hora —suspiró la anciana disfrazada de inversionista.

—¿Te lo aprendiste?

—Cada palabra. De todas maneras, indícame qué cifras debo utilizar. No quiero echar a perder los ahorros de tu cuenta.

—Todo retornará a mí, tranquila.

Una campanilla dio inicio a la esperada exhibición del producto de Gohan. Por su colaboración con el difunto científico, Hachi apareció en la sala con un terno, llevando varias muestras de la sustancia D3A7H, junto con una caja de vidrio que contenía un ratón de laboratorio.

—Sean bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a una nueva edición de la Convención de Ciencia —habló Hachi—. Como ya es sabido, esta feria sirve de exhibición a las creaciones de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra Capital, con el único deseo de mejorar la vida de la Tierra. Pero siempre habrá alguno que destaque por su efectividad y potencial a futuro; y en honor a mi mejor compañero de trabajo, el señor Son Gohan, y su novia aquí presente, les presento la revolución médica de este siglo. Con ustedes: ¡el D3A7H!

Todos aplaudieron ante la presentación del muchacho, que ejecutó presuroso una de las reacciones ya ensayadas en su laboratorio. Desde la pantalla gigante del segundo nivel, se pudo ver un nuevo éxito de la sustancia en el cuerpo del ratón, con la previa explicación de Hachi.

[…]

Por el pedido de Barry y sus ansias de ganar más dinero, Pigero volvió al barrio de la hechicera. Le pareció extraño que su tienda estuviera a oscuras, siendo las ocho de la noche: según recordaba, ayer atendían a esa hora, cuando hizo el atraco.

No quiso esperar más. Aprovechó el vacío de la pista para cruzar al otro lado de la avenida y forzar la entrada del establecimiento. Se sintió afortunado de que no hubiera curiosos observándolo y entró a la casa de la adivina. Ya conocía el primer piso que funcionaba como local espiritual, por lo que tomó la escalera hacia el segundo piso. Su expresión cambió a una de intriga: también estaba vacío.

—¿Habrán salido? —dijo, sacando un revólver de su pantalón.

Era un experto en asaltos y no dudó en registrar toda la casa. Cada cuarto, la fotografía de sus tres habitantes, hasta llegar a la sala donde Uranai Baba se había probado sus trajes. Todo estaba en desorden, y eso le extrañó bastante. Temió que aquella mujer lo hubiera reconocido y delatado a la policía: ¡después de todo, conocía su nombre! Sin embargo, sus ideas pasaron a segundo plano, al pisar un papel extraño. Aun con la penumbra, Pigero recogió lo que parecía ser un sobre y encendió la luz.

—Esto es… —arrugó el sobre de la invitación al evento, mientras su cólera aumentaba— ¡no puede ser!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar: cual fiera, Pigero tiró el papel al suelo y salió de la habitación, dejándola tal como estaba.

[…]

Nuevos aplausos resonaron en la sala, tras la exhibición del D3A7H; y de repente, un nuevo anuncio llama la atención de Videl.

—Después de ver esta singular presentación, quisiera invitar al estrado a la señorita Videl Satan, que es por ella que estamos aquí —le hizo una señal, con una gran sonrisa.

La joven no entendió el mensaje del muchacho. No obstante, se levantó para no desairarlo y recibió las felicitaciones que, en su mente, creyó que debían ser para Gohan. Por él, haría de su evento algo maravilloso. Frente a aquel público, era digna de ser conocida como la señora Son.

—Realmente, no sé si esté preparada para este discurso —empezó, causando algunas risas amistosas en los inversionistas—. Este mes ha sido uno de los más difíciles para mí y a pesar de que no conozco a nadie aquí, su presencia supera las expectativas que tenía de este evento… y no sólo me refiero a los inventos ya exhibidos aquí, sino por el amor y la dedicación que cada científico le ha puesto a sus creaciones; en el que incluyo, sin dudar, a mi difunto novio.

Videl sintió un mareo repentino, aunque imperceptible para los demás. Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener su fortaleza, y continuó.

—Gohan —su voz se quebró ante el micrófono— fue uno de los hombres más increíbles que he conocido. En la empresa, cosechó grandes amistades y éxitos. En mi hogar, era el único capaz de confortarme con su compañía, de comprenderme y sobre todo, de hacerme feliz. Porque él también lo fue, en vida. No importaba los malos días que pasara, ni siquiera los momentos en los que este proyecto —señaló la pantalla— estuviera por fracasar. Gohan jamás se rendía y aun muerto, sus colaboradores han mantenido esa idea. Siempre confié en él, todavía le tengo fe. Hasta podría decir que nos acompaña, justo en este instante: porque aunque suene descabellado, diría que lo siento. Porque lo amo y jamás lo olvidaré, al igual que ustedes —expresó, limpiando sin vergüenza unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Barry torció los labios ante su discurso sentimental, consciente de que Videl jamás le correspondería. Piccoro sonrió discretamente, admirando su valentía. Uranai Baba, Lunch y Usher trataron de reprimir su tristeza, empáticos a la dramática situación, y el joven espíritu guardaba silencio. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día. No iba a llorar. Estaba feliz. Perdidamente enamorado de su mujer. No tenía que expresarlo en palabras. Gohan sentía gran orgullo por Videl.

—Es por su inmenso deseo de servir al mundo con su inteligencia, que deseo que su creación sea utilizada para bien. Que esta subasta no sólo beneficie a unos cuantos, sino que asegure la alianza de Corporación Cápsula con empresas de enorme prestigio. A la memoria de Gohan, inauguro esta negociación pública. Buena suerte…

Un discurso tan emotivo como inusual en una empresa movida por la economía y el progreso. Palabras que, lejos de causar rareza, motivó la ovación del público a la joven de ojos azules. Barry colaboró con sus palmas, cruzando miradas con el inversionista fantasma de Makoto. Del otro lado del grupo, Uranai Baba veía a todos conversar del posible costo inicial de la subasta, para asegurar su sociedad con Corporación Cápsula.

—Eres astuta, vieja —mencionó Piccoro, sonriéndole—. Podrás con esto.

—Eso espero —la adivina le correspondió el gesto.

—Será mejor que vaya a vigilar, por si viene la policía —intervino Usher.

—Yo te acompaño —Lunch se ofreció—. Hay un balcón por el que se puede ver el exterior.

Ambos dejaron a Gohan, Uranai Baba y Piccoro, ya concentrados en su nuevo reto: obtener los derechos del D3A7H.

—Bien: la cifra parte de cincuenta mil zenis. ¿Alguno que proponga esa suma o más?

—¡Cincuenta y dos mil! —gritó uno.

—¡Cincuenta y cinco mil! —exclamó otro.

—¡Sesenta y dos mil! —profirió un tercero.

—Bien, sesenta y dos mil —registró Hachi—. ¿Nos quedamos allí?

—¡Setenta y cinco mil! —propuso el inversionista de Makoto.

Un eco de sorpresa se oyó entre los inversionistas, sorprendidos por el riesgo asumido, hasta que otra cifra resonó entre la multitud.

—¡Cien mil zenis! —dijo Uranai Baba.

—¿Cien mil zenis? A nombre de… ¡Nai Baruba! —Hachi repitió, anonadado— ¡Al parecer, esta sociedad es muy ansiada! ¡Algo debe superar esta cantidad! ¿O tan poco valor tiene el increíble trabajo de Son Gohan?

—¡Ciento veinte mil!

—¡Ciento treinta mil!

—¡Doscientos mil zenis! —volvió a decir el inversionista fantasma.

—¡Trescientos mil zenis! —rebatió la anciana.

—¡Trescientos cincuenta mil! —replicó, subiendo su oferta.

—¡Cuatrocientos mil! —lo desafió.

Entre cientos y cientos, se armó un numérico debate pacífico, donde el testaferro y Uranai Baba parecían ganar ventaja. Desde su asiento, Videl oía todas las cantidades, presa de un nuevo mareo. Disimulando su molestia, se escabulló entre unas cortinas y fue a los servicios. En su lugar, Barry seguía sorprendido por el arrojo de aquella mujer desconocida. Una inversionista cuyo nombre le era totalmente ajeno: ¡ni en los últimos años, recordaba su figura en las revistas de acciones!

—Detente —le dijo al inversionista—, quiero saber hasta dónde llegará.

—Sólo puedo hasta los tres millones. ¿La conoces?

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

—Pues —examinó cada detalle de la mujer— debe ser un miembro nuevo.

—¡Sea quien fuera, supera su oferta! Esto te conviene, ¿recuerdas?

—Cuida tus palabras conmigo —le aseveró, callándolo—. Hay mejores oportunidades para mí que esta subasta; pero son negocios después de todo, así que te sugiero no presionarme. Puedo desaparecer, tal como vine, y a quien no le convendrá es a ti. ¿Ya nos entendemos?

Barry arrugó el ceño, acorralado por las palabras de aquel hombre que parecía ofrecerle un desafío más allá de lo mental o físico, y se limitó a obedecerle, cruzándose de brazos. Dio unos cuantos pasos en su lugar, hasta marcharse un rato al balcón más alejado de la reunión. ¡Necesitaba aire! ¡Quería paz! ¡Deseaba que nada se interpusiera! ¡Maldita inversionista! ¡Maldito Gohan! ¡Maldito, todo! Otra llamada a su teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero esta vez no tardó en contestar.

—Espero que sea importante —habló Barry, escapando a un balcón solitario.

— _¿Estás en el evento?_ —preguntó Pigero.

—¿Qué te importa?

— _No pude acabar con la adivina. Se ha ido a la Convención._

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, sin medir el tono de su voz— ¡No me estés haciendo esa clase de bromas, Pigero! ¡No estoy de humor!

— _¡Es la verdad, idiota!_ —le reclamó su desconfianza—. _¡Acabo de salir de su casa, está vacía y había un sobre del evento en el suelo!_

—¡¿Y cómo diablos lo pudo conseguir?!

— _¡Yo que sé! ¡Me estoy dirigiendo a tu empresa! ¿Hay alguna entrada que no usen? Tal vez la capture antes._

—Pues —se pasó una mano en el cabello, desesperado—, ¡tienes que bajar en la avenida contraria! Es una puerta de metal reforzada, sólo para limpieza. ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no dejes que entre aquí!

— _¿Y si ya llegó?_

—¡No sé ni cómo es la maldita! —rugió, apretando sus puños.

— _Tiene cabello rosado, es muy anciana y de baja estatura. ¡Fíjate, en tanto llego! ¡Adiós!_

La llamada se cortó, dejando a Barry en suspenso: su rostro catatónico sólo miraba el horizonte con una expresión indescifrable, hasta ese instante.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, impactando su teléfono en el suelo, para luego volver a la subasta, sin sospechar que dos personas salían entre los arbustos del balcón: Lunch y Usher.

—¡Tenemos que avisarles! —exclamó el ayudante de la adivina.

—¿Y la policía?

—¡Ya vendrá! ¡Uranai Baba es primero, vamos! —siguió a Barry, junto con la rubia.

Ya dentro, los dos se esforzaban en ubicar a _Nai_ , que llevaba un buen rato de competencia, con el ánimo de Gohan y otros inversionistas que ya empezaban a admirarla por su arrojo.

—¡Dos millones quinientos mil zenis! —volvió a proponer.

—¡Alguien más, alguien más! —azuzó Hachi.

—¡Dos millones setecientos mil! —propuso el testaferro de Makoto, ahora preocupado.

—¿Cómo vas? —se presentó Barry.

—Esa vieja debe tener una fortuna, ¡no se detiene!

—¿Qué? —el gerente se sorprendió por la descripción, en tanto continuaba la subasta.

—¡Dos millones novecientos mil! —fue la oferta de la falsa inversionista.

—¡Tres millones! —la enfrentó el testaferro, como última opción.

—¡Tres millones de zenis! —pronunció Hachi, entusiasmando a los invitados— ¡Una cifra jamás escuchada en una negociación como ésta! ¡Tres millones de zenis! ¿Queda ahí?

—¿Kamisama, qué hago? —murmuró Uranai Baba.

—Tres millones a la una, tres millones a las dos…

—¡Lanza la última cifra! —la animó Gohan.

—¡Cuatro millones! —gritó Uranai Baba, dejando a la sala en completo silencio.

Barry quedó en suspenso, mientras Hachi daba por finalizada la subasta ganada por _Nai Baruba_. La mujer anciana que se robó la atención de la noche. En ese instante, las palabras de Pigero volvieron a su mente.

—/—/—/—

— _Tiene cabello rosado, es muy anciana y de baja estatura. ¡Fíjate, en tanto llego! ¡Adiós!_

—/—/—/—

Pudo verla celebrar, extasiada por los cuatro millones invertidos, para ganar el doble por cada mes, según el convenio del proyecto.

El gerente volvió a apretar sus puños, sin notar la frustración del testaferro, que había perdido la competencia. ¡Todo coincidía! ¡La desgraciada estaba en sus narices! ¡Se había burlado de él! Sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza y el temblor de su cuerpo desató la contenida furia del gerente.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo el fracasado testaferro, intrigado por su cambio de ánimo.

Desde su lugar, Piccoro percibió una sensación extraña y miró hacia un costado, viendo al ex socio de su protegido acercarse.

—¡Gohan! —lo alertó.

—¿Qué? —el científico reaccionó a su llamado.

Un espíritu como él ya era invulnerable a cualquier artefacto humano, pero el temor que lo invadió fue suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Incluso muerto, jamás lo había visto tan terrorífico. Su asesino estaba cada vez más cerca. La furia de su muerte regresó a su corazón y se impuso: ¡si era posible, le demostraría que no era un alma a quien pudiera doblegar! ¡Lucharía! ¡Por Uranai Baba, por Videl! ¡Por su propia vida!

En ese momento, la inesperada providencia intervino a favor de Gohan, cuando Lunch y Usher tropezaron con Barry, lanzándolo al suelo. Un incidente del que Uranai Baba notó a tiempo, sintiendo su presión bajar.

—¡Se ha dado cuenta! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—Señora Nai Baruba: venga para la respectiva firma del contrato, por favor —la llamó Hachi, coreando con los inversionistas.

—Haz lo que dice —le ordenó Gohan.

—¿Estás loco?

—¡Sólo podrás estar segura con ellos! ¡Ve!

La adivina se apresuró a seguir su orden, mientras Barry se deshacía de sus ayudantes, perdiendo de nuevo a la nueva socia del proyecto de Gohan.

[…]

Se estaba sintiendo muy mal, como en la tarde. Videl trató de reposar apoyada en una pared, intuyendo que la Convención había terminado por la reducción del sonido. Se lamentó el no haber estado en todo el evento, pero su indisposición ya era mucha. Por suerte, Hachi podía encargarse del contrato en su lugar.

Proponiéndose volver, se cruzó con un hombre de traje de gala que iba al segundo piso. Le extrañó que alguien recorriera el pasillo, además de ella, y al entablar miradas, sintió el frío apoderarse de su cuerpo. Del mismo modo, el vulgar ladrón que portaba la ropa de un invitado que asesinó en el camino, la reconoció al instante: era la misma mujer que observó por un espejo, cuando asaltó la casa de Gohan. Quería detenerse, acabar el trabajo que jamás inició con ella; pero otro asunto le urgía continuar. El fugaz reencuentro terminó y Videl volvió a salir a la luz.

—¡Señorita Videl! ¡Aquí estaba! —la interceptó Hachi, agitado— La firma ya se hizo y ahora la solicitan para las fotografías.

—Gracias, pero no voy a poder.

—¿Se siente bien? —el muchacho se preocupó.

—Un poco cansada, nada más. ¿Me dispensará?

—Claro, lo merece —tomó su mano, despidiéndose—. De hecho —continuó Hachi—, le agradezco muchísimo que nos respalde desde ahora. Si usted no le hubiera entregado la agenda al señor Barry, este proyecto…

—Espera, ¿qué?

—La agenda del señor Gohan. Tenía la fórmula de la sustancia y usted pudo cedérsela.

—Yo —murmuró, confundida— jamás le entregué algo a Barry.

Hachi arqueó las cejas, tan intrigado por la respuesta de la muchacha, pero ésta lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

—Bueno, olvídelo —hizo una reverencia—. Ya todo está hecho. Buena suerte, Hachi —le sonrió, para luego ponerse su abrigo e irse.

Videl bajó los escalones hasta el primer piso y pidió un taxi, ignorando la repentina ausencia de Barry. ¡Todo había terminado! Y sin embargo, quedaba un pendiente en su cabeza: ¿a qué se refería Hachi? Tal vez se lo preguntaría después.

[…]

Oculto en una columna, Pigero observó cada movimiento de los invitados. Pudo divisar a Barry en el gentío y se acercó a él.

—Llegué.

—¿La encontraste? —lo cogió de la solapa, asombrándolo.

—¡Ya, déjame! —se zafó violentamente— No, no la he visto. ¿Estaba aquí?

—¡Sí, la desgraciada se llevó el contrato y desapareció! ¡La he buscado por todo el segundo nivel!

—¡Un momento! —Pigero lo calló y señaló hacia los escalones, pudo ver algunas personas de espaldas subiendo rápidamente hacia el tercer nivel: entre ellos, una mujer rubia de vestido rojo.

—¡Esa mujer! —Barry la reconoció.

—¡Vive con la bruja! ¡A ella! —se apresuró a correr, seguido por Barry.

Ya en el siguiente piso, Gohan y todos sus compañeros llegaron a la zona de oficinas, para luego detenerse. Estaban asustados, corrían mucho peligro.

—Hay un pasillo que conduce a otro departamento anexo, cerca de la puerta de emergencia —acotó Gohan.

—¿Nos dejarás? —Uranai Baba se preocupó.

—Tengo que ver a Videl y no sé si los estén persiguiendo. ¡Deben huir!

—La vi partir sin ese hombre rubio —agregó Usher—. Quizás…

—¡¿Quién es ese hombre verde?! —gritó la rubia, señalando con pavor al guardián caído.

—¡Lunch! —exclamó Uranai Baba, consciente de lo que su percepción significaba.

Piccoro frunció el ceño y retrocedió. Gohan volvió a asustarse por la expresión de la muchacha rubia hasta fijar su vista en una ventana… ¡que reflejaba a un hombre con revólver!

—¡Al suelo! —el joven espíritu usó su fuerza para empujar a todos, evadiendo tres tiros de Pigero.

Los cinco vieron las balas destruir el vidrio y otros objetos en su camino, haciendo hasta lo imposible por escabullirse.

—¡También va a morir!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Lunch pronunció, aterrada.

—¡Olvídalo y avanza, tonta! Uranai Baba la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia una esquina con Usher, mientras Piccoro los protegía.

—¡Llévatelos de aquí, ya conoces el camino! —Gohan le ordenó a Piccoro.

—¡Acábalos! —se escuchó el grito desaforado de Barry— ¡Que no escapen!

Pigero dejó de disparar, y Gohan se incorporó. Él no podía verlo: era un punto de ventaja.

—¿Dónde están? —exclamó Barry, también con un arma.

—¡Se fueron! ¿Sabes si hay otro pasaje por aquí?

—¡Tú quédate! ¡Les daré el encuentro por la otra escalera! —el malvado gerente corrió por un pasillo.

La soledad cubrió la zona de la oficina, tan sólo iluminada con el reflejo del segundo nivel. Pigero no despegaba la mira de su revólver, atento a cualquier movimiento.

—Nadie puede conmigo —empezó a reír, cual maniático—, ¡¿me oyeron?! ¡Soy Pigero y mi otro nombre es «Muerte»!

Un golpe seco llamó su atención: era el cajón abierto de un archivo.

—¿Barry?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar aquel hecho, cuando más cajones fueron lanzados muy cerca de él. Pigero se sintió aturdido por el incesante ruido y se cubrió al sentir varias ventanas quebrarse a su alrededor. Un extintor posicionado en una columna se activó repentinamente, soltando su gas en su rostro.

Pigero atinó a gritar, cayendo al suelo con una mueca de espanto en su cara. Tenía heridas serias, pero era lo de menos: ¡ _algo_ lo estaba atacando! Los restos del gas empañaron una ventana que recibía bastante luz, donde se _dibujaba_ una serie de trazos. Líneas que tomaban formas de letras. Letras mezcladas en coherencia, formando una _frase_ muy especial: «Mi nombre es Gohan».

El ladrón reconoció aquel garabato: ¡el nombre del joven que asesinó! Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a interpretar la siguiente palabra que lo describió por completo: «Asesino».

—¡Nooo! —gritó Pigero, aterrorizado, mientras disparaba la ventana escrita.

Gohan prosiguió en su tortura y empujó todo el mobiliario que tenía en frente, bloqueándole el paso. El ladrón siguió escapando, con una terrible mezcla de incomprensión y lágrimas de espanto.

—¡Déjame en paz! —exclamaba, mientras corría.

—¡Debiste pensarlo, antes de asesinarme! —gritó Gohan, aun sabiendo que no lo escucharía, y lo empujó.

Pigero trastabilló y cayó por un desnivel que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia. Allí, Barry le dio el alcance, alarmado por el fuerte ruido.

—¿Pigero, qué te pasa? —se le acercó, viéndolo manchado de sangre.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —profirió, trastornado.

—¿Maldición, qué te hicieron?

—Gohan… ¡Gohan! ¡Dile que se vaya, por piedad!

Barry intentó levantarlo, intrigado por oír el nombre de su ex socio, de su boca. En ese instante, _algo_ se interpuso entre ambos, empujando nuevamente al ladrón. Barry se congeló ante tal escena y vio la agitación de Pigero, que luchaba sin motivo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Pigero! —quiso alcanzarlo.

Jamás había sido tan rápido en bajar las escaleras. Confundido y en un estado de paroxismo, el ladrón salió a la avenida gracias a los empujones que le daba Gohan, a quien no podía ver. Muy cerca de un basurero, Uranai Baba y sus amigos contemplaban la escena con estupor, testigos de la furia de Gohan. Piccoro, por su parte, dejó a los tres para ayudar a su joven protegido.

Pigero ya no reconocía nada. Su visión se confundía por la pérdida de sangre y su reciente locura. La gente lo tomaba por loco, alejándolo de ellos. Barry siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a la avenida trasera. Percibió el escándalo de aquel hombre que corría desesperado por la vereda. En medio de su agitación, Pigero giró su mirada y volvió a ver a aquel _hombre de turbante_ con el que se cruzó en el atentado a la hechicera. Su destino ya estaba echado.

—¡Pigero, no! —gritó Barry, al verlo cruzar la pista.

El cruel asesino corrió sin notar el camión que venía frente a él. Gohan, por su parte, se detuvo ante el choque inminente, sin saber qué hacer. En la esquina de la salida de emergencia, Barry también lo vio todo. Asustado y notando la aparición de testigos, se marchó de la zona y retornó a la sucursal.

Todavía atónito, Gohan veía el cadáver de aquel hombre que lo mató sin piedad. Muchas personas coreaban su fallecimiento, ignorantes de un nuevo incidente sobrenatural que allí sucedía: la salida de su alma. Tal como le había ocurrido a Gohan, Pigero abandonó su cuerpo y caminó desorientado en la pista, como nuevo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Volteó confundido y observó, por primera vez desde su atentado, la imagen de Gohan. ¡Pero él estaba muerto! ¿Cómo…?

—Muerte —pronunció Gohan, con una seriedad inusual—. Ése es tu segundo nombre.

El frío caló el _cuerpo_ de Pigero, dirigió su mirada hacia aquel accidente automovilístico. Reconoció su cuerpo y fue allí cuando lo entendió: ¡había fallecido!

Para sorpresa de ambos, otro acontecimiento marcaría sus memorias para siempre. La oscuridad, tan sólo percibida por los muertos, se apoderó de la calle; y del suelo, emergieron criaturas negras y deformes que producían alaridos de terror. Algunos tenían cuernos, llevaban mazas y otras armas rudimentarias.

—¡Cuidado, Gohan! —Piccoro se interpuso entre el joven científico y uno de los entes, golpeando al último con su cabeza.

La criatura se escabulló, temerosa por la fuerza del guardián, mientras el turbante de éste caía al suelo, dejando rodar una esfera naranja brillante que fue recogida al instante por su dueño.

—Qué… ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó, tartamudo.

—Los Otros. Se llevan a cualquier alma impura o desprevenida.

Con la esfera en la mano, Piccoro bajó la mirada: ya sabía lo que iba a suceder. A su lado, Gohan observó cómo el alma de Pigero era sometida por aquellos seres demoníacos. Ávidos de poseer su maldad, los Otros lo arrastraron a la fuerza hasta el otro lado de la avenida, en un callejón oscuro. Ni siquiera sus gritos de horror lo pudieron salvar del infierno que lo esperaba. Y así, un espíritu en condena desaparecía para siempre.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Por Kamisama! ¡Al fin lo avancé! La parte «bomba» de la historia, el primer clímax y desenlace de la historia, aunque todavía falta. ¡Sí, muchachos, sólo queda un capítulo para finalizar este fic! ¡El broche de oro!

Como pueden ver aquí, la venganza del espíritu de Gohan ha comenzado. Uranai Baba y sus amigos arruinaron sus planes, Pigero ha muerto y fue llevado al infierno, ¡pero Barry se escapa! ¡Caramba, él es quien debería estar en esa pista! Ok, ok, me calmo… ¡es que es la emoción de todo el capítulo, que me ha tenido hasta la 1, escribiendo! :3 Pero claro, no olvidemos la parte principal: ¡la casi conexión de Gohan y Videl!

¿Qué creen? ¿Habrá un nuevo reencuentro? ¿Qué pasará con Barry ahora? ¿Y el señor Makoto (el desgraciado traidor jefe de Gohan, ése XD) pagará también? ¿Cómo terminará todo? ¡Pueden opinar por aquí, háganme saber qué tanto ha progresado el fic, me motiva bastante! Miren que ya estamos a un capítulo de terminar, ¡nos vemos hasta el último episodio! ¡Saludos! :D


	10. Hasta luego...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

De haber tenido un espejo frente a sí, captaría al instante su pavor; ¿pero eso qué le importaba ahora? Barry sólo atinaba a subir las mismas escaleras que atestiguaron su ataque. El lugar del enloquecimiento de Pigero y aquel extraño _empujón_ que lo separó de él. ¿Cómo haría para arreglar el desastre de las oficinas? El gerente intentó olvidar el asunto: aprovecharía su mal estado para fingir un robo. Debía buscar a Makoto, a Videl… ¡a quien sea! ¡No perdería su inversión, por una estupidez sin sentido!

A punto de llegar al pasaje que conectaba con la sala de exhibición, Barry se detuvo: ¡la zona estaba acordonada por policías!

—¿Qué…? —el gerente quedó atónito, dirigiendo su mirada a una persona muy conocida por él, esposado por las muñecas.

—¡Exijo que me suelten! —suplicó Makoto, en tanto le colocaban las esposas.

—Uno de sus trabajadores llamó hace dos horas —el jefe de la policía empezó a encararlo—. Hizo tratos con el gerente Barry Kahn, para apropiarse de un proyecto ilícitamente.

—¡No tienen pruebas! —espetó.

—Que lo diga él —mencionó, mientras daba paso a otro hombre capturado.

—¡Me dijo que no pasaría nada! —exclamó el inversionista fantasma.

—¿Qué? Yo… —Makoto palideció, balbuceando— ¡yo no lo conozco!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué hay del tal Barry? ¡Me condujo a él, hasta firmamos papeles ayer! Estaría aquí, si no hubiera perseguido a la vieja que ganó la subasta.

—¿De qué…? —frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Quiere más pruebas? —lo interrumpió el policía, haciendo una seña a sus ayudantes— ¡Llévenselos!

—¡No, no es lo que creen! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Llamaré a mi abogado…!

—Un momento: ¿a dónde lo llevan? —Hachi intervino, muy asustado.

—No intervenga —lo detuvo—. El señor Makoto ha sido acusado de fraude financiero, al igual que su socio Barry Kahn.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyó. ¿Ha visto al gerente?

—No, desde hace media hora. Pero no entiendo…

—Por su seguridad, deje la sucursal —le ordenó marcharse, para luego alertar a su compañía—. ¡Ya oyeron, despejen el área! ¡Ustedes, síganme al tercer piso!

Desde su lugar, Barry oyó al policía acordonar todo el perímetro del exterior; y en el instante que lo vio subir con diez oficiales, el espíritu del gerente se agitó, al extremo de olvidar el sobreesfuerzo de su cuerpo. Continuó su ascender por las escaleras, hasta donde sus fuerzas le permitieran. Huir era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Quiso el impacto de su terror por ser encarcelado, sumado al sorpresivo atropello del ladrón, que Barry se detuviera en el sexto piso para vomitar, sin contener los quejidos por el dolor de su cuerpo. La pérdida de su proyecto acentuaba su mal estado. Las caras de la vieja impostora y sus ayudantes se colaban en su mente. Los gritos de Pigero lo aturdían. Y ese nombre… ¡ese maldito nombre!

—/—/—/—

—Gohan… ¡Gohan! ¡Dile que se vaya, por piedad!

—/—/—/—

Fue lo último que le había dicho Pigero, durante su locura. La forma cómo se _había alejado_ de él no le daba tiempo a pensar.

—/—/—/—

—Hoy me visitó una mujer. Desde ayer me ha buscado, diciéndome que tenía un mensaje de Gohan.

—¿Una adivina?

—Sí. Asegura que él todavía está aquí, ¡realmente ha vuelto!

—/—/—/—

Barry se limpió la boca con la manga de su traje, ya manchado por su violento arrojar. Sacudió su cabeza, recordando su charla con Videl en el café. ¡Estaba tan emocionada aquella vez! Y jamás le había prestado atención, hasta ese momento.

—/—/—/—

—¿A quién se lo has contado, Pigero?

—¿Qué?

—¡Hay una mujer que lo sabe todo! ¿Cómo pudo enterarse?

—¡No he dicho nada!

—¡Maldición, tiene tu nombre! ¡Hasta sabe dónde vives!

—/—/—/—

Barry caminó a paso lento, reponiéndose de su malestar. ¿Desde cuándo le prestaba atención a los asuntos de fantasmas? ¡No quería creer!

—No es verdad, Barry: ¡sabes que no lo es! Sólo… —respiró hondo, tratando de convencerse— ¡Sólo es una maldita broma! Gohan…

—/—/—/—

—Ella dijo que Gohan sabe quién lo mató, que lo habían asesinado.

—/—/—/—

Sus ojos se abrieron, desmesurados. Cada pieza encajaba. Cada momento, desde la muerte que él mismo planeó. ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan estaba entre ellos!

El frío se apoderó de todo su ser, pero no se comparaba en nada a su inconmensurable ira. El fuego de su alma corrupta despertó, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que los haría sangrar… y mirando hacia una esquina, recordó la zona donde se encontraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Barry corrió por el pasillo izquierdo, rumbo a los laboratorios, mientras recordaba una de las tantas charlas que tuvo con el asistente de Gohan.

—/—/—/—

—¿Por qué diez mililitros?

—Es la máxima cantidad, señor Kahn. Para evitar complicaciones —midió la proporción de la sustancia con una probeta.

—¡Tonterías, Hachi! Aumenta la dosis, sólo es un ratón.

—Fue una advertencia del señor Gohan —se negó—. Prefiero seguir su intuición.

—/—/—/—

Recordaba que guardaban la muestra original de su ex socio en una caja metálica, bajo la protección de una clave que sólo Hachi y él conocían. No tardó mucho en hallarla: en medio del ambiente lúgubre, sus ojos brillaron con los reflejos de la preciada sustancia ámbar repartida en varios frascos. El poderoso elixir regenerativo. La causante de su enfermiza ambición.

—¡Si crees que has ganado, te equivocas! —gritó Barry, lleno de odio— ¡Tú ya no existes! ¡No me importa lo que hagas, así tengas de aliada a la misma Muerte!

En un furioso arrebato, Barry cogió la muestra de cincuenta mililitros y bebió su contenido de un sorbo. El quebrar del frasco vacío rompió todo silencio y en pocos segundos, todo el nivel resonaba con el eco de su risa diabólica.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto, Son Gohan! —pronunció, aguantando la extraña agitación de su cuerpo— ¡Voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece y sé por dónde empezar!

[…]

El reloj de Usher marcaba las diez de la noche. A esa hora, acostumbraba ver películas en casa, disfrutar de una buena tajada de pastel, o presenciar alguna locura que Lunch y Uranai Baba hacían. No obstante, aquel día estaba muy lejos de lo que él consideraba normal. Tras media hora del trágico choque en la avenida, el taxi donde se habían embarcado llegaba al Parque de las Piletas, justo frente al local espiritual.

—Los llevaré a casa. Vuelvo en un rato —murmuró Uranai Baba, acompañada por Lunch y Usher.

El conductor decidió esperar a la _viejecita_ que le había pagado muy bien por el corto recorrido, con la promesa de un aumento al doble si la llevaban a las cercanías de la Feria Florida, donde vivía Videl. Ignorante de todo el drama que la embargaba, resopló en su asiento, en tanto Gohan y Piccoro esperaban a la adivina en la maletera.

—Recuérdame que es la última vez que me subo a esta cosa —el guardián intento satirizar, pero calló al ver la mirada perdida del joven espíritu—. ¿Gohan?

—¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? —murmuró tras un corto silencio y Piccoro frunció el ceño: comprendía su estado a la perfección.

—Fue necesario.

—¿Y qué si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido?

—Son cosas que no puedes evitar. Ya te lo dije.

—De todos modos…

—La balanza se equilibra. Sus acciones ya están cobrándose, ¿a qué le temes?

Gohan miró de reojo a su amigo, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. El impacto de la última media hora aún no se borraba de su mente. La presencia de los Otros lo había aterrorizado, los gritos de Pigero lo aturdían, la frustración por no conectar con Videl lo abrumaba cada vez más.

—Sólo quiero que esto termine.

—Terminará, Gohan —colocó una mano en su hombro—. Te lo aseguro.

El motor del auto volvió a encenderse, llamando la atención de ambos espíritus. Gohan pudo ver a Uranai Baba ingresar de nuevo al taxi, vestida con su traje habitual.

—A la Calle Zafiro, por favor.

—Como ordene.

Gracias a la pericia del conductor, el vehículo entró en marcha, dejando atrás el tráfico de la avenida colindante con el Parque de las Piletas. En su sitio, la adivina no decía nada y miraba la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienes hora? —Gohan le consultó a Uranai Baba.

—¿Qué hora es, joven? —le preguntó al taxista.

—Son las diez y cuarto. Por fortuna, las calles están vacías a esta… —respondió, hasta que el timbre de su teléfono móvil— ¡oh! Un momento, señora… ¿diga? —se excusó, atendiendo una llamada por auriculares.

—Videl duerme a las once: debemos llegar lo más rápido posible —aprovechando sus nuevas habilidades, Gohan traspasó el asiento trasero y se acomodó al lado de la taciturna anciana—. No sé qué pasará después. Sólo quería agradecerte: no hubiera logrado nada sin tu ayuda —puso una mano en su hombro y vio una sonrisa ligera en el rostro de Uranai Baba.

—Todavía no es una despedida, muchacho —bromeó, aligerando su pena.

—Lamento cortar la charla —el conductor terminó su llamada.

—Descuide —la anciana se encogió de hombros.

—Dile que vaya más rápido —pidió Gohan.

—La verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa. ¿Podría acelerar?

—No lo creo, señora. ¿Ve ese letrero? Según la ley, no puedo exceder…

—Humanos… —Piccoro traspasó el asiento y presionó el acelerador.

La gran velocidad no se hizo esperar, impulsando al taxi a niveles impensados. El pasmado conductor tomó las riendas del automóvil y evadió a cuanto auto se le cruzaba en su camino, sin notar la risa divertida de la adivina. Por su parte, Gohan miraba a su protector: quizás tenía razón. Tal vez todo podía arreglarse.

[…]

El departamento de policía recibía llamadas constantes, por decenas de casos de agresión, robo, violencia, entre otras cosas: parecía que la noche estaba muy agitada. Apenas transcurrió media hora del problema en Corporación Cápsula y el antecedente de Barry Kahn ya estaba fichado en el folio «Se Busca». En eso, el recepcionista de la estación atendió una llamada inesperada.

—Estación de Policía de la Capital del Oeste —inició.

— _Buenas noches. ¿Se encuentra el jefe de la delegación?_

—Salió hace un rato, a atender un caso. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— _Soy el médico forense encargado del caso Son. Hallamos nuevas pistas de su asesinato._

—Entiendo. Si gusta, puedo llamarlo cuando vuelva mi superior.

— _Sería prudente, pero después de ver las noticias…_

—¿A qué se refiere?

— _Acabo de hacerle la autopsia a una víctima de atropello, muy cerca de la Corporación Cápsula. Unos treinta años, identificado como Pigero, según el registro de identidad. Sus huellas coinciden con las del arma que se capturó en la escena del crimen._

—¡Muerto! ¿Entonces el caso quedaría cerrado?

— _No, y ése es el problema. El difunto tenía algunas pertenencias: entre ellas, una libreta de teléfonos, donde figura el número del señor Barry Kahn. El prófugo que están buscando esta misma noche._

—Un segundo —el recepcionista se acomodó, mientras buscaba una hoja de papel y un lapicero—: ¿está insinuando qué…?

— _No quiero anticiparme_ —acotó el médico— _. Sólo comuníquele al jefe que abra una investigación. Después de escuchar el caso del fraude por televisión, presiento que ese hombre tiene mucho que ver aquí._

—Mandaré el aviso de inmediato. Muchas gracias, doctor.

— _A usted_ —respondió.

La llamada se cortó, y al instante el tecleo rápido se hizo presente: desde un ordenador, el recepcionista esperó hasta contactar con el jefe de policía.

— _¿Diga?_ —respondió el remitente.

—Señor, tengo un nuevo reporte para usted.

— _Ahora estoy revisando el tercer piso de la Corporación. Dime rápido qué es y luego…_ —del otro lado del auricular, se oyó el violento romper de los cristales— _¡¿qué fue eso?! ¡Síganlo, rápido!_ —la llamada se cortó abruptamente.

—¿Hola? —la situación alarmó al recepcionista— ¡Señor, dígame algo!

[…]

Luego de una larga ducha, Videl salió del baño. El vestido le había ajustado mucho, más de lo que podía imaginar. Se esforzó por recordar cuándo le había entregado la agenda de Gohan a Barry, aunque tenía la seguridad de no haberlo hecho. Estaba decepcionada consigo misma: deseaba tanto haber representado bien a Gohan. Se reprochaba su mala voluntad, renegaba de su suerte. Anhelaba tanto tenerlo a su lado. Recordó la sesión de fotografías. Aquel momento inexplicable, en el que…

—Basta, Videl —sacudió su cabeza, reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

Demasiado cansada y con un conjunto azul más suelto, se propuso no atender nada ni a nadie, mientras encendía el televisor. Una máquina sin sentido, con programas de poco interés. Su desánimo llegaba a tal punto, que ni siquiera se percató de la noticia de las once, donde unas luces de la policía seguían _algo_ que traspasaba las ventanas de un gran edificio, para luego apagar el artefacto.

Con un suspiro de nostalgia, Videl acomodó el diamante de su collar improvisado, algo flojo por el trajín del día. Poco podía alegrarla en ese instante: el peso de la soledad estaba gobernando su alma, mucho más que en otros días.

De repente, unos golpes bruscos en su puerta llamaron su atención, haciéndola caminar hasta allá. ¿Por qué situación inoportuna alguien la buscaría a altas horas de la noche? ¿Sería Barry? No quiso pensarlo: su abandono en la Convención la había fastidiado. ¿Entonces quién…?

—¡Videl! —una voz conocida la detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cerradura— ¡Contesta, Videl! ¡Soy Uranai Baba!

La joven de ojos azules se congeló en su sitio, mientras una sensación molesta se acumulaba en su pecho, amenazando con estallar: ¡era Uranai Baba, la estafadora!

—¡Lárgate!

—¡No lo haré, así quieras echarme! Estás en grave peligro, Videl: ¡por favor, déjame ayudarte! ¡Gohan está conmigo!

—¡No insistas o llamaré a la policía!

—¡Hazlo! Es justo lo que necesitas. De hecho, ahora mismo estarán buscando a Barry.

—¿Barry? ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver él? —espetó, confundida y furiosa por la declaración.

—¡Está involucrado en el asesinato de Gohan! Desde hace tiempo, tenía interés en su proyecto y contrató a Pigero para que lo matara y así quedarse con la firma principal. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te ha seguido? ¿Cómo obtendría la agenda de Gohan con tanta facilidad? ¡Lo planeó todo desde un principio! ¡Intentó matarme y lo mismo hará contigo!

Las palabras de la adivina dejaron en shock a la muchacha: ¿qué tipo de juego estaba armando aquella mujer? ¡No podía creerlo! Los recuerdos de sus visitas, su aturdir en la Convención, su confusión ante los gestos de Barry, la ausencia de Gohan… ¡todo se juntó en su mente! Videl sacudía la cabeza en un intento de negación, mientras apretaba los puños y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Había llegado al límite.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró con la voz quebrada, para luego tomar fuerza— ¡¿Por qué todos me torturan así, por qué?! ¡¿Qué les he hecho, maldita sea?! —golpeó la puerta, llena de impotencia— ¿No les basta verme así? ¡No quiero nada, déjenme en paz! ¡No puedo, ya no puedo más! Cielos, Gohan…

Videl lloró cuanto pudo frente a su puerta, sintiendo el mismo mareo de hace horas. Su dolor conmovió profundamente a Uranai Baba. Piccoro escuchaba todo, mientras Gohan decidió traspasar la pared para contemplar a su novia deshecha en lágrimas. ¡Cuánto deseaba abrazarla! Decirle que no estaba sola. ¿De qué forma…?

Un pequeño brillo en el suelo llamó su atención: el diamante del collar de Videl se había desprendido hasta llegar a la ranura de la puerta, por su brusquedad. Como era típico en su hábil naturaleza, una chispa iluminó su mente.

—Uranai Baba —intervino, aun viendo llorar a su mujer—: dile a Videl que está llevando una chaqueta azul, junto con los pendientes de perla que le regalé en Navidad.

—Videl, Gohan me dice que llevas una chaqueta azul con unos pendientes de perla que te regaló en Navidad —un largo silencio invadió el lugar—. ¡No te miento! ¿Qué más necesitas para creer?

Tal como había llegado su arranque, el llanto de Videl disminuyó repentinamente: Uranai Baba aguardaba del otro lado de la puerta y ella estaba sola en el primer piso. ¿Cómo…? No podía hablar. La joven cocinera retrocedió, atónita, sin imaginar que Gohan la contemplaba con una sonrisa: esta vez, su plan había funcionado.

—Empuja el diamante de la ranura.

—¿Qué diamante? —dijo Uranai Baba, confusa.

—Cayó uno en el centro de la puerta. Empújalo hacia adentro, sólo un poco.

La adivina cumplió la demanda del científico, ingresando al instante la joya. Videl sintió movimiento en la ranura, viendo la piedra de su collar. Gohan extendió su mano con cierto temor, acumulando la suficiente energía para coger aquel diminuto objeto. Con mucho cuidado, lo deslizó contra la puerta, en tanto su novia seguía el recorrido invisible del diamante con una expresión indescifrable.

—Consérvalo, como símbolo de nuestro amor.

—Dice que lo conserves, como símbolo de su amor —repitió Uranai Baba, disimulando su emoción.

¡Increíble! Era la única palabra que Videl podía concebir, al ver avanzar el diamante suspendido en el aire, hasta aterrizar en la palma de su mano. El llanto volvió a hacerse presente; pero esta vez, una radiante sonrisa borraba la desesperanza en la expresión de la muchacha: ¡Gohan había vuelto!

[…]

El eco de las sirenas sonaba por toda la avenida principal de la Capital del Oeste. Los oficiales querían disparar, pero la velocidad del vehículo y aquel _ser_ se lo impedían.

—¡Atención a las unidades! —el conductor del equipo habló por el intercomunicador del auto— ¡Estamos persiguiendo al sospechoso! ¡Hombre rubio, corpulento, 1.90 m., muy veloz! ¡Se está escabullendo por…!

El discurso radial se interrumpió, en el mismo instante que _algo_ golpeaba el capó del automóvil policíaco, haciendo que detenga su marcha repentinamente. El conductor apenas abrió los ojos y pudo ver, tras la quebradiza ventana frontal, la imponente figura de cabello blondo y mirada infernal, que tras un rato de terrorífica observación, marchó hacia una avenida que conectaba con la Calle Zafiro.

—Unidad Siete, reportando: el sospechoso se ha ido… —murmuró débilmente, antes de caer inconsciente.

[…]

El tiempo había corrido rápido. Uranai Baba paseaba en un corto recorrido frente a la ventana del exterior. Piccoro suspiró, inusualmente cansado: algo que le extrañó, siendo tan diferente a los mortales.

Videl tomó asiento, tras avisarle a la policía para que fueran a buscarla: no sabía si Barry vendría, pero prefería prevenir. Mirando su diamante, trató de asimilar cada suceso: el contacto con Gohan, la verdadera historia de su asesinato, el lío en la Convención y el encuentro con el guardián caído, a quien logró ver tras abrirle la puerta a Uranai Baba. Un hecho que preocupaba en demasía a su difunto novio, pues era consciente de lo que eso significaba.

—Tendrás que disculparme, por lo de _Nai Baruba_.

—Al menos, el proyecto está en buenas manos —Videl se encogió de hombros, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué te dijo la policía? —interrogó la adivina, en alusión a su llamada.

—Vendrá a las doce, más o menos —llevó una mano a su frente, algo mareada—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo: ¿por qué puedo ver a ese hombre verde y no a Gohan?

—Mi caso es especial —Piccoro ocultó el real motivo de su presencia.

—¿Entonces estás vivo?

—¿No ves que tengo la aureola en la cabeza? —se señaló.

—Tampoco sea tan duro con ella —le reprochó Gohan, de pie junto al mueble más grande.

—Pues dijiste que era lista.

—¡Lo escuchas! —Videl se sorprendió— ¿Por qué yo no?

—¡Rayos! —Piccoro resopló incómodo, dándole la espalda.

—Hay cosas del Otro Mundo que no comprendemos del todo —le explico Uranai Baba—. Por alguna razón, Gohan se cruzó con este fantasma.

—Gracias —ironizó el guardián.

—El señor Piccoro no es un espíritu cualquiera —lo defendió Gohan—. Cuidaba algo —mencionó, haciendo que el aludido lo mirara de reojo— y sabe a qué me refiero.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto? —le contestó, sin notar que la novia de su protegido perdía la ilación de la charla.

—Fue cuando quisieron atacarme en la calle: usted cogió una esfera naranja con algunas estrellas…

—La Esfera del Dragón —lo interrumpió el guardián—. Siete esferas naranjas con estrellas, en total: dicen que puede cumplir cualquier deseo, pero jamás las han reunido, hasta donde sé.

Videl intercambiaba miradas entre el guardián, la adivina y el aire, admirada e intrigada por cada testimonio; excepto los de Gohan, a quien no podía escuchar.

—¿Por eso enviaron a seis guardianes más con usted? —Gohan finalmente comprendió la historia de su exilio— ¿Eran protectores de…?

—Sí, y están muertos. Por lo tanto, esas esferas también. Soy el único que resguarda la última.

—No puede ser posible —habló la adivina, escéptica por el tema—. Ya oí esa historia antes, puras leyendas —concluyó, escéptica.

—Lo dice quien estafaba a la gente —replicó Piccoro.

—¡Eso quedó en el pasado! —rabió la anciana, encima de su esfera de cristal.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —Videl trató de calmar los ánimos— No sé de qué hablarán, pero ya entendí que no puedo contactar con Gohan.

—Podrías —aseguró la anciana—, de poseer la suficiente confianza.

—La tengo.

—Hace falta más que ver flotar un diamante.

—¿Entonces pueden decirme dónde está? —frunció el ceño.

—A tu lado, Videl –Gohan se aproximó a ella.

—Está sentado a tu lado —dijo Piccoro, haciéndole una seña a Videl para que mirara el lado izquierdo del mueble.

La joven volteó lentamente, _cruzando miradas_ con su difunto amado.

—¿Puedes sentirme, Gohan?

—Con todo mi corazón —extendió su mano, traspasando la mano que Videl también había elevado, pese a no verlo.

—Dice que con todo su corazón —repitió Uranai Baba.

El joven científico suspiró: aún no lograba romper la barrera de lo etéreo. Los dedos de la muchacha cruzaban su esencia, sin más contacto que una leve electricidad. Porque ahora Videl sí podía igualar su última sensación con aquel extraño suceso en la Convención. ¡Siempre había estado con ella!

—Daría cualquier cosa por tocarte una vez más, Videl —murmuró el espíritu, nostálgico.

—Gohan dice —la anciana sonrió con tristeza— que desearía tocarte de nuevo.

Piccoro volteó en aquel momento. Ajeno a los humanos, le pareció conmoverse por la tierna escena y por el estado de su protegido, juraba que lo vería quebrarse. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Ni siquiera lo pensó: desde ese momento, todo lo que realizaba o estaba a punto de hacer ya no tenía ninguna lógica.

—Tómame.

—¿Disculpa? —Uranai Baba arqueó las cejas.

—¡A ti no, vieja! ¡A Gohan!

—¿Qué?

—Te puedes materializar en mí. Entra a mi cuerpo, antes de que me arrepienta —bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

El muchacho entendió, tras recordar el caso de Uranai Baba y el espectro de su salón espiritual. Respirando hondo, caminó hasta el guardián y se fusionó con él, provocándole un efímero estertor.

Videl lo vio avanzar hacia ella con lentitud, fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos que no lucían tan fieros como antes. Casi en cámara lenta, la tosca mano de Piccoro tomó las de la joven, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

_Oh… my love, my darling_

_I’ve hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time…_

Cual hermosa revelación, Videl se mantuvo a ciegas; imaginó, por tal dichosa sensación, a su alma gemela en lugar del guardián. El hombre que había luchado incluso contra la propia Muerte, con el único propósito de tenerla a su lado.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_End time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

¡Cuánto había ansiado aquel momento! _Gohan_ acentuó el agarre de sus manos y la hizo levantarse, quedando casi al mismo nivel que ella. Por primera vez, desde el día de su muerte, lograba tocar su rostro, causando su más genuina sonrisa.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love… to me_

Las caricias ya no bastaban. Con todo el valor que podía reunir, _Gohan_ la estrechó entre sus brazos, correspondido por su ternura. Videl reía en silencio, sentía viajar en el paraíso y extendía sus palmas sobre la espalda del joven espíritu, si bien mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no despertar de aquel sueño… ¡pero no era un sueño! ¡Era su más anhelada realidad!

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Gohan_ besó su cabello, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía. Sentía sus latidos galopar salvajemente. No quería irse, no quería separarse de su mujer. En aquellos segundos, deseaba con toda su alma permanecer junto a ella por la eternidad. Porque eran dos piezas que calzaban perfectas. Porque eran uno sólo.

_Lonely rivers sigh: “Wait for me, wait for me”_

_I’ll be coming home, wait for me…_

De pronto, algo extraño hizo reaccionar al espíritu. Estaba siendo el dueño temporal del cuerpo de Piccoro, pero algo parecía no encajar en la situación. Intrigado, _Gohan_ observó a Videl reír extasiada, todavía aferrada a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de ser _más de tres_?

—Videl… —consiguió murmurar.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta rompió el mágico hechizo, obligando a Gohan a dejar el cuerpo del guardián. La violencia de su salida lo hizo caer estrepitosamente, mientras Videl y Uranai Baba miraban la puerta.

—¡Videl! —sonó un llamado grave y despectivo— ¡Abre la puerta!

—¡Es Barry! —la joven de ojos azules reconoció su voz.

—Huyan rápido… —rugió Piccoro, en un intento de sobreponerse a la energía que le robó Gohan, por usar su cuerpo.

—¿Piccoro, qué te sucede? —Uranai Baba se asustó.

—¡No te interesa! ¡Váyanse de aquí!

—¡¿Quién está contigo, Videl?! —otro azote más fuerte los alarmó— ¡Maldita sea, déjame pasar!

—¡Sígueme! —la muchacha cargó a la anciana y corrió por las escaleras del segundo piso, rumbo al laboratorio de su difunto novio.

Mientras las mujeres desaparecían del primer piso, un tercer y arrasador golpe destruyó la entrada del apartamento de Videl. Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: ¡Barry Kahn! Su ex socio, convertido en un hombre con traje de gala desgarrado, mayor complexión física, ligeramente más alto y unos terribles ojos rojos encendidos por el odio que lo consumía.

—¡Sal, Videl, o te sacaré a la fuerza! —rompía todo lo que estaba en su camino.

—¿Qué demonios le pasó? —Piccoro trató de levantarse, sin éxito.

Un lejano recuerdo golpeó la mente del científico: la primera vez que se expuso por accidente al D3A7H. Aquella vez, su cuerpo había experimentado mayor fortaleza por unas horas y una efímera mejora en sus heridas. ¿Cómo fue que todo se había salido de control? Tumbado en el suelo, Gohan maldijo su creación.

—El elixir: ¡tomó el D3A7H, esos son sus efectos!

—¡Pues tendrás que hacer algo!

—No puedo… —masculló, luchando por ponerse de pie, para luego caer— ¿qué me pasa, señor Piccoro?

—No debí proponerte usar mi cuerpo, ¡maldición!

El sonido de unos vidrios rompiéndose llamó la atención del desaforado gerente. Con una sonrisa maléfica, avanzó hasta las escaleras, propuesto a ejecutar su venganza.

—¡Videl, no! —Gohan trató de interponerse en su camino, consiguiendo nada más que traspasar su cuerpo.

¡Impotencia! ¡Frustración! Las mismas emociones de los primeros días de su muerte lo embargaron. Su abdomen se apretó ante la idea de ver a Videl y Uranai Baba bajo su merced. ¡No había llegado tan lejos para ello! ¡No lo permitiría! ¡La historia no volvería a repetirse!

[…]

Videl y Uranai Baba llegaron al segundo piso. Aquel que logro desempolvar en la mudanza, para construir con Gohan su laboratorio más preciado. Un lugar sagrado y ahora una trampa mortal para ella y la adivina. Debía admitir que la extrema seguridad en ese lugar la volvía vulnerable. Mucho más, con un traidor que conocía la casa, tanto como ella.

—¡Sube las escaleras del fondo! ¡Hay un ático oculto! —señaló, mientras colocaba unas barricadas y bajaba las llaves de electricidad, dejando la casa a oscuras.

No tardó en alcanzar a la adivina, comprobando que el reforzar de la entrada había sido en vano: por razones que no entendía, Barry se deshacía de cualquier obstáculo para correr hacia ellas.

—¡Quiero mi proyecto! —volvió a gritar con una voz ronca, lanzando sin éxito varios artefactos hacia ellas.

—¡Videl, deprisa! —gritó la aludida, llena de pavor.

—¡Ven! —Videl logró elevar a Uranai Baba y sacó la escalera de madera que conectaba con el ático.

Ni con su alta estatura, Barry consiguió coger el artefacto, viéndose inalcanzable a ellas por un instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la anciana, al verla muy agitada.

—¡Claro que no! —Videl se repuso rápidamente y tomó una caja de pernos y tornillos gruesos, lanzándola a su agresor— ¡Te odio, Barry! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, desgraciado?!

La basura metálica cayó en la cara de Barry, sin causarle el menor daño. Espantada, Videl pudo ver cómo las heridas de Barry se regeneraban como efecto de la sustancia ingerida.

—Debiste suponer que este elixir es poderoso —se burló, revelando su tonificante—. ¡Nadie va a salvarte de ésta, Videl! ¡Lo sabes!

—¡Eso veremos!

Sin dar más explicaciones, Videl corrió con Uranai Baba por el ático, mientras sentía cómo algunas vigas que soportaban dicha plataforma eran destrozadas por la fuerza descomunal de Barry. Las dos mujeres no sabían qué hacer: ¡estaban acorraladas! Casi al final del ático improvisado sobre el laboratorio, el soporte venció por el peso de ambas y se desplomó sin remedio.

Muchos artefactos quedaron deshechos bajo los tablones y ni siquiera tal panorama le permitió una tregua a Barry, que caminó entre los escombros, en dirección a la anciana. Al sentir las manos del enloquecido gerente sobre su cuello, Uranai Baba quedó inmóvil: ¡había llegado su hora!

—¡Dime dónde está el contrato, maldita bruja!

—Y-yo… yo no lo tengo… —decía la verdad, ya que el documento se había quedado con Hachi.

—Mientes… ¡no me mientas! —le apuntó una vara de hierro en punta— ¡Me darás lo que te pido ahora mismo, o si no…!

—¡Te haré tragar el cemento!

Barry reaccionó muy tarde, sintiendo un cuerpo abalanzarse en una lucha sin piedad. La adivina retrocedió sentada, consciente de que Piccoro la había salvado. No obstante, para sorpresa del guardián, sus fuerzas sobrehumanas rivalizaban con el violento potencial de Barry, que había conseguido verlo. Aún no se recuperaba totalmente del ingreso de Gohan a su cuerpo y con cada golpe, su energía se desgastaba con rapidez. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo su condición de inmortal?

Videl observaba espantada como el compañero de su amado caía preso del poder de Barry, cuyo cuerpo despedía un poco de vapor amarillento. Un impulso desconocido nació de su corazón, aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba, ¡pero no le importaba! ¡No soportaría quedarse sin hacer nada!

—¡Videl, aguarda! —Uranai Baba la quiso detener.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —se lanzó a la espalda del villano, haciendo que retrocediera.

—¡Basta! —quiso deshacerse de su agarre— ¡Suéltame de una vez, Videl!

—¡Nooo…! —un repentino mareo la distrajo, haciendo que Barry la cogiera de su chaqueta y la sujetara de la cintura, mientras la apuntaba con la misma vara que usó con la adivina.

—¡Si la quieres viva, harás lo que te diga! —la apretó más contra sí, haciéndola gritar— ¡Quiero la firma del proyecto, ahora mismo! ¡Sólo tienes una oportunidad, Gohan! Ella o tu carrera: ¡decide!

La joven de ojos azules sintió una ligera _electricidad_ a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que la viga de metal era alejada de las manos de su captor. Una fuerte onda invisible la separó del monstruo que fue derribado a la pared opuesta del laboratorio. Con un fuerte rugido, Barry se levantó y expelió más vapor amarillo por sus poros, agravando su carácter violento.

—Son… ¡Son Gohan! —gritó, con los puños apretados por la cólera.

—¡Es ahora, Gohan! —Piccoro advirtió a su protegido— Mira su cuerpo: ¡está eliminando esa cosa!

El joven espíritu comprobó las palabras del guardián, al ver la disminución de sus músculos con cada oleada de gas: ¡el elixir perdía poder! Uranai Baba y Videl se refugiaron en una pared con Piccoro, ocultando la vista ante tanto horror. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gohan se propuso darle más lucha, para agotarlo más. Con cada golpe, liberaba la furia por su asesinato. Con cada grito, reclamaba justicia. Con cada objeto lanzado, ponía en claro a quién no debió provocar.

Barry empezó a desesperarse, frustrado por su lucha con lo invisible. En un santiamén, su cuerpo convulsionó mientras desechaba la última dosis del D3A7H, retornando a su apariencia normal. Muy exhausto, el gerente cayó de bruces, tratando de relajar su respiración. Desde su sitio, Gohan lo veía con una expresión que se debatía entre la insana satisfacción y la lástima.

Las cosas empeoraron para el traidor, cuando un lejano sonido de sirenas resonaba en los exteriores de la calle. ¡La policía había llegado! Palideció como jamás le había ocurrido en su vida, atinando a tomar su última opción: huir.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —rugió Barry, tan furioso como agotado— ¡Volveré por ti, Son Gohan! Acabaré contigo, cueste… ¡lo que me cueste!

Sin medir su odio, cogió un colgante de metal y lo lanzó al azar, aprovechando en escapar por una ventana. El joven científico vio el recorrido de aquel objeto: al notar su regreso por la inercia, quedó en completo shock. Poseído por un resquicio de humanidad, Gohan gritó el nombre de quien alguna vez fue su compañero, viendo cómo el colgante rompía los cristales del ventanal. Atorado con unos ganchos, Barry no pudo continuar su escape y gritó asustado, hasta sentir el vidrio atravesar su cuerpo. El espíritu cerró sus ojos, tratando de borrar aquella brutal muerte de su cabeza. Sin embargo, apenas era el tránsito para aquel hombre.

Tal y como le había sucedido a él y Pigero, el alma del ex socio de Gohan salió en total confusión. Lucía impoluto, como antes de la Convención de Ciencia. No obstante, todo lucía distinto para él. ¿Qué había pasado? No comprendía nada, pero poco pudo responder al hallar al científico que mandó asesinar. ¿Por qué lo veía, si él estaba…?

—¿Gohan? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Barry… —el joven espíritu retrocedió con los labios temblorosos, permitiéndose llorar en silencio mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—¿Qué…? —no entendió su reacción.

Una sensación de vacío llenó su _ser_. No sabía por qué, pero algo lo instó a voltear, quedando completamente paralizado: ¡se contemplaba a sí mismo en el ventanal! ¡Había muerto! El gerente no podía decir nada y volvió a mirar a Gohan, en busca de una explicación.

Ésta jamás llegó y en pocos segundos, la misma escena de la avenida se repitió. Desde la más profunda oscuridad del laboratorio, los Otros volvieron a aparecer con sus armas, rodeando al reciente espíritu en condena. Gohan retrocedió, tembloroso. Barry quiso huir, pero poco logró ante el inmenso poder del Más Allá. Sus gritos se perdieron en las sombras y cualquier rastro de su existencia desapareció, junto con aquellas criaturas.

El eco de la Muerte fue reemplazado por el silencio del laboratorio destruido. Gohan suspiró, arrepentido de tantas acciones necesarias por su sed de justicia. Todo había terminado, en parte. Acordándose de su novia, caminó lentamente hacia ella y sus amigos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó, preocupado.

El guardián asintió, junto con la adivina. Por su parte, Videl levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Gohan?

Piccoro y Uranai Baba la miraron extrañados. El aludido arqueó sus cejas, sintiendo el latir de su corazón: ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso…?

—¿Videl? —se dirigió a ella, esperanzado.

—Puedo escucharte… —dijo, sonriente.

Un fino y creciente rayo de luz apareció en una esquina del laboratorio, disipando las tinieblas, mientras la silueta de un joven se manifestaba en toda su plenitud: tras varias semanas de su muerte, finalmente Gohan volvía a adquirir una forma física. La aureola de su cabeza brilló con más intensidad, en compás con el contorno de su cuerpo. Videl no podía decir nada y se puso de pie con sus amigos, asombrada por aquella visión.

Gohan contempló el rayo de luz, sorprendido por el cambio que él y su maestro estaban experimentando, pues Piccoro también brillaba en medio de las mujeres, recuperando su turbante y capa habituales.

—¿Pero qué…? —el guardián se observó.

—Le han dado una segunda oportunidad —concluyó, seguro de que había vuelto al Paraíso.

Piccoro le sonrió a su compañero, mientras la mirada de la joven seguía fija en su amado. Temía que fuera un sueño, quería comprobarlo. Como si ambos se leyeran la mente, Gohan y Videl se acercaron con lentitud. Sus ojos revelaban más de lo que sus palabras expresarían.

—Gohan… —pronunció, en medio de su llanto— ¡Gohan!

Sentirla en carne y hueso fue su redención. Dejando fluir sus emociones, Gohan estrechó a su novia con todo el amor que era capaz de entregarle.

—Ya estoy aquí… —le susurró, lleno de felicidad.

Uranai Baba no pudo evitar conmoverse, disimulando su llanto. Piccoro sólo los observó, tomando la esfera naranja de cuatro estrellas en sus manos: por una vieja historia, sabía que aquellos objetos podían revivir a los muertos. De haber tenido las seis restantes…

—Te están esperando, Gohan —habló el guardián, resignado.

El joven científico obedeció la orden de su protector y se separó lentamente de su novia, para luego mirar a sus amigos. Aquellos que hicieron posible todo su esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes por Videl, la cuidaremos —dijo la adivina.

—No sé cómo agradecerles. Los voy a extrañar…

—También nosotros —dijo la adivina, en tanto Piccoro asentía—. Eres un gran hombre, Gohan.

El joven espíritu sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la intensa luz que brillaba. Videl respiró hondo, temerosa de una nueva soledad: no quería separarse de él otra vez. Cuando sintió que Gohan se alejaba, tomó su mano.

—¡Espera, por favor! —lo hizo voltear.

La contempló en toda su fragilidad, no pudo descifrar con exactitud el intenso brillo de sus ojos zafiro. Gohan sabía que aquel momento llegaría, que sería inevitable… y como único consuelo a su tristeza, elevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Videl.

—Dime qué hago, por favor —masculló Videl, con los ojos humedecidos—. Si te vas de nuevo, yo…

—No digas eso —volvió a abrazarla, en un intento de confortarla—. Aún te necesitan aquí, Videl: tienes que ser fuerte, vivir por quienes te amamos. Promételo… —elevó el rostro de la joven, viéndola asentir.

—Nunca voy a olvidarte, Gohan…

—Tampoco yo. Te amo, Videl, siempre te he amado…

Videl esbozó una gran sonrisa ante la declaración: si Gohan se iba, se encargaría de darle un hermoso recuerdo para la eternidad.

—Lo sé… —contestó, acercándose a sus labios.

Con un beso dulce y pasional, el espíritu y su novia sellaron aquel sentimiento imperecedero, especial. Podían quedarse horas, días, toda una vida; y cuando el momento de la partida llegó, ninguno se sentía mal. La esperanza reinaba en el corazón de Videl. Soltándose de a pocos, la joven liberó las manos de Gohan, aceptando su destino.

—Aquí te esperaré —mencionó el espíritu, extasiado con su propia libertad—. Volveremos a vernos, Videl…

Uranai Baba y Piccoro contemplaron su lenta marcha hacia la luz, hasta que lo vieron voltear por última vez. Aquella sonrisa, única en su novio, quedaría grabada en la memoria de la joven.

—Adiós… —se despidió, para luego ingresar al Paraíso.

—Hasta luego… —concluyó Videl, con lágrimas de emoción.

Porque estaba segura que algún día, en algún lugar, o quizás en otra vida, su amor los volvería a reunir…

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Les tengo el último capítulo del fic!

Los finales siempre resultan más difíciles de terminar: bueno, esta vez lo sentí así. Me ha costado un poco atar los cabos y cerrar toda la situación; pero el cariño que le tengo a esta historia me ha dado fuerzas para hacerlo, para todos los que han llegado aquí.

Aquí llegamos a la resolución de todo el drama ejecutado desde el tercer capítulo. Finalmente, Gohan recibe la justicia merecida; aunque el modo cómo llegó a ella no ha sido la más cómoda para los personajes. Y con alguien tan sensible como Gohan, dicha sensación no pasaría a segundo plano.

Es triste verlo marcharse, es complicado decir que merece estar en el Paraíso, en vez de permanecer con su novia, ¡pero no hay que estar tristes! ¡Miren la felicidad que los invade hasta el final, aún con los caprichosos juegos del destino! Gohan y Videl son ese símbolo de amor sincero, eterno y leal. Es algo que se percibe en su relación y es la razón principal por la que los escogí, para adaptar esta película. Dudo mucho que me haya funcionado con otras parejas, pero no quiero pensarlo. ¡Quedaron fenomenales! :D

Me siento muy feliz por aquella elección y de terminar este proyecto: es un logro personal, como muchos que me he propuesto, que disfruto. Y espero, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que también les haya gustado.

¡Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido este fanfic! ¡Saludos! :D


	11. Epílogo: Aquí te esperaré...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia se inspira en la película _Ghost: La Sombra Del Amor_.**

* * *

La primavera siempre resultaba increíble en las Montañas Paoz. El antiguo hogar de Gohan, al cual Videl se había mudado para acompañar a su suegra y cuñado. Pasaron cinco años de aquella tragedia: sin embargo, el dolor había desaparecido. Estaba segura, en lo más profundo de su ser, que siempre velaba por su bienestar. Con nuevos bríos, Videl reposó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores.

—¡Mamá! —una voz cantarina reclamaba su presencia, a lo que Videl sonrió: era tan alegre y curiosa como su padre.

—¡Pan! —se sentó en el césped, recibiendo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

En aquella ocasión, la noticia de su embarazo la había impactado muchísimo. Contaba con tres meses, desde la muerte de Gohan, sufría por su condición de madre soltera y porque su futuro bebé jamás conocería a su padre.

—/—/—/—

—Aún te necesitan aquí, Videl: tienes que ser fuerte, vivir por quienes te amamos. Promételo…

—/—/—/—

¿Cómo pudo saberlo? ¿Qué juego de la casualidad quiso mantenerla con vida? Una sola respuesta bastaba para tales preguntas: Gohan no la había dejado sola.

—Mamá, encontré una rana bien grande en el estanque —Pan revoloteaba, haciendo mímicas—. Iba a cogerla, pero el tío Piccoro…

—Yo te dije que esperaras —se quejó el guardián.

—¡Ya lo tenía en mis manos! —se quejó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Bueno, Pan, debiste escucharlo.

—Mmm… no es justo –hizo un puchero, abrazando a su mamá.

De repente, un sonido peculiar hizo que la niña olvidara su capricho y observara el cielo despejado.

—¡Mira, mamá! —señaló una avioneta— ¡De seguro, papá está ahí!

Piccoro frunció el ceño, mientras Videl seguía sonriendo. Recordó que una vez le había comentado que su papá _estaba en el cielo_ y la pequeña, por una tarea de su escuela, había confundido tal frase con un _avión_ , imaginando que su papá trabajaba allí. La joven de ojos azules prefirió que conservara aquella mentira blanca, hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para explicarle la verdad.

—Quién sabe… ¡es posible, Pan!

—¿Vendrá pronto? —le preguntó, inocente.

—¿Y si mejor buscas otra rana? —Piccoro salvó a Videl del interrogatorio.

—¡Sí! —Pan olvidó el incómodo tema, adelantándose.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le avisó Videl, aun sabiendo que estaba segura.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Piccoro, al notarla pensativa.

—Sí —le sonrió, nostálgica—, muy bien.

El guardián, que había decidido quedarse en la Tierra, se conformó con la respuesta de la chica y no la cuestionó más, dando media vuelta hacia otro árbol cercano. Mientras tanto, la pequeña Pan intentaba cazar una mariposa de alas blancas y amarillas. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el bello silencio del paisaje se rompía con las risas de la pequeña, hasta que una rama la hizo tropezar.

—¡Pan! —se asustó Videl, corriendo para alcanzarla.

Pan trató de sobreponerse al pequeño golpe en su rodilla y se incorporó, cogiéndose de una pila de rocas que cedió a su peso. El incidente quedó olvidado para la niña, hasta que algo brillante llamó su total atención.

—¿Pan, estás bien?

—¡Encontré una joya, mamá! —agitó su hallazgo, para luego dárselo a Videl.

Era una esfera naranja de siete estrellas, perfecta en sus dimensiones: la apariencia de aquel objeto la maravilló por completo.

—Esto… —Videl cargó a su hija, todavía con la esfera en su mano.

—Estaba entre las rocas. ¿Qué es, mamá?

Una lejana memoria hizo acto de presencia.

—/—/—/—

—La Esfera del Dragón. Siete esferas naranjas con estrellas, en total: dicen que puede cumplir cualquier deseo, pero jamás las han reunido, hasta donde sé.

—/—/—/—

—¡Kamisama! —Videl soltó un suspiro de asombro, extasiada por la esfera.

—¿Por qué lloras, mamá? —se asustó.

—¡Eres increíble, Pan! ¡Te amo, te amo! —Videl interrumpió a su hija, besándola con gran ternura— Ven, busquemos a tu tío… ¡Piccoro, aquí!

—¡Tío Piccoro! —Pan imitó a su madre.

El nombre del guardián resonaba en todo el bosque, con un tono esperanzador. ¡Sí existían las Esferas del Dragón, sí podrían buscarlas! Videl seguía corriendo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas encendidas por la emoción y felicidad.

Desconocía si había más en la Tierra. Tampoco estaba segura de por qué existía otra, si Piccoro les aseguró su extinción. ¡Destino! ¡Eso tenía que ser! Videl haría hasta lo último por conseguir las restantes, tenía aquella corazonada. ¡Gohan tenía razón! ¡Volverían a verse, muy pronto!

* * *

**N.A.:**

¿Y creyeron que era el final? ¡Disculpen la sorpresa! Pero me imagino que a los fans les encantará saber que Gohan y Videl sí tienen una segunda oportunidad de ser felices :3

¿Ahora entienden por qué tanto mareo de Videl? ¡Gohan le atinó! Le entregó a Pan sin saberlo, para que no estuviera sola; y Piccoro, ¡el tío Piccoro cuida de la pequeña, del mismo modo que protegió a su padre! En serio: ¡no sé cómo no he colapsado con este epílogo! Me encanta la esperanza, tenía que regalarle un respiro a Videl, esa mujer se lo merece. Respecto a las Esferas del Dragón, no pretendo hacer un _deus ex machina_ (ojalá que no lo sea XD): es que su presencia era importante para entender la presencia de Piccoro en la Tierra…. ¡ay, ya me estoy yendo por las ramas! ¡Gohan volverá con Videl y conocerá a Pan! ¡Se unirán como familia!

Y con este capítulo extra de redención para Gohan y Videl, ahora sí dejo este fic. ¡Gracias por la motivación de todos estos meses con sus reviews! Este final feliz se los dedico a **Majo24** y **SViMarcy** : jajajaja, ¡les dije que sería una sorpresa! ¡Hasta otro fic! ¡Cuídense! :D


End file.
